sasodei fanfic
by dolphinangel93
Summary: this fanfic is about Deidara and Sasori getting pregnant but the Akatsuki can't know about it. Will the couple be able to hide the pregnancy? read to find out. warning: mpreg, foul language, oncoming yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: He everyone, this would be my very first fanfiction so please don't shoot me down instantly. Just tell me what you think so I can learn from that.**

 **this fic is about Deidara being pregnant but the Akatsuki cannot know about it.**

 **WARNING: MPREG, YOAI AND FAUL LANGUESE**

"Danna, I don't feel well." Deidara said when he sat up, his hand against his head. Sasori quickly turned to the blond and sat down beside him. He placed his hand against his blond's forehead. He was startled at the heat Deidara was giving off. He probably got sick on this stupid mission and now he had to take care of the consequences. Sasori stood from the bed looking down on the blond.

"You should lay down Dei, I think you're having a fever. I'll go get you a ice pack and some cold medicine. This time you really are sick." Sasori said as he pulled the covers back. Deidara watched as his danna moved but he didn't want him to go, not even for medicine.

"Danna, could you stay with me, what if it gets worse?" Deidara asked, his tears rolling down his cheeks again. Sasori stood before the blond, shaking his head. He knelled down, coming eye level with Deidara.

"If you want this to pass, you have to listen and lay down." Sasori replied as his hands cupped the blond's cheeks. "I'll be back soon, Don't worry. Just crawl under the covers and try to sleep." Deidara leaned into the touch and then nodded. He unbuttoned his cloak and slid under the covers. Thinking about how this cold would develop and if it was harmful for their unborn child. Sasori kissed his blond forehead and then walked to the door.

"Danna, please come back quickly." Deidara said sleepy. Sasori nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. He leaned against the closed door. He had to go get some ice and cold medicine and maybe go talk with Pein about their situation. Thinking about it made him feel a slight bit nervous but it was for the best interest of Deidara and his unborn child.

Deidara laid in his bed but he couldn't sleep, he kept worrying about his cold affecting the health of his unborn child. He decided he had to ask Sasori when he got back. Deidara couldn't stay in bed so he got up and put his cloak back on. Then he walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with Hidan.

"Shit. Why are you here?" Deidara asked, looking scared. He got an immortal really pissed off at him, this wasn't going to be fun.

"I'm fucking glad you're back. Now I have the chance to fucking kill you." Hidan yelled at him. He came menacingly at Deidara.

Sasori walked into the bathroom and rummaged through the medicine cabinet until he found some cold medicine. He turned around and headed towards the kitchen. On his way there he came across Hidan.

"Hey Sasori, did you fucking see Kakuzu, he didn't come to see me." Hidan asked Sasori. They stared at each other for a while and then Sasori spoke.

"He went to your room so if you were there you should have seen him. But if you were not there then he is probably looking for you. Now if you would excuse me I need to get this cold medicine and some ice back to Deidara." Sasori answered, then he walked into the kitchen, leaving Hidan in the hallway. After Hidan made sure the puppet master was in the kitchen, he made his way over to the blond's bedroom. He was still extremely mad at the blond for blowing him up. And now he was alone in his room.

Hidan raised his hand to knock on the bedroom door when it opened. The blond stood before him, his cheeks were beet red and he was sweating a lot. Looked like a serious fever. As the blond saw he he swear and took a step back. Hidan walked towards Deidara only thinking on how he could torture the blond and eventually kill him. He drove him further back into the room until the blond stood against the wall. Hidan walked even closer and pinned Deidara to the wall.

"You can't hurt me, I'm sick, un." Deidara said, swallowing hard. He was trying hard to think of a way to get out of this mess. But his fever made it hard for him to think straight. Hidan had a smirk on his face as he pulled closer to the blond his head beside the blond.

"Who said I was going to hurt you." Hidan whispered. Frightening the blond even more.

Sasori filled a dishtowel with ice and turned back to the hallway. He probably should get back to the bedroom before the ice would melt. He started up the stairs and walked to their room. He pushed the door open.

"Dei, I'm back, how are..." Sasori looked as Hidan stood against the blond, stroking the blond's cheek, then he kissed him. Hidan hadn't heard Sasori come in so he continued his "torture". Reaching down with his hand stroking the blond's member. Deidara shut his eyes thight, hoping it would end soon. When he felt Hidan's hand stroking his member his eyes shot open and he let out a soft whimper. This couldn't be happening. Where was Sasori, why did it take him this long. Suddenly he didn't feel anything anymore. He looked over to the door to see Sasori standing there, his stomach cable was wrapped around the immortal with the poisonous tip at Hidan's face.

"How dare you touch my Deidara!" Sasori said as he threw the immortal against the wall.

"Fucking asshole, it's his own fault, he tried to blow me up." Hidan yelled while he rose to his feet.

"He had all the right to do it, you had ruined his moment." Sasori yelled as he wrapped the cable around the immortal once again.

"No he didn't, but since the little fuck is sick I can't beat the crap out of him. So I violated the stupid blond and if you didn't got back so early I would have done much more." Hidan said, smirking at the redhead. Sasori clenched his fists lifting one up and pulling the immortal towards him. He punched his head, which fell off his body. That body going limp in his stomach cable. Sasori walked to the immortals head picking it up by the hair, then he walked to the stairs and threw it down followed by his limb body. After he watched the immortals body tumble down the stairs he walked back to his room.

Deidara could not believe what just happened. One moment he was pinned to the wall and being violated, the next he stood there looking as his danna fought with Hidan. Deidara sank to the floor sitting with his back against the wall. He didn't look at his danna scared of what he would see. Deidara pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and leaning his head to his knees. Tears were dripping from his eyes as he thought about what just happened. What would his danna say, he was still weak just like when he was attacked at Delteks. Deidara looked up when he heard the door close. Sasori walked into the room sitting opposite of were Deidara sat.

"Dei, what happened?" Sasori asked, looking at his lovers face. Deidara quickly turned his head, he couldn't tell Sasori he was to weak or that he liked it either. The only thing he wanted was hugging Sasori and cry his eyes out against his chest. Deidara shook his head, that wouldn't happen. Sasori wanted answers but he couldn't give them, it was just to hard. When he looked back at Sasori the tears were still rolling down his cheeks. Sasori sat on his knees and looked worried. The blond didn't look at him and when he did he was crying. Slowly Sasori raised his arms motioning the blond to come hug him. Deidara couldn't control his emotions and without thinking he flung himself at Sasori, both falling to the floor. Deidara held Sasori tight and cried into his chest. Sasori caressed the blond's back trying to comfort him. They sat there till Deidara calmed down a bit. The blond sobbed a little as Sasori stood lifting the blond bridal style. He walked over to their shared bed putting Deidara down.

"I'm sorry Dei, I shouldn't have left you alone." Sasori said, stroking the blond's hair.

"Danna...sob...it's not your fault...sob...Hidan surprised me. It's all my fault...sob...if I were stronger this wouldn't have happened." Deidara answered still crying. Sasori unbuttoned his cloak slipping under the covers with his lover. He pulled Deidara closer to his chest.

"Don't worry Dei, I'll make sure nothing is gonna happen to you. Try to sleep for a bit." Sasori said, holding the blond close to his chest. Deidara nodded and snuggled against his danna sighing contently. Happy to be loved and protected.

When the blond was sound asleep, Sasori slipped out the bed. He had to talk to the leader about his problem. He put his cloak back on and made his way over to the door. Turning to Deidara to make sure he was still asleep, then he opened the door, stepping outside, closing and locking the door behind him. That way nobody could get to the blond. When he was sure the blond was save he made his way over to the leaders office.

Leaders office wasn't far away, but Sasori didn't want anyone to see he would go to talk to leader. Hiding in the shadows, he sneaked his way to the office, knocking on the door.

"Come in." came the voice off Pein. Sasori opened the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him.

"Pein, I need to talk to you about something." Sasori said as he walked to the desk.

"Alright I'm listening."

"Deidara and I want to live some place else, so Deidara is safe from the other members." Sasori explained.

"Why, isn't he save in the base?" Pein asked.

"If he was, I wouldn't ask you now would I." Sasori replied.

"You've got a point, but I can't just let you leave. The other members would question why you were gone." Pein said.

"You're the leader, can't you fake a far away mission for a while?"

"Maybe I could, but you'll owe me big time." Pein said.

"Alright what do you want?" Sasori asked.

"I'll let you know when the time is right. For now you can go pack your stuff. I'm sending you on a mission to Iwagakure. You have to pick up a couple important scrolls and deliver them at the village in the other end of the fire country." Pein said.

"For real? That mission will take forever, then Deidara is in much more danger." Sasori said.

"You should better follow my orders." Pein said, looking rather threatening. Sasori sighed. "Fine, but if anything happens to Deidara, you'd be better prepared when I come back." Sasori said.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out." Pein said, waving his hand. Sasori turned to the door, ready to leave, when Pein stopped him.

"Sasori, make sure you get a nice house in Iwagakure and take care off Deidara. I won't tell the other members that's up to you." Pein said, then he turned around and walked out the office, probably to whine to Konan. Sasori walked back to his and Deidara's room making sure nobody saw him. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Luckily the blond was still asleep. Sasori walked over to his bed, pulling hid bag from underneath it. He placed it on his bed unzipping the bag. Then he walked over to his workstation grabbing his tools, throwing them in the bag. When his workstation was empty he walked over to the closet. Pulling al his clothes out and also putting them in his bag. The last thing he had to pack were his poisons and antidotes. He grabbed the jars and placed them carefully into his bag zipping it close. He looked over to Deidara who was still sleeping, better pack his belongings to. That way we can leave sooner. Sasori packed all the blonds stuff in another bag, putting it beside his own bag. It's a good thing we don't own much. When the room was almost empty he turned to Deidara. Sitting on the edge off the blonds bed he stroked his hair.

"Dei, wake up, we have to go soon." Sasori said, as he shook Deidara's shoulder. Deidara growled but woke up anyway. Slowly sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where are we going danna?" Deidara asked, while he looked outside. "It's still dark out, can't we go in the morning?"

Sasori sighed, "I will explain everything, but for now we should go. The others can't see us leave or we are in for it. Please Dei, just get dressed." Sasori said. Deidara looked at his danna in shock, did he just say please. When he saw the redhead clutch his fist he jumped out of bed and put his pants on. Looking around the room he noticed everything was empty. Where did all their stuff go. Just as he wanted to ask Sasori he saw the two big bags on his danna's bed. Without saying a word Sasori grabbed the two bags putting them by the door. Then he remembered his puppets. Sasori quickly made his way over to his puppets pulling several scrolls from his sleeves. Then he sealed his puppets inside and put the scrolls away. Then he walked back to Deidara (who followed all his movements) and grabbed his hand. Together they walked over to the door. Sasori put his finger to his lips before picking up the bags and opening the door. Deidara really wanted to know what was going on but he had to wait. They silently made their way down the stairs and through the hallways. They reached the front door without any problems, then they quickly stepped outside and started running at high speed.

 **TBC**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN GET BETTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

After about two hours Deidara started to feel slightly tired. He pulled his danna's arm to get his attention.

"Danna, can we rest up for a bit, I'm pretty tired already." Deidara asked, looking at his danna with pleading eyes. Sasori shook his head, but slowed down a little.

"It's not much further, can you hold out a few more minutes?" He asked the blond. Deidara nodded trying to give it his all. A few more minutes couldn't hurt, he would hold out for his danna. They continued running through the woods for a minute. When they came across a clearing in the woods, Sasori stopped suddenly and the blond bumped into him. Deidara was relieved they had finally stopped. He didn't know how much longer he could keep running. Sasori turned around, looking at the blond, he seemed worried.

"We still have to go further, but I sensed your chakra decreasing dangerously so I will carry you from here on out," Sasori said, he stepped closer to the blond kissing his forehead. "If that is alright with you Dei?" Deidara almost couldn't keep his eyes open, he just realized how tired he really was. Damn pregnancy, he was suffering from those damned pregnancy symptoms. He nodded and when Sasori turned around he climbed onto his back. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and his legs around his waist. He leaned his head contently on his danna's shoulder.

"Are you comfortable Dei." Sasori asked. His only answer was a sign and an yawn.

"Try to rest Dei, I might need you later on." Sasori said as he started running again. Sasori didn't want to admit it but he was worried about the mission, he knew it was a real mission but than again leader had said he had to look for a house. The only problem was he couldn't stay in Iwagakure with Deidara because he was expelled from the village. If they should see his blond they might kill him on the spot and that he didn't want to happen. If they would attack his blond he would have to kill all the attackers even if that meant the whole village.

It was nearly noon as they arrived just outside of Iwagakure. Sasori stopped still inside off the woods with a clear sight at the village entryway. He took Deidara off of his back and into his arms, the blond was still sleeping, 'probably one of the pregnancy symptoms', Sasori thought. He bent over and kissed the blond on his lips. Deidara's eyes shot open and he watched as the redhead pulled away smirking.

"Good morning Dei. How did you sleep?" Sasori asked letting the blond down. Deidara had a blush over his face.

"Good morning danna, I slept just fine thank you." The blond said while looking around. "Where are we, un?" he asked.

"We're just outside of Iwagakure." Sasori said. Deidara was visible shocked at what the redhead had just said.

"I can't go into Iwagakure, what if someone recognize me. They will kill me for sure and then they will kill you." the blond screamed. Sasori shook his head. "Calm down Dei..."

"Don't tell me to calm down, this is a disaster. What if they kill you just to torture me. Than I'd have to raise a child alone and..." Deidara was silenced with a kiss. When Deidara calmed down and kissed back, Sasori pulled away, earning a small pout from Deidara.

"You didn't let me finish. I was gonna say we should wait till nightfall before we enter town. That way nobody will see us when we pick up the scrolls." Sasori said. Deidara was suddenly emotional about his outburst. His eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry danna, I just really love you and I wouldn't know what to do when you were killed." Deidara said. He quickly pulled away and jumped on Sasori, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, burying his head into the puppets chest, still crying. Sasori sighed and wrapped his arms around the blond.

"Don't worry Dei, I'm not upset with you. I know you couldn't just walk in Iwagakure especially since your parents live here." Sasori said, stroking the blond's hair in a comforting manner. When Deidara finally stopped crying the redhead was sitting on a fallen tree trunk. The blonds sobbing became quiet and then the blond was sleeping in his arms. Sasori sighed in relief, finally some peace and quiet. How he longed for this, now he could think about where to go next. He should notify the leader that they couldn't stay in Iwagakure because off Deidara's parents and past. The blond had been right about the killing part. The towns people still remembered what Deidara did some years ago. After a long while the redhead noticed it was getting dark. He woke the blond, receiving a growl and a death stare. Sasori frowned his brows looking at the blond. When Deidara noticed he was looking at Sasori he gave a guilty smile. Sasori shook his head in an unappreciative way.

"Is that the way you threat your boyfriend?" Sasori asked teasingly. The blond quickly shook his head and kissed the redhead.

"I'm sorry danna." He whispered. Sasori stood, still carrying the blond, reaching down for the bags and making his way over to the village gate. Deidara hid his face against the redhead's shoulder so no one could see his face. They reached the address without any problems and entered. The house was dark and quiet, a bit too quiet for their taste. Sasori let the blond down, pushing him behind his back. If there were any hostile ninjas he wouldn't let them touch his Deidara. The blond grabbed his partners cloak from behind. He usually wasn't frightened easily but right now he feared for the live of his unborn child and his own. It was still so early in this pregnancy every bit off stress could cause a miscarriage. He hoped his danna would forgive him if it turned out that way. Deidara was thinking about all that while they made their way over to the next room. Suddenly the light was switched on and they heard a loud "surprise" being yelled at them. All the Akatsuki members were there. Sasori en Deidara stood stunned for a moment before a smile appeared on their faces.

"What is all this." Deidara asked, still a bit shaken up. Konan stepped forward hugging her dear friend.

"When Pein told me you two were going on a mission. I just had to say goodbye. After all, you are my friend and what friend would I be to not say any goodbyes." Konan said, still hugging Deidara. Sasori cleared his throat and gave Konan a death glare. She gulped and quickly let go off Deidara, whom by now was very confused. He turned to his danna, a question in his eyes.

"Danna?" Was all the blond could manage.

"I'm sorry Dei, it was a surprise, but now I can reveal everything because someone decided to surprise us. Where are the scrolls we had to pick up?" Sasori said while giving each and every member a death glare especially Pein. The leader wasn't phased by the glare.

"The scrolls are in my possession. I'll give them to you when you are ready to leave. Oh one more thing, your going to Sunagakure to fulfill an one year mission." Pein answered. Sasori nodded at that. Deidara just smiled not really listening, looking at all the people surrounding them. There was so much love, his eyes started to fill up again. The blond felt his knees going weak, he reached out to Sasori falling down. Then the world went black. Sasori quickly stepped forward catching the blond before he could hit the ground. Everybody gasped as they saw the blond go down.

"Think the blond couldn't handle all this. Especially since he is still ill." Kisame said walking over to Sasori. "Need some help with the bags?" Kisame asked. Sasori lifted his lover up bridal style before nodding. Konan walked over to a door on the other side off the room and opened it.

"You can let him sleep here for a bit, this is now one off my houses around the base." She said, walking through the door. Sasori followed her into the bedroom. The walls were blue and black with a white tile floor. The bed was big like an queen size bed, the sheets were also blue and black. The room reminded the redhead about his own room and house in Sunagakure, he shot a glare at the door where Kisame entered. The shark man ignored the redhead, walking to the bed, putting the bags down and exiting the room again. Sasori also walked over to the bed, gently putting Deidara down. He sat down on the edge off the bed removing the bang from the blond's left eye. Then he kissed the blond lightly on the lips. The redhead felt relieved when the blond sighed contently and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. After about a minute Sasori pulled away.

"Thank you, for catching me danna. I don't know what happened. One minute everything is fine and the next my vision got clouded and I was falling. It was really scary, it looks like my body doesn't work like it is supposed to." Deidara said before the redhead could say anything. Sasori wiped away the tears that were rolling down the blonds cheeks.

"You are probably right Dei, because off all the hormones your body gets acting weird. But that is totally normal. When we get settled in, we shall go to the doctors office to get you checked up." Sasori said reassuring. The blond nodded and yawned.

"Try to sleep Dei, when you wake up we are going." Sasori said, kissing the blond on the forehead. Deidara closed his eyes sighing contently. Sasori stood from the bed and walked back to the living room. Everybody was acting like normal, Kakuzu and Hidan were fighting, Kisame sat on the couch watching TV. Itachi leaned against him sleeping. Zetsu en Tobi were talking and Pein sat on the only easy chair in the room. Konan walked over to Pein, sitting down on his lap.

Sasori knew they could go to his former house, since nobody knew he had a house and the other members still thought they were going on a mission. No one would recognize him because of his young face. Everybody that knew him would think he was much older by now. The house wasn't cleaned in a very long time so he probably need to clean and maybe repair some minor defects, depending on the state of the house. Sasori started to feel a bit excited at the idea of him living alone with the blond without interference. He was also a bit curious about the state of the house. Sasori walked over to the kitchen still deep in thoughts. He wondered how Deidara would react when he told him he owned a house. Suddenly he heard a scream. He ran back to the living room looking around. Everybody looked at the bedroom door when another scream sounded. Sasori slammed the door open to the bedroom. Sasori quickly walked over and grabbed the blond's shoulders, shaking him awake. Deidara shot his eyes open as he screamed again, sitting up and feeling his stomach.

"Dei, what's wrong, where does it hurt?" Sasori asked, really worried. The blond rocked back and forth crying. Sasori sat besides the blond, cupping the blond's cheeks. The shocked look in Deidara's eyes made him even more worried.

"Deidara, answer me." The redhead yelled. Deidara finally looked at Sasori.

"He's gone, I've lost him." Deidara said crying even harder. Sasori didn't understand what the blond was saying. He held him close to his chest and Deidara cuddled up to the redhead. His body shivered and shook from crying. Sasori just held Deidara till he stopped crying. Then he looked down at the blond.

"Are you okay, Dei." Sasori said lifting the blond's head so he could look him in the eye.

"I don't know, it did hurt, but now it's okay. I had a nightmare about our future. It was so real." The blond said wiping his eyes. Sasori nodded encouraging the blond to continue.

"It was horrible, danna. I don't wanna think about it anymore." Deidara said, shaking his head. Sasori hugged the blond again.

"Don't worry Dei, it was just a dream, it wasn't real." Sasori stroked the blonds back.

"How is he?" Konan asked as she walked in the room. Deidara looked at her with red puffy eyes, but a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm okay now, danna took care of me." The blond said nodding. Konan also nodded.

"You two wanna eat with the gang one last time before you two go away." Konan asked sadly. Deidara nodded again, he didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet. Konan turned around and left the room, they soon heard clattering coming from the kitchen.

"So what do you think Dei, happy?" Sasori asked doubtful.

"I think so, it's a shame we don't get to spent more time with everyone though." Deidara said absentminded. Sasori was still holding the blond trying to make the moment last a little longer.

"Dei, you said it hurt, but you never said where or what you felt, can you please tell me?" Sasori asked softly. Deidara looked the redhead in the eye. He held his hand against his stomach.

"I was dreaming danna, I didn't really feel the pain it was part of the dream. But it scared me that the dream felt so real. We were at the doctor and she told me the change for a miscarriage was about 60%..." Deidara explained. Sasori felt the blond shiver so he tightened his hold in a comforting manner.

"I can't say it isn't true because I wouldn't know. The only thing I can say is that I will love you forever even when it turns out to a miscarriage. Dei, just try not to worry to much." Sasori reassured the blond. Deidara nodded and snuggled against his danna's chest. After a while Sasori pushed the blond slightly away so he could look at him.

"Let's get to the living room. Everybody is waiting." Sasori said, kissing the blond on the forehead. Deidara nodded and stood from the bed. He had slept for a while so he wasn't as tired anymore. He stretched a smile on his lips when he looked at Sasori. Deidara grabbed his hand and pulled his danna off of the bed. Sasori laughed at the enthusiasm his blond showed. They walked to the living room were anyone looked at them. The blond felt his cheeks going red.

"Sorry, if I made you worry." The blond said looking at his feet.

"Nobody fucking worried about you blond, who knew you were so fucking weak and brea-..." Hidan was shut up by Kakuzu who slapped him.

"He didn't ask you anything so shut up." Kakuzu said angrily. Hidan rubbed the back off his head mumbling something.

"You sure you're ok?" Kisame asked, being the big brother. Deidara nodded walking over to the couch. Kisame lifted Itachi into his lap waking him up.

"Kisame what are you doing? I was comfortable you know." Itachi complained cuddling against the shark man's chest. Kisame wrapped his arms around the Uchiha burying his face in the black hair.

"Yes I know, but now Deidara and Sasori can sit down on the couch too." Kisame said to his lover. Itachi hmped but stayed quiet. Deidara sat down beside the two patting the only place left for Sasori to sit down. Sasori gave a small smile and sat down beside his blond.

Deidara leaned against Sasori's chest feeling very much at ease when Tobi suddenly started bouncing through the room, stopping in front of Deidara.

"Tobi is glad sempai is alright. Tobi didn't know what he could do but since Tobi is a good boy, he is glad!" Tobi shouted at him. Deidara pressed his hands against his ears to muffle the sound. His ears tingled from the loud voice.

"Yes you're a good boy Tobi, now go to Zetsu." The blond said shaking his head.

"PEIN, COME TO THE KITCHEN AND PREPARE THE TABLE!" Konan shouted from the kitchen. Everybody froze at the sound off her voice but relaxed when the heard she only called out for Pein. Leader sighed, but did what she asked. He placed the place mats, dishes and cutlery on the table, then walked into the kitchen to go see his girlfriend.

"Only Konan can make him do that kind of thing." Kisame said laughing. The other members nodded and laughed with him till Pein walked back in.

"Diner will be ready soon, so if you all can come to the table." Pein said without looking at anyone. Hidan and Kakuzu were the first to react at the question and walked over to the the table followed by Tobi and Zetsu. Kisame was trying to wake Itachi but he failed. He put his lover back on the cough and walked to the table. Deidara's stomach growled, putting a blush to his face.

"You hungry Dei?" Sasori asked teasingly. His blush got even redder before he nodded. Sasori chuckled, watching Deidara climb off his lap and walking to the table. The redhead followed and sat down besides his lover. Just in time for the food to be carried in. As soon as Konan also sat down they dug in.

 **TBC**

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara pushed his plate aside, he was really full. Probably he had eaten too much, but it tasted really delicious. The other members were also done so Deidara got up from his chair and started to gather the plates. Then he picked up the stack and walked to the kitchen. He walked over to the sink but stopped when a jolt of pain went through his stomach. He dropped the plates, clutching at his painful stomach. The plates clattered to the ground, breaking into tiny pieces.

Sasori heard the clattering from the kitchen. That didn't sound so good. He got up from his seat and rushed over to the kitchen. He saw Deidara with tears in his eyes holding his stomach with one hand, the other on the counter to support himself. He was standing in the middle of the broken plates. Sasori quickly stood beside his blond looking him in the eyes.

"Dei, what's wrong?" He asked as Deidara moaned in pain.

"I don't know, it just hurts, please make it stop." Deidara practically begged. He grabbed Sasori's arm as a new pain struck him. He squeezed his danna's arm till there appeared a crack. As the pain faded Deidara loosened his grip.

"You have to tell me Dei!" Sasori said, voice shaking with worry.

"I'm sorry for squeezing you danna, it just hurt like hell." Deidara whispered.

"You have to tell me what it feels like, damn, you damaged my arm. Never mind that. Now tell me!" Sasori almost yelled out off worry. Deidara started to cry once more.

"It feels like... like cramping... like my muscles tighten till it hurts." Deidara said between sobs. Konan walked into the kitchen. The first thing she saw were the broken plates, she fumed with anger. They were very expensive.

"You gonna pay fo-..." she started but when she saw Deidara slightly bent over, holding onto his lover and crying she stopped. She thought Deidara was upset because he had dropped the plates but then she heard him groan.

"What's going on." She asked, now worried about her friend. Deidara looked up trying to explain, when another cramp struck him making him unable to speak. Sasori turned halfway over to her, a mixture of worry and despair on his face.

"Deidara is in pain. I don't know what is going on. He says it feels like cramp." Sasori said supporting Deidara so he wouldn't fall and cut himself. Konan's face turned from really worried to a bit more relieved.

"It's normal to feel cramping, when you haven't been eating properly in about two weeks and now he has had more than enough for two days. Besides he isn't used to feeling cramp in his stomach so probably it isn't as worse as it appears. We woman have period cramps all the time so we would probably only think of it as annoying." Konan said as she made her way over to the kettle and filled it with water. "I'll get him a hot pitcher, you make him lay down. The pain will fade eventually so don't worry about it." she explained further. Deidara looked up at her just when he wanted to say something he felt another cramp. Deidara groaned again a clear sign for Sasori to start moving. Sasori lifted the blond up and walked to the living room. Kisame watched as they made their way over to the couch were his uke was still sleeping. Before Sasori could ask anything the shark ran to Itachi lifting him up. Now Sasori put the blond down on the couch, making sure he was comfortable. Deidara pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. He never had been good with pain but this was just extremely unpleasant. Sasori stroke the blonds hair and then got up. He turned to the kitchen but before he could even begin to walk the blond grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me danna, please?" The blond asked. Sasori sighed but did what the blond asked. He sat down on the corner of the couch and Deidara placed his head in the redheads lap. The redhead began examining his arm. He should be able to fix it but he was in no condition to move right now.

"Kakuzu, can you help me with something?" The redhead asked the stitched up man. Hidan en Kakuzu both turned to the redhead a look off question on their faces.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Kakuzu asked as he walked over to the couch.

"I need my tools to fix my arm, can you get them from my bag?" Sasori asked as he looked down at Deidara who groaned again. Then the redhead stroked the blonds hair, trying to comfort him. Kakuzu watched the scene in front of him with a smile. Then nodded and walked to the bedroom grabbing Sasori's tools and then turned back. He handed the tools to Sasori and sat down in front of the couch. Sasori sighed opening the bag.

"Okay, what do I own you now?" He asked tiredly. Kakuzu smiled but shook his head.

"You don't own me nothing. It was no afford." the stitched up man said. Sasori nodded and placed his tools on the armrest. Then he started on repairing his arm. Every time the blond winced he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. It was his fault the blond had to endure this. After a couple more minutes Konan walked in with the hot pitcher. She handed it to Deidara.

"Put it against your stomach, it will ease the pain. I always use it when I have period cramps, so I pretty much know where you are going through right now. Just next time when you decide to start eating after you haven't for a long time, try to start with a little bit. " She explained, then she walked back to the kitchen, probably to clean up. Sasori had finished his repair and looked around the room. Tobi and Zetsu were standing against the wall and Kakuzu and Hidan were looking at them. Kisame and Itachi were sitting at the easy chair. Probably a good thing, if the Uchiha was still on the couch he had thrown him off, just to make space for his blond. But Kisame had noticed and saved the Uchiha what a pity. Sasori didn't see Pein anywhere, he was presumably helping Konan in the kitchen. Sasori was stroking the blond's hair deeply in thought when he noticed the blond's breathing change. It was now calm and steadily, Sasori knew his blond was asleep for now. Feeling relieved the pain had gone away he could focus on the people around him. Kakuzu came walking towards him and sat down on the floor. Sasori watched as Hidan stomped out off the room angry. Then he turned his attention back at the miser.

"You sure this is a good plan. When you go out on a mission there won't be any protection." Kakuzu said softly. Sasori nodded.

"Yes I'm aware of that, but in Sunagakure they don't know Dei, so he should blend in easily, besides he isn't going to be alone." Sasori said as Kakuzu only stared at him.

"Sasori I don't want to spoil your idea but you sometimes need to split up for an assignment." Kakuzu said. Sasori sighed again, he hadn't thought much about it because they weren't going on a mission, but he wouldn't tell the miser.

"We'll see when the time comes. Besides Deidara has to get better eventually." He answered. Kakuzu nodded looking over at where Hidan had been standing.

"You remember when I told you I've got the perfect time to ask Hidan out?" Kakuzu asked. Sasori nodded again.

"Well last night I've asked him and he agreed to go out with me to the bar. I took him to my favorite bar and soon he was drunk. Sooner then I had imagined, so I took him back to the base and he just jumped me. He said he wanted me to... you know. So now we are going out. Although Hidan doesn't want anyone to know." Kakuzu smiled and Sasori chuckled. The blond stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up again.

"What's so funny, danna?" He asked yawning. Sasori shook his head.

"I'll tell you sometime." He said looking up. He watched Hidan enter the living room again. The blond followed his gaze, then nodded. Deidara tried to go back to sleep when Konan and Pein came into the living room. They both smiled, but Konan almost bounced with excitement.

"Sasori, Deidara, we have something for the both of you. To make sure you can go there and come back easier." Konan said holding out a little box. Deidara slowly sat up, careful to not make the pain come back. He took the box and kept looking at it. It was a pretty nice box, white with a ribbon around it. He turned it in his hands looking at all sides before handing it to Sasori.

"Well open it, the gift is inside." Konan said impatiently. Sasori untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. Deidara looked inside as Sasori picked up the small item inside and holding it in front of the blond's face. They looked at it in astonishment.

"A car key?" Deidara asked skeptical. Konan stepped forward grabbing the hand with the key and pulling Sasori from the couch. Deidara also got up rubbing his stomach.

"Come on." Konan said as she grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled the couple behind her. Everybody followed her to the back door of the house. When she opened it they came in a garage. Deidara watched in amazement at the car. It was a red Toyota Yaris.

"Wow, Konan, we can't accept that. It way too much." Deidara said regrettable. He really liked the car. The red looked like the red off Sasori's hair. But he couldn't use the car anyway. He didn't have a drivers license.

"Don't be silly, course you can. Besides it's not only for you. It's supposed to be for al members who need to go on mission very far away. That way we can finish them more quickly." Konan answered almost mad.

"But I don't have a drivers license. So I can't use it." Deidara said with a pout.

"Don't worry Dei, I do." Sasori said wrapping his arms around the blond's waist. Deidara leaned against Sasori as he admired their new car.

"Do you like it Deidara. I do hope so, everybody has co financed even Kakuzu did." Konan said. Deidara smiled when he heard Konan's sound of voice. She faked the astonishment. Sasori chuckled, startling Deidara. Suddenly a cold wind started to blow, sending a shiver up Deidara's spine. He started to tremble so Sasori tightened his grip and pulled Deidara closer to his body.

"Let's go inside, you are cold." Sasori said as Deidara nodded and yawned. "And tired." Sasori complemented. They all turned to the door and walked back inside. Deidara walked straight to the couch. He sat down, resting his head against the pillows. Sasori sat down beside him putting his arm around the blond's shoulders. The other members also walked into the living room and sat down except Itachi who pointed at Deidara.

"I was lying there Deidara, can't you move over?" Itachi asked. The blond watched as Itachi pointed at him.

"Well I don't care, you were not here when I sat down so it's your bad luck." Deidara said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Itachi glared at him, but when that had no effect he turned to Kisame pouting.

"Kisame, Deidara is mean to me, can you please make him go away." the Uchiha asked softly whimpering. Kisame watched to scene but became mad when he heard Itachi's whimpers. He glared at Deidara and Sasori as he pulled his sword.

"Oh Kisame stop that, you will hurt Deidara if you use that." Sasori said. Deidara shot his head back at Kisame as he heard his danna say that. Deidara immediately became scared. He turned to Sasori hiding his face in the crook of his neck as he also softly whimpered. The two ukes were now crying and the semes were having a glare competition. Than Kisame and Sasori sighed at the same time. Kisame lifted Itachi off of the flour into his arms and Sasori pulled Deidara into his lap. Kisame and Sasori nodded and then Kisame sat down on the other end of the couch. The blond and the Uchiha still glaring at each other. Then suddenly Tobi came bouncing into the living room, he stopped in front of the couch and sat down, looking up at Deidara.

"Sempai, can we watch a movie?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Deidara looked at Sasori who nodded.

"Okay, but no scary movie, maybe a comedy, yeah that's nice." Deidara said as he cuddled against Sasori's chest. He looked over at Itachi sticking his tongue out. Itachi also cuddled into the sharks chest and glared at Deidara. Tobi jumped up cheering running over to Zetsu to pick a movie. Deidara yawned again.

"Are you sure you want to watch a movie, you seem rather tired." Sasori said to his blond. Deidara nodded and kissed the redhead.

"Yes, I want to spent some time with everyone before I can't see them for a while." Deidara said softly.

"What's wrong Blondie, getting a bit sentimental there." Hidan said mockingly. Deidara clenched his fists and growled. Hidan only laughed.

"Dei, just ignore him. Stress isn't good for you. You know Hidan, he's always irritating." Sasori said, glaring daggers at Hidan.

"Yeah, he is right Dei, don't get excited over it." Hidan laughed again.

"No one calls me Dei except danna!" Deidara yelled, jumping of the couch onto his feet.

"What are you gonna do about it Blondie?" Hidan mocked as Deidara put his hands into his pouches with clay.

"Oh you gonna blow me up again? Like it worked last time." Hidan said still a smirk on his face. 'That's it I'm gonna kill him even if he is immortal' Deidara thought. Suddenly his wrists were taken into a locked grip. He turned his head looking at the attacker to see his danna's face right next to his. The redhead kissed the blond on the lips. All of Deidara's anger melted away. Sasori broke free from the kiss and leaned away looking at his blond.

"That's better, now let's just enjoy the movie alright? You don't want to be sick longer than necessary do you Dei?" Sasori asked. Before Deidara could say anything Hidan replied.

"Well you sure know how to kill the mood puppet." Sasori looked over at Hidan but then smiled evilly. Hidan turned around but was too late, Kakuzu knocked his head of his body, both falling to the ground.

"He won't go around picking fights again." Kakuzu said as he pulled Hidan's body and head toward his chair. He place Hidan's body between his legs to keep it from falling and then started to sew the head back on. Sasori nodded and released Deidara who also nodded and sat back down on the couch, just as Tobi came running to him holding the movie. He handed it to Deidara smiling happily. The blond looked at it.

"Police academy, that would do." Deidara said. He got up from the couch and walked over to the TV installation. He quickly put the DVD in the player and went back to the couch sitting down in his danna's lap.

"We're leaving after the movie Deidara." The redhead whispered. Deidara nodded sadly and cuddled against his danna's chest once again.

"Okay un." He replied, then he watched as Pein started the movie. Soon everyone was laughing at the police officers in training.

"Did you see that danna, he rolled... that car over." Deidara said in between his laughter. Sasori smiled at his lover, off course he saw, he was watching this stupid movie with him. Normally he would enjoy comedy movies, but this one was too predictable. He knew how it would end as soon as the movie started. Sasori nodded as a reply not sure if Deidara could see.

Then at last the credits started rolling and the lights were switched on. Deidara looked at his danna and yawned. Sasori chuckled at the yawn.

"Time to go Dei. Go say goodbye to everyone. You won't see them for a while." Sasori said his voice monotone. He didn't want the blond to see he was also a bit sad. He had lived with the Akatsuki for almost twenty years now. It was strange to go. Deidara got up and stretched a bit. He was stiff from the sitting in one position. Slowly he turned to his danna a fake smile on his lips. "I'll be right back." He said and walked of. Sasori looked after his blond as he made his way over to Konan and Pein. He couldn't hear what they said but watched as Konan jumped up and hugged Deidara. Sasori noticed she was crying. When she let go of Deidara, the blond shook hands with Pein. Sasori waited impatiently for the blond to finish.

They walked to the garage, Sasori carrying the bags and holding hands with the blond. Konan opened the door to let the couple pass. Sasori placed the bags in the trunk of the car then walked back to the other members. He shook hands, saying goodbye. Deidara doing the same, while biting his lip. When they were done Sasori opened the car door so Deidara could get in. Then he walked to the driver's side and got in as well. He put the key in the ignition and started the car, turned the lights on and than his seatbelt. Deidara already had his on. He waved at his friends as Sasori put the car in gear and drove out off the garage turning left, heading to Sunagakure.

He everybody, I will try to uplaod as many chapters a day as possible. Sometimes I really have writers block and I get stuck in the story. Please don't be mad if I don't post for a while. Just send me a message and I'll get back to you


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the slow update. I was really busy, but as promised the next chapter.**

As he drove the car he looked at Deidara. He was still biting his lip.

"Dei, stop biting your lip, you look like a spoiled brat." Sasori said. Deidara shot his head up at the sound of the hated b-word. But he noticed it didn't sound so bad. His danna had said it in a more playful way. The blonds lip looked bruised and was slightly bleeding. Sasori lifted his hand wiping the blood with his thumb.

"That's better." He said. "You have such a nice and pretty face Dei, don't spoil it by bruising your lips." Sasori looked back at the road but searched for the blond's hand. When he found it he gave a reassuring squeeze. The blond felt his eyes were filling up, he blinked trying to stop the tears from trickling down his cheeks but it was no use. They rolled down his face as he cried. Sasori sighed softly, he knew this was going to happen even if Deidara tried to hold it in. He was just so emotional as of late. He send the car to a parking lot, shutting it down. Deidara was watching the scenery, he didn't want his danna to see he was this weak, but when he noticed they were standing in a parking lot he turned to his danna, a question in his eyes.

"What are you..." Deidara said trailing off. He watched his danna who was holding his arms out, inviting the blond to sit in his lap. Without further thinking the blond undid his seatbelt and crawled into the redhead's lap. Nuzzling to his danna's chest he let the tears run free. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blond stroking his back. He let him cry until he had calmed down a bit.

"You okay, Dei?" He asked as Deidara looked up at him.

"Yes, I think I'm better now." The blond sniffled. "I'm just really tired right now." Deidara said.

"If you don't mind Dei, you can sleep as I drive. It will be a two hour drive from here so..." Sasori let the sentence trail off. Deidara nodded, climbing back to his own seat. Putting the seatbelt on he lowered his head against the headrest, closing his eyes. Sasori turned the key and started the car, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Wake up Dei, we're here." Sasori said, slightly shaking the blond. Deidara growled but opened his eyes anyway.

"Morning danna." He said, rubbing his eyes. Sasori chuckled.

"Good morning brat. How did you sleep?" Sasori asked, holding out his hand. Deidara took it and Sasori helped him out of the car.

"Slept like a baby." Deidara answered, looking at the huge house in front off him. His jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Is this the house where we need to get the scrolls from?" Deidara asked. The redhead shook his head.

"No Dei, we don't have a mission, that was just to keep the others from following us." Sasori answered. Deidara turned to Sasori as he cocked his head to the side. A question in his eyes.

"Well, you see Dei, I figured it wasn't safe for you to stay at the hideout so I talked to Pein and he will let us stay here for a while. Probably until we get the baby." Sasori explained further. Deidara nodded then turned around to watch the house.

"So is this your house?" Deidara asked pointing over to the house. Sasori nodded and took the blond's hand. He led the blond to the front door opening it. Deidara stared in amazement at the size of the house. Sasori quickly looked around. Everything was just as he had left it the only thing was that everything was covered in a thick layer off dust. He only needed to clean the house and fix some minor defects. Not that much work. Sasori reached for the light switch, turning the lights on. He expected it not to work but to his surprise it did. Deidara carefully walked into the hall and closed the door.

"Danna, it's beautiful, how could you keep this from me?" Deidara asked still amazed. The redhead shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't occur to me until the idea struck my mind to leave with you." The redhead explained softly. Deidara ventured further into the house switching the light on as he went. They first came across the kitchen. It had gray tiles. The walls were painted a traditional color which was a cross between purple, brown and gray. The counters were white with light blue counter tops and there was an island bench in the center. There was also a stove, microwave, oven, toaster, coffeemaker, kettle, a small grill, blender, dishwasher, cupboards and draws. Deidara walked over to the counter stroking the top with his finger.

"We should clean this really good before cooking and eating anything here." Deidara said as he wiped his finger on his cloak. Sasori only chuckled and waited. Deidara turned further to look. There was also a wooden kitchen table at the far end with eight chairs. All in the same color as the walls. Two place mats were lying beneath the dust and a candle holder in the middle which held up to five candles. There were wooden blinds over the windows, which were a light beige. Overall the kitchen was cozy. They walked out the kitchen into the living room. It was a big room, with light blue tiles on the floor. The walls were a darker shade off blue making it look even bigger. In the one corner stood a tv installation with dvd player. Their was a couch and two easy chairs in front of it with a coffee table in the middle. On the opposite wall stood a desk with computer and a bureau chair. There also was a wooden table for four in the center of the room. Most likely a work table.

"This is a very big room danna. How many people lived here?" Deidara asked as he turned to Sasori. The redhead smiled then shook his head. "Well mostly I lived here, but sometimes I had my cousins over." He answered. Then he took the blonds hand and led him to another room. This one was totally empty.

"This could be our art room." Sasori said pointing at the far end. "I could place a workbench to that wall to work on my puppets and you could have one on the opposite wall for your sculptures." He continued as he pointed to the other side. The blond nodded, he liked the idea. Deidara leaned against his danna yawning.

"I'm tired danna, tell me the rest in the morning please." The blond said. Sasori nodded.

"Okay. You know we can't sleep here right now right?" The redhead asked. Deidara nodded and yawned again.

"Alright, come on Dei, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow we are cleaning the house." Sasori said, lifting the blond bridal style. They walked back to the car, switching the lights off as they went. Sasori put the blond onto the backseat and then crawled beside the blond. They cuddled up against each other closing their eyes.

"Night danna," Deidara said.

"Night Dei." Sasori replied.

 **thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasori woke at the creak of dawn. He watched the sunrise and smiled. This was going to be a beautiful day. He looked down at his partner who was still asleep. Careful not to wake the blond he got out off the car and into the house. He walked over to the closet, pulling out all his cleaning equipment, he started to clean the house.

Deidara slowly opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. He looked around and then remembered. 'Oh yeah there new car and there new house.' Deidara stretched a bit searching for the redhead. He wasn't in the car so he must be in the house the blond thought. Deidara took a glance at the time.

"What 11:30 already, danna's gonna kill me." Deidara yelled as he jumped out the car and walked into the house. When he opened the front door he heard clattering coming from the kitchen. He looked in seeing his danna standing at the sink, his back to the door.

"I'm sorry for waking up so late danna, can you forgive me?" Deidara asked as he entered the kitchen. Sasori turned around to see his lovers face. He dried his hands and then hugged Deidara. Who was feeling confused.

"I don't want you apologizing. I let you sleep in, because I know you like it." Sasori said as he released Deidara. The blond smiled.

"Really danna, you're not mad at me?" He asked still confused. Sasori laughed at the face Deidara was making.

"No off course not, besides you would have been in the way." Deidara started to blush, he knew he wasn't good at cleaning, but that doesn't mean Sasori could rub it in.

"Well if that's the case. I'll be going so I won't be in the way anymore." Deidara said teasingly and turned to the door.

"Oh no you don't," Sasori wrapped his arms around the blond's waist pulling him against him. "I have done almost all the cleaning, so you are going to do the dishes." The redhead said. Deidara pouted and crossed his arms.

"But I hate doing the dishes, can't I use the dishwasher instead?" He asked. The redhead shook his head.

"No the dishwasher is not working yet. I need to fix it first thing tomorrow." Sasori said. Then he released his lover, turning him to the sink and than walked away. Deidara sighed. 'Well Sasori danna did do almost everything. It's only fair if I should do the dishes.' Deidara thought. He hummed under his breath as he cleaned plates and glasses. Suddenly a glass slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. It shattered to pieces. Deidara sighed and kneeled down, picking up the broken glass.

"Dei, where are you?" Sasori yelled as he came into the kitchen. Deidara jumped up to see Sasori.

"Are you okay, Dei?" Sasori asked worried.

"Yes danna, I'm fine. I did break a glass though, un." Deidara said. Sasori nodded and walked over to the blond.

"It's okay Dei, don't worry about a glass." Sasori said as he kneeled down and cleaned the remaining glass.

"That was the last thing I needed to clean though un." Deidara said, rubbing his arms. He suddenly felt very cold. 'What is happening to me. My body just feels so wrong and funny.' Deidara thought. He watched Sasori stand up and walking over to the garbage can. Sasori threw the glass away and then looked back at Deidara.

"You cold Dei?" He asked. The blond nodded still rubbing his arms, trying to gain some warmth.

"I'll turn the heat up. Then it will be warm soon." Sasori said, walking to the thermostat and turning it up. When he turned back around the blond was shivering, making Sasori feel sorry for him. He walked over to the blond, pulling him in a hug. Deidara felt the heat radiating from his danna's body. He started to relax a bit. 'This feels very nice, it is no fun to be pregnant.' The blond thought. Then it hit him again.

"Danna, we have to go to the doctor soon." Deidara said, his voice muffled by his danna's shirt.

"Yes I know, but I figured we should get the house in order before we do anything else." Sasori said.

"That is fine by me danna. If I think anything is wrong I will tell you." Deidara said, his face still in the puppets chest. Sasori smiled but then tightened his hold.

"Dei, I wanna show you something I've been working on." Sasori said, letting go off the blond but grabbing his hand. Deidara chuckled at the excited redhead and followed him. They stopped in front off the door to the art room. Sasori seemed nervous as he waited for Deidara to open the door. Deidara stepped forward putting his hand on the doorknob. Then he looked at Sasori, who encouraged the blond. Slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open. Deidara stepped into the room. He gasped at the sight off the room. It was beautiful, the walls were light blue with birds flying off to the distance. On each wall was a workbench just as Sasori had suggested the day before. Deidara turned to his danna tears in his eyes.

"It's beautiful danna, un. When did you do this?" Deidara asked. Sasori chuckled at the reaction. If he liked this he would love the nursery.

"Well like I said. I've been working on it from early this morning. And that's not all I did. I have one more surprise for you." Sasori said taking the blond by the hand, he pulled him out of the art room and towards another door. Sasori opened the door and pushed the blond inside. Deidara walked to the center off the room, turning to see every wall. It was amazing. Every wall was painted beige and the ceiling was blue like a sky. Here and there was painted a cloud. Deidara glomped his danna, making them fall to the ground.

"You're the best danna ever un. It's amazing, just like I wanted it too." Deidara said. Sasori laughed, kissing the blond.

"I'm glad you like it Dei." Sasori said after he broke the kiss. Deidara nodded furiously. Then he watched the other doors in the hallway.

"What is behind all the other doors danna?" The blond asked. Sasori giggled and motioned for the blond to get up. Then he got up himself.

"You can go take a look, go explore." Sasori said. The blond cheered and ran over to the door at the far end of the hallway. Deidara opened the door and looked inside. Sasori followed his blond at his own pace. Deidara was looking all over the room investigating everything he saw. Then suddenly the door bell rang. Sasori exchanged a look with Deidara.

"Do you expect someone Danna?" The blond asked. Sasori shook his head.

"Not really, but don't worry. I'll go open the door you can explore further. Be right back." Sasori said, kissing the blond and then turned around walking to the front door. Deidara shrugged and went further with admiring the room. Deidara soon got bored and moved on to the next room. He intended to wait for Sasori but he couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He quickly went through the remaining rooms until he came to the room with a black door. Deidara opened the door but jumped when he saw a figure standing by the bed. Deidara took a step back placing his hands to his stomach. He could sense this figure was dangerous.

"May I ask what you are doing in my house?" The dark figure asked.

"I live here with my danna." Deidara answered. He thought about Sasori, he should be at the door so if he could warn him then it would be alright. If he could only make it sound urgent.

"You can't be living here, because this is my house. I didn't sell it so I suggest you leave."

"No, this is danna's house and we are living here." Deidara stated with more force this time. The figure came towards him lifting his hand to his back. He pulled a sword from his back. Deidara quickly stepped back. 'this is going the wrong way. I need to warn danna.' The blond thought.

"Stay back." Deidara said his voice trembling.

"I don't take orders from strangers and defiantly not from some woman." Deidara wanted to scream he was a man but then a idea hid him. He took another step back but lost his balance. He fell sideways hitting his stomach. Deidara cried out in pain and curled into a ball.

"What are you a worthless woman. Can't even stay on your feet." The figure spoke again. 'Well I really didn't mean to fall and hurt myself but this may turn out quite good.' The blond thought.

"Danna." Deidara whispered.

"He isn't going to hear you if you don't raise your voice." The figure said laughing.

"Please, don't. I'm begging you. I'm pregnant, please. Aaaaah." Deidara started with a plea but ended with a scream. He really was in pain. 'What is happening. It really hurts just like in my dream.' The blond thought. He grabbed his stomach groaning in pain. Then he pushed himself up from the ground, trying to stand up. He leaned against the wall for support, still bending over.

"You even look worthless. I don't get how a whore like you got a husband." The figure said. Deidara shook his head trying to stand up straight. But when he straightened himself the pain got worse and he fell to the ground with a scream.

"Danna, Sasori danna!" The blond screamed. The figure started at the name.

Sasori was just on his way back from the front door. There had been a bible salesman trying to sell him a bible. He said no but the man kept pushing his foot between the door. Finally he convinced the man he wouldn't buy anything and the man left. Now he was mad because he had lost so much time with his Dei. When he walked past the kitchen he heard his blond scream. He ran to the hallway and saw his blond on the ground still screaming and clenching his stomach as a figure stood before him laughing his ass off. Sasori kneeled down beside the blond ignoring the figure.

"Dei what's wrong?" The redhead asked, wiping the tears off the blonds cheeks. Deidara looked up at his danna. "Hit the wall because he threatened me. Pain in my stomach." The blond said groaning and gasping. Sasori looked at the figure to see him pull out a kunai knife.

"So you are the one she calls danna. Why is that Sasori. I thought you said, not giving a shit about anyone beside yourself?" the figure asked. Sasori slowly lifted the blond off of the ground turning to the figure, he knew that voice. Even if he wanted to forget he couldn't.

"Well people change when they get older. Why don't you show your face you amateur puppeteer." Sasori said as he shoved the blond onto his back.

"You will never change Sasori, you're predictable. I know you. You're not capable off loving someone or even care for someone so why do you pretend to love that woman on your back?" The figure said stepping closer to the doorway.

"I'm not pretending, if I'm not mistaken you already had four wives, but killed them when they irritated you a little to much. So tell me, you know what love is all about but you can't be happy with another person. Tell me who is pretending now Kankuro?" Sasori said. The figure stopped in his movements only to throw the kunai moments later. Sasori lifted his arm to protect his and Deidara's face. The knife went in his arm but the puppet didn't move a inch. Deidara started sobbing, resting his head against the puppets back. He couldn't watch his danna being hurt even though the redhead didn't feel a thing. Kankuro gaped at him.

"How can you stand there without even trying to avoid the knife. You know it's poisonous still you don't move." Kankuro said a little angrily.

"Dei, calm down, this isn't good for the baby. Easy now, stop crying." Sasori said as he brought his unharmed arm up to stroke the blonds hair. Deidara sniffled and took a deep breath trying to calm down. "How is the pain?" Sasori asked.

"It's okay now, it's gone." Deidara answered.

"You don't say, your bitch is pregnant." Kankuro asked laughing at them. Sasori felt his anger rising. He pulled the kunai from his arm and threw it at Kankuro. He didn't see it coming and it went into his heart. Kankuro sank to his knees, pressing his hands to his chest. His breath slowed down till it stopped completely. Kankuro fell over and didn't move anymore. Deidara hugged his danna tightly as he started to cry again. Sasori turned around and walked back to the living room. He stroked the blonds hair trying to comfort him. They sat down on the couch, Deidara on the redheads lap. The blond buried his face in Sasori's chest still crying. The redhead was still trying to stop the blond from crying. He stroked the blonds hair till he stopped crying.

"Dei I know you're shocked, but I really had to kill him. I tried to just let him walk away but as you saw he didn't want to go. He just attacked you so I had to kill him. Please Dei, say you still love me." the redhead said as he nuzzled the blonds face. Deidara tilted his head back to give the redhead more room.

"Why do you think I don't love you anymore. It's not that I didn't see you kill anyone before. It was our job you know." Deidara asked.

"Well yes but I killed my cousin. That's a bit different." the redhead said kissing the blonds neck. Deidara giggled at the touch.

"Danna you're silly, off course I still love you. You did it to protect your family or at least the one you love carrying your child." Deidara said in between giggles. Sasori smiled turning the blonds face towards him.

"I really love you Dei, I would do anything for you." Sasori whispered. Deidara smiled back at him, leaning in and kissing his danna.

"I love you too danna." Deidara said, then the blond yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap. I'll go clean up." Sasori said, standing up and putting the blond back on the couch. Deidara nodded and yawned again, resting his head to the pillows, he closed his eyes. Sasori turned to the door and walked to the bedroom again. 'Luckily the hallway has tiles and no carpet, so it's easy to clean.' The redhead thought as he turned around the corner to look at the damage. He quickly walked over to the closet pulling out the cleaning supplies and started cleaning. He started with wrapping the body in plastic and pulling it to the basement, then he cleaned the blood from the floor and the walls. He clean the whole hallway so if the police would come over they would find out they only cleaned one part off the hallway. Sasori cleaned the hallway with bleach so every single piece of evidence was destroyed. After he finished he went back to the living room. When he walked in the blond was sitting on the couch. He looked panicked but when he saw Sasori he jumped on him. Sasori caught the blond in his arms holding him close to his chest.

"Danna where were you, I was so worried." The blond asked. Sasori shook his head smiling.

"I just finished cleaning up and came to check up on you." Sasori said. 'Oh that's were he was all that time. I didn't remember him leave. I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. I worried over nothing.' The blond thought.

"Dei, can I work on my puppets for a while. I need some time to relax and think." Sasori said, breaking the blonds train off thoughts. Deidara pouted but then smiled again as he remembered something.

"Sure Danna, maybe I could paint some birds on the walls of the bedroom?" He asked his danna. Sasori blinked in surprise but then smiled.

"Do you think you can paint some in the nursery as well. I don't like to admit it but I'm no good in painting birds." Sasori said in reply. Deidara's eyes sparkled, he hugged his danna again and than took off towards their nursery. Sasori followed slowly, his mind set on finding a way to propose to his blond.


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara quickly made his way over to their art room grabbing the equipment he needed and then headed towards the door. He bumped into the redhead, who wanted to enter the room. Deidara carefully looked up at Sasori, a little scared he would be mad at him, but Sasori only smiled and kissed the blond on the forehead.

"Show me when you think it's ready alright Dei?" Deidara nodded as he watched the redhead stepping aside so he could pass.

"I will Danna, you'll love it. I'm sure." Deidara said walking over to the nursery. He quickly looked over his shoulder before he entered the room. Sasori was already in the art room. Deidara walked into the room stopping in the center. He laid his supplies down and watched the walls. Then he took a pencil and started drawing.

Sasori had closed the door so he would hear the blond come in if he wanted to bother the redhead. He went over to the workbench and pulled out his paper and pencils, then grabbed his measurement equipment and went to the basement. He quickly made the measurements and draw the body on the paper. After that was finished he went back up and to the art room where he started carving in the wood. He was almost done with his puppet when the blond ran into the room. He stopped behind the redhead watching over his shoulder at his new puppet.

"It's a bit scary looking Danna. Is it supposed to look that way?" The blond asked. Sasori turned around a scowl on his face. He didn't want to be bothered right now.

"Yes it is supposed to look that way you brat. What do you want?" The redhead said sounding irritated. They looked at each other, then the blond stepped back looking at the ground beneath his feet. 'Maybe if I don't answer he won't be as mad. I might say something stupid.' the blond thought. Sasori watched Deidara stepping back and looking at his feet. A pang of guild struck his heart. He felt bad he snapped at the blond. Slowly standing from his chair and walking to Deidara he said:

"I'm sorry Dei. I didn't mean to snap at you." Deidara looked up at his danna, tears in his eyes.

"You were pretty mean danna. I just wanted to talk to you and..." Deidara trailed off. Sasori waited but the blond didn't go on.

"And?" the redhead asked, seeing the tears drop from the blonds eyes. He cupped the blonds cheek wiping away the tears. Deidara took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask if you had time to come with me?" Deidara said looking away. He felt a bit embarrassed but didn't know why.

"Okay Dei, where are we going?" Sasori asked. The blond smiled his mood changed from sad to happy in a matter of seconds. Deidara took the redhead's hand and pulled him towards the nursery. In front of the door stood his supplies but when the redhead looked at the door he was amazed. The blond had painted a beautiful scenery. It was a desert background filled with rocks. On one off the rocks lay a red scorpion his symbol. The sky was clear blue with only one big eagle painted in it.

"Do you like what I did danna, the scorpion is you and the eagle represents me. I even left some room for another animal for our child." Deidara said. Sasori nodded, he didn't know what to say. He just stood there staring at the door, lost in thoughts.

"Danna, are you okay?" Deidara asked. The redhead didn't reply, he only stared at the door. The blond called out again, still no answer. Then he shook the redheads shoulder and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What! Oh it's beautiful Dei. I love it." Sasori said softly. Deidara laughed and kissed Sasori on the cheek.

"Thank you, un." Deidara said, then he pulled the redhead to the door of their bedroom. When he paused in front of it Sasori noticed the blond looked really nervous.

"I didn't do much here but I hope you like it to. It's the first time I tried anything like this." The blond said opening the door and stepping aside. Sasori walked into the room flicking on the lights. He looked around but didn't see anything different. Just when he wanted to ask his eye fell on the headboard off their bed. He slowly walked over to the bed followed by the blond. Sasori let his finger trail over the fresh carved wood.

"I really tried my hardest, but not everything is perfect. I also know you would be much better in doing it but I wanted to surprise you. Do you think it's okay or maybe I just ruined a great piece of wood. I'm sorry if..." Deidara was silenced when Sasori put a finger to his lips.

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." the redhead explained. Deidara's eyes filled with tears again, now because of happiness.

"But I still think it's less pretty than when you work on carving." Deidara said sniffling a little. Sasori got up from the bed and walked to the blond. He pulled him into a warm hug.

"Dei, I'm honored you tried to please me with my own art and I don't think anyone could do a better job. It is just perfect as it is. And if anyone says otherwise I'll poison them." Sasori said. Deidara couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He sobbed lightly and buried his face against his danna's chest. He was just so emotional as of late. Sasori hugged the blond, holding him close to his chest. Stroking the blond's hair.

"I really like the scorpion and eagle you carved, did you use any off my spare tools?" the redhead asked. Deidara shook his head.

"No, I used a pocketknife I had with me." he replied. Sasori was a little shocked.

"How did you manage that with a pocketknife. I couldn't do it if that was all I had." Sasori exclaimed. The blond smiled at his danna's words. Suddenly he felt tired and yawned.

"Seems like my little Dei-chan is sleepy, maybe we should go to bed." the redhead said lifting Deidara bridal style. The blond gave a yelp and cling to the redhead. Sasori walked over to Deidara's side of the bed and then put him down.

"Danna, could you come lay down with me?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded and leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched a spark shot through the blond. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck pulling him even closer. Sasori moved his lips against the blonds. He stroked the blonds bottom lip with his tongue. Deidara gladly gave his danna entrance. Their tongues battled for dominance, Sasori winning almost instantly. He explored the blond's mouth not a single spot went untouched. Then they broke free, both panting for breath.

"You really should get some sleep Dei-chan." Sasori said. The blond pouted, he didn't want to sleep now his pants were getting tight. He felt his member grow as Sasori looked at him with a sensual smirk on his face. Deidara grabbed the redhead's cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. Sasori stroked the blond's bulge earning a moan from Deidara. The redhead felt his own pants getting uncomfortable as his member grew. He broke the kiss and started to nibble at Deidara's earlobe earning another moan.

"Please, danna." Deidara said slightly panting.

"What do you want Dei-chan, tell me."

"You danna please!" the blond moaned again as Sasori kissed his neck.

"You sure Dei, you're not tired?"

"No...danna...please...take...me." the blond couldn't stop moaning as Sasori kept teasing his sensitive flesh. Deidara felt Sasori smirk against his skin.

"Alright if that is what you wish." Sasori said. Then he quickly pulled the blond's shirt over his head. Deidara looked up at his danna, eyes glazed with lust. He needed this and he needed it now. Sasori held three fingers in the blond's face.

"Do I need to say it?" He said as the blond took Sasori's fingers in his mouth. He sucked them, coating them evenly with saliva. Sasori looked down seeing the blond sucking on his fingers. 'What a lovely sight.' the redhead thought. When Sasori deemed them wet enough he pulled them out.

"Whenever you're ready." Sasori said, pulling the blond's pants and boxers down with his other hand. The blond shivered at the cold air hitting his hot member.

"This is gonna hurt." Sasori said and before Deidara could reply he pushed two fingers in the blond's heat. Deidara gasped clenching the bed sheets. He let out a soft growl.

"Shh, try to relax." Sasori said, making his fingers move in and out. He made scissoring motions with his fingers stretching the blond and making him adjust to the feeling. When the blond started to pant he put his last finger in. The blond wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck pulling him towards him. Sasori trusted his fingers in and out searching for that special spot.

"Fuck, danna, do that again." the blond moaned.

"Ah found it." the redhead said trusting in again. Deidara gave a strangled scream and tightened his grip on the redhead's neck. Sasori grabbed Deidara's member and started to pump in time with his trusts. Deidara tensed up but not cry out for his cries were drowned out by Sasori's lips against his own. He was close to the edge, then Sasori pulled his fingers out. Deidara opened is mouth to say something but his words turned to a scream when Sasori inserted his member.

"Ahhh, not so rough danna, it hurts un!" Deidara yelled, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Just relax the pain will be goon soon." Sasori said sitting up and bringing the blond into his lap. Sasori kept still till the blond started squirming. Sasori pulled out almost until the tip was exposed and then slammed back in.

"Sasori danna un!" Deidara cried, beginning to feel the pleasure of Sasori inside him. Hearing this Sasori sped up his pace, enjoying the cries of the beautiful blond in his arms as he slammed into him over and over... and over.

"S-sasori danna, un...faster...harder!" the blond cried. Sasori did as Deidara commanded, picking up his pace. Their twin cries of pleasure echoed in their bedroom. The heat in Deidara's stomach reached the max and he screamed again. Sasori started to pump the blond's member in time with his trusts. The blond screamed again and came all over their stomachs. Sasori trust once more and came deep in the blond screaming his name. Heavily panting they lay on the bed. The blond cuddles up to the redhead's chest. When his breathing became normal again he looked up at his danna.

"Danna I love you un." Deidara said smiling.

"I love you too Dei," the redhead said stroking the blond's hair. "Now sleep. It's been a busy day and tomorrow we need to go to the doctors." he continued. Deidara wrinkled his nose at the idea.

"Do we really have to go. I feel fine only a little tired. I promise if I don't feel well I will tell you." Deidara said in a whining voice. Sasori shook his head.

"Deidara it is for your own good and for our child." the redhead said. Deidara shook his head and he looked sad. Faking innocence, he tried to convince the redhead.

"Why won't you go to the doctor Dei, it's not like they will hurt you now would they." Sasori said.

"Well I don't like doctors very much un. They are scary." Deidara said softly turning his head into the redhead's chest. Sasori watched his blond as he hid his face until he felt something drop on his skin. He shivered and then placed his hand on the blond's head. Hoping he could reassure his blond.

"Dei, if you really don't want to go you don't have to. But if anything is wrong you need to tell me." Sasori said as he lifted the blond's head to look at him. Deidara's eyes were filled with tears. He nodded, kept crying, but seemed happy.

"Okay danna." Deidara said sobbing. He laid his head back on the redhead's chest. Crying softly, he didn't even understand why he was crying but he couldn't stop either. Sasori felt bad, he managed to make the blond cry again. He kept stroking the blond's hair while thinking. The blond's sobs quiet down and his breathing was slow and steady again. Sasori looked down to see his blond sleeping. He sighed slowly shaking his head. Why did his blond object the idea of the doctor when he proposed the whole idea. He didn't get it.


	7. Chapter 7

Deidara ran his soft hands along the mouldable clay sculpture. The blond wore a stripped red and while shirt, along with a pair of clay covered blue overalls. His blond hair was tied up in a ponytail with his usual hair bang covering his left eye. He felt a pair of arms snake around his slim waist from behind and someone rest their chin on his right shoulder. The blond turned his head to see Sasori. The redhead was wearing a light blue silk shirt. Sewn onto the pocket was the symbol he also carved into their headboard.

"What's my Dei up to?" Sasori asked. Deidara chuckled. He'd played this game with Sasori before in this last week. Their house was clean and Sasori had fixed the defects so now they could soon start with the preparations for the baby. Sasori was sometimes really worried about him because he was really ill sometimes and vomited a lot. Deidara reassured his beloved redhead it was just morning sickness and that it was normal. Sasori had insisted he would go to the doctors but Deidara had won the discussion. But Sasori had told him if he would vomit once more he would take him to the doctor. He felt the redhead tightening his grip.

"I'm making a sculpture un." Deidara quickly answered snapping out of his thoughts. Sasori started to nibble at his neck.

"Really Dei?" Sasori said softly a smile on his lips.

"Yes danna, really un."

"Why Dei, you're all covered in clay." Sasori said teasingly. Deidara chuckled once more.

"What can I say? I'm a messy artist un." Deidara said. Sasori chuckled against Deidara's neck.

"Yes but you're my little messy artist."

"Indeed I am, just like you're my handsome Sasori danna un." Sasori kissed Deidara's neck lightly.

"Indeed I am, Dei, I'm all yours." Sasori said as he nuzzled the side off Deidara's face. "I love you Dei."

"I love you too dan-" Deidara suddenly retched, bringing his clay covered hand to his mouth. Sasori used his stomach cable to grab the bucket he had been using to mop yesterday and moved Deidara to kneel on the floor, his head over the bucket. Deidara threw up into the bucket while Sasori held his hair back and rubbed the blond's back.

"That's it, I'm taking you to the doctors." Sasori said. Deidara gave a slight nod before throwing uup once more into the bucket. When he was finished Sasori handed him a glass of water. The blond took a sip so he could wash away the acidly taste. Then he walked to their bedroom and changed. Deidara now wore a black shirt with short sleeves, along with a pair of faded blue jeans and a belt. He walked back to the living room.

"Danna, I know you said if I vomited once again you would take me to the doctors but now I don't feel sick anymore so it's not necessary to take me." Deidara said as he watched his danna get up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Dei, I'm taking you to the doctor, if you want to or not. Even if that means I have to drag you." Sasori said, his voice sternly. Deidara only looked at his feet. He knew if his danna wanted something nobody could tell him otherwise. Deidara heard footsteps coming towards him, then a hand on his chin lifting his face up. He looked into a pair off red-brown eyes.

"Dei, tell me what's wrong. Why won't you go to the doctor. They really are not going to hurt you." Sasori asked, he was really worried about Deidara.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just..." Deidara trailed off looking away. 'Why is it so difficult to say I'm scared.' Deidara thought. Sasori waited impatiently for the blond to continue. He watched as Deidara took a deep breath and looked back at him.

"I'm scared danna." the blond said, his voice barely a whisper. Sasori was stunned, his blond was scared. Deidara never got scared, the only thing Sasori knew Deidara was scared off was their leader but he had approved off the situation so that couldn't be the reason. Sasori stayed quiet and only looked at Deidara. The blond was near crying, he blinked and bit his lip to stop the tears from flowing out off his eyes. Suddenly Sasori stepped closer and hugged the blond.

"Don't be scared Dei, you know I'll protect you." he said comforting the blond. Deidara shook his head, and cried again.

"You can't protect me from this danna, because it's my own body I'm afraid off." Sasori looked at his blond a look off confusedness on his face. He didn't get what the blond meant. But before he could ask the blond started to explain.

"Do you know only 60% off pregnancies make it passed twelve weeks." the blond couldn't help but sob. Sasori now knew why his blond didn't want to go. He stroked the blond's hair and tried to reassure him.

"Oh Dei. Now I get it, you're afraid off bad news. But Dei, if we don't go we will never know if it's alright. Please Dei, just come with me so we'll know. It will give me some peace of mind. I'm already so worried about you two, please?" Sasori softly said. Deidara stopped crying, stunned at his danna's words. 'He said please. Even said it twice.' Deidara thought before he nodded.

"Okay danna, but only so you'll get some peace off mind. I still don't like it, but than again I never like doctors in the first place." the blond said after a while. Sasori nodded taking the blond by the hand he leaded him to their car and opened the door for him. Deidara sat down putting his seatbelt on. Sasori walked to the other side off the car and took place behind the wheel. He started the car and drove to the doctors.

It was a very bright day and Sasori had to put his sunglasses on to see anything. Deidara just looked out the window, letting his thought room free. He thought about everything that happened lately. So much was changed but he was happy he was with Sasori and than nobody else in the Akatsuki knew he was pregnant. He would be seen even more off a freak if they knew. After a while his eyelids started to droop and then he was asleep.

"Dei wake up, we're here." Sasori's soft voice woke the blond. Deidara groaned a little but opened his eyes. He looked up at his danna and smiled a little. He stretched and got out off the car. Together they walked inside the building. Deidara really didn't like doctors but if Sasori thought it was for the best he would go to the doctor. They walked to the counter to announce they wanted to see a doctor. The receptionist looked at Deidara and then at Sasori.

"What are your symptoms?" the girl asked. Deidara looked up at his danna, he smiled but then ran to the bathroom. Sasori shook his head.

"My boyfriend is pregnant and has been having morning sickness. But lately he can't keep anything down. Not only in the mornings but all day. Everything he eats comes back out. I was worried that wasn't normal so I took him here so the doctor can check up on him." Sasori said to the girl.

"Alright, morning sickness is normal but it's not normal to be vomiting so much. May I know his name?" the receptionist asked.

"Off course, Tamari, his name is Deidara." Sasori answered.

"Okay, that was weird, how did you know my name?" Tamari asked. Sasori thought quickly, he couldn't say he recognized her. Then he saw her name tag and pointed at it. Tamari looked down than smiled at him.

"Off course my name tag." Tamari laughed, then wrote down the blond's name.

"You can wait in that room over there. I will call for you when the doctor is available." Tamari said. Sasori nodded, then turned around to look for his blond when he saw him walking towards him.

"Are you done with the receptionist?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded ant took the blond by the hand leading him into the waiting room. 'Good thing she didn't recognized me, maybe this can work here in Suna.' Sasori thought as he led the blond.

"We need to wait for the doctor because we didn't make a appointment before we came over. I should have thought about that, now we have to wait and I really hate waiting." Sasori said as he sat down on one off the very uncomfortable chairs. Deidara giggled and sat down beside his danna.

"You wanted to go to the doctor. I think you worry to much, the doctor probably will say it is just normal and than we can go home again." Deidara said almost relieved.

"Dei, that receptionist said it isn't normal to be vomiting all day and at this rate you don't get the right nutrition from your food." Sasori answered. Deidara shot a glare at the girl behind the counter but she didn't notice.

"Danna my back hurts, these are very uncomfortable." Deidara said as he pointed to the chair he was sitting in.

"Yes I know Dei, but you'll have to endure a little longer. I just hope the doctor is available soon." the redhead replied.

"But danna, it really hurts un! Can't I sit in your lap, you're much more comfy un." Deidara whined. Sasori shook his head. He knew if Deidara began whining he wouldn't stop before he got what he wanted. Sasori sat up in his chair lifting his arms motioning for Deidara to come sit in his lap. Deidara cheered and quickly climbed into the redheads lap, nuzzling the crook off Sasori's neck. The blond let out a content sigh and closed his eyes. He felt much better now he was close to his danna. Sasori sigh also and began to stroke the blond's back. After a couple minutes the blond yawned and looked up at his danna sleepily.

"You tired Dei?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded and yawned again.

"How long until we are able to see that stupid doctor?" the blond asked. Sasori shrugged his shoulders and continued stroking the blonds back. Then suddenly the receptionist stood before them.

"You can go in now, the doctor will be with you shortly." Tamari said, then she walked back to the counter. Sasori let go off Deidara whom got off his lap. They walked over to the door Tamari had pointed at, it was slightly ajar so they walked in. Deidara sat on the examination table waiting for the doctor, with Sasori stroking his hair, comforting Deidara.

The doctor opened the door and walked in. She shook their hand and walked over to the desk. She looked through the papers, then looked up confused.

"I think their has been a mix up." the doctor said looking at the couple.

"How come?" the redhead asked as he watched the doctor coming over to them.

"Well in my papers I read mister Deidara and that he should be pregnant. But I think it should be miss isn't it?" the doctor asked. Deidara shook his head.

"Your papers are correct. I am a male un." he said looking amused to see the look on the doctors face. The doctor took a minute to compose herself then place the clipboard down.

"Well that is exceptional. You may call me Tsunade or doctor what you prefer." she said grabbing her pen. "Now let's get this over with. You experience a lot off vomiting. Is it always on a certain time off day?" Tsunade asked.

"Not really, it's always really sudden. One moment I'm fine and the next I'm puking my guts out." Deidara answered. Tsunade wrote something down on the paper and got up.

"Alright, I need to check if everything is okay so you'll need a ultrasound. Follow me please." the doctor said. Sasori nodded and turned to the door. Deidara also nodded and hopped off of the bench, immediately feeling dizzy. He put a hand on Sasori for balance. Tsunade lead both off them down the hallway. They entered a black carpeted room with light cream brown painted walls. On the right side of the room was a chair built so if you were to sit in it you would be lying down. Next to the chair was a machine which had a large screen on it. Deidara sat back down on the chair and lifted his shirt up a bit to reveal his still slim waist. Sasori sat on the ground next to him, watching the machine screen. Deidara cringed when he felt the cold gel on his bare skin. He felt Tsunade roll the scanner over his skin. She stopped at a certain place and made a confused noise.

"Deidara, how long have you been feeling nauseas?" Tsunade asked.

"About three weeks un." Deidara answered. Sasori, whom had been watching the screen, suddenly grabbed Deidara's hand.

"It looks like you are indeed pregnant, but something is wrong." Tsunade said calmly.

"What un!?" Deidara asked as he suddenly sat up staring at Tsunade. She pushed him back down and put the scanner back on Deidara's stomach. She rotated the screen so Deidara could see.

"You see this black splodge here?" Tsunade asked, pointing on the screen. There was a weird circle marked with a light color, with a black sort off squiggle thing inside it. Deidara slowly nodded as an answer.

"Well that is your baby, but it is rather small for five weeks, so I guess we should keep you here for about a week, just to make sure everything is alright." Tsunade said sounding really cold. She just said something is wrong with their child. Deidara's brain started thinking about what could happen and now she wanted him to stay here for a week. Then suddenly the world went black for Deidara as he passed out.

Deidara noticed something cold and wet on his forehead along with a hand running up and down his right arm. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Sasori staring at him. The redhead gave a soft smile.

"How is my Dei-chan feeling?" Sasori asked softly.

"I've been better un. What hap-." Everything came rushing back at him. He placed his hand to his forehead.

"What is wrong with our child?" Deidara asked. He sat up to see he was lying on one off the clinic's beds, the flannel falling of his forehead. Sasori got up and kissed Deidara on the cheek lovingly, trying to calm the blond down. There was a click as the door opened and Tsunade walked into the room, holding some x-rays in hand.

"While you were unconscious I took some x-rays. Luckily everything is fine with you but I can't say the same off your baby. That is the reason I want you to stay here for a while." Tsunade said. She looked at Sasori who nodded then at Deidara who just stared at her.

"Right now I need to weigh you and measure your waist. All just standard procedure off course. After that I need to know about family history, if you've had any diseases, we will also have to ultrasound the baby once more just to make sure off my findings." she explained to them. Deidara just gave a pale nod. Sasori watched as his blond sat on the edge off the bed. He still looked a bit pale and he seemed unstable on his legs. Sasori reached Deidara his hand, who grabbed it eagerly. Deidara was grateful his danna offered some support. Together they followed the doctor to another room. It was exactly like the ultrasound room only without the actual machine and the chair. Instead there were a few cabinets, two couches facing each other, a table, and a large scale at the very back off the room. Tsunade asked Deidara to stand on the scale. Sasori watched the blond's slim waist as Deidara stood on the scale. 'There is a baby in there? But he is just as skinny as ever!' Sasori thought. He was perplexed and now there was something wrong with their baby. Maybe there was something wrong with Deidara, even if Tsunade said he was fine.

"Reasonable weight, somewhat low but fine." Tsunade said as she wrote Deidara's weight down on a medical sheet.

"I wish I was that god damn skinny but of well. You sometimes can't tell if someone is pregnant by looking at five weeks. The baby should be only half a centimeter long at this stage." She said. Sasori was a little angry.

"But if the baby is supposed to be small why do you need Deidara to stay here." he said glaring at her.

"Well since Deidara is a male and male pregnancies are tricky I don't want to risk anything." Tsunade said, as she put the measuring tape around Deidara's waist and measured the diameter. She made a small hum and wrote the number down.

"Good, now sit down." Tsunade said pointing at the couch. Sasori took Deidara's hand and smiled at his lover reassuringly. Deidara gave a faint smile back. They sat down on the couch, Deidara is Sasori's lap. He leaned back so Sasori could look over his shoulder. The redhead wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist running his thumb over the still unnoticeable belly. Tsunade sat down on the couch opposite off their own and took the clipboard in hand.

"Any diseases in your family?" Tsunade asked. They both shook their heads.

"Any birth defects?"

"Only my hand mouths but I don't think that counts." Deidara answered. Tsunade shook her head then looked at Sasori.

"I was born three weeks early." Sasori said. Tsunade shook her head again.

"That's not relevant, any other things?" she asked. Deidara shook his head and after a bit off thinking Sasori did the same.

"Alright, than we shall ultrasound Deidara one more time. Maybe you can go bring Deidara some clothes and toilet articles while we are doing the ultrasound. That way you save time." she said to Sasori, who nodded. Deidara watched his danna nod with shock in his eyes. He squeezes his danna's hand till he heard some clicking. Sasori looked down to their entangled hands, he saw the blond squeezing him tightly. Then he looked the blond in his shocked eyes.

"Danna..." the blond whispered voice almost inaudible. The blond's eyes started to tear up, he didn't want to be left alone in this clinic. 'Sasori should know I am afraid of doctors and clinics. I even told him before we went.' Deidara thought to himself. Sasori suddenly remembered the blond saying something about being scared to be alone in a clinic.

"It sure is a good plan but I rather stay with Deidara until the ultrasound is done." Sasori said. He felt the blond relax in his arms. Tsunade nodded then led them to the ultrasound room. Deidara leaning heavily on the redhead. He rested his head on his danna's shoulder.

"I'm really tired danna." Deidara said as they entered the room.

"When you are done here Dei, you can sleep for a while, I promise." Sasori said helping Deidara in the chair. Deidara nodded and lifted his shirt up a bit. He cringed at the cold gel but didn't move.

"Okay, let's take a look, at about five weeks you should be able to hear the heartbeat off the baby. If we hear it the baby should be fine." Tsunade said as she rolled the scanner over Deidara's stomach. The sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the room. Sasori's eyes widened and he looked up at Deidara who also listened in amazement. That was their baby. Sasori felt pride and gave Deidara's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well everything seems to be developing but just to make sure I want to keep Deidara here." Tsunade said. Sasori looked at Deidara's face, only to see that the blond had fallen asleep.

"He will probably be exhausted a lot, one of the downsides of pregnancy." Tsunade said. Sasori answered with a nod.

"Anything else I need to know?" Sasori asked. Tsunade thought for a second.

"Make sure he eats well so the baby gets enough nutrition. Small regular meals and regular drinks can help prevent indigestion, help nausea and help fatigue. A good variety. He isn't a vegetarian, is he?" Tsunade asked a little worried. Sasori chuckled.

"Far from it." he answered.

"That's good then. A little tip, nibbling cucumber that had been soaked in water is a good remedy for morning sickness." Tsunade said with a smile. Sasori nodded again.

"Well let's get mister Iwa to a room. We only have one person rooms but I don't think that is a problem. Is it?" Tsunade asked. Sasori shook his head as he stood. He picked up Deidara bridal style and followed the doctor to a vacant room. Sasori laid Deidara gently onto the covers of the bed. He kissed Deidara's forehead and turned to Tsunade.

"He'll probably sleep till I'm back but if he by any chance would wake up just let him call me." Sasori said softly. "He knows the number." Tsunade nodded and opened the door waiting for Sasori to exit the room. Sasori looked over his shoulder one more time and then exited the room. Tsunade closed it behind them without a sound.

"I'll get you the list with stuff he'll need." Tsunade said walking to a counter with a nurse. Sasori thought about what would have happened if he didn't get Deidara to the doctor. Their child would need more care as a normal pregnancy that's for sure. If Deidara hadn't want to go because he thought everything was fine, then their child had been in big trouble. Sasori shook his head to lose the awful thoughts. He didn't want to think about it.

"Here you are. I've circled everything Deidara might need for his stay here." Tsunade said, snapping Sasori back to reality.

"Yes thank you. I won't be gone long only about a hour." Sasori answered as he took the piece off paper. He quickly scanned the words nodding at them. 'Wouldn't be to hard.' Sasori thought. He looked at the doctor as he folded the paper.

"Take good care off Deidara while I am gone and don't forget to give him a phone when he wakes up." Sasori said, then he turned and walked towards the exit. He made his way over to the car, hopping inside and starting the engine. He put his seatbelt on and drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

When Deidara opened his eyes all he saw were bright lights. He was laying on his back in a white room.

"Where am I un?" he asked out loud. Deidara jumped when the answer came. Deidara quickly turned around to see a nurse right beside his bed. He was paralyzed with fear, not able to move. The nurse smiled at him, probably to assure him, but Deidara was to scared. When his body finally listened to him, he jumped out off bed. He walked back wards till he hit a wall.

"Stay away from me un. I don't... Where is danna!" Deidara almost yelled. The nurse held her hands up trying to calm him down.

"Please mister Iwa, try to calm down. Everything is alright mister-" the nurse was cut off by a box off gloves to her face.

"I need danna, where is he?" Deidara asked, his voice trembling. The nurse shook her head and took the blankets she placed down earlier.

"I don't know where your husband is. I only came in to get some blankets. If you just wait here I'll get the doctor." she said turning to the door. Deidara froze again at the word "doctor" but before he could reply the nurse had left the room. Now Deidara was alone, he stumbled to the corner off the room and sat down behind a chair. He pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Deidara was slightly shivering and tears were dripping out the corner off his eyes. When the door opened again he looked up. Tsunade was standing in the doorway looking around in search of him. Deidara held his breath hoping she would leave, but she didn't. Tsunade walked over to his bed looking underneath. She was clearly looking for him. Deidara watched in fear as she came closer and closer. Then the chair was pushed aside and Tsunade was looking at him. Deidara jumped up and searched for a way out when Tsunade spoke.

"Mister Iwa please calm down. How are you feeling?" she asked. Deidara watched her suspiciously and tried to push himself further against the wall. He started to tremble and before he could stop himself he was sobbing. Slowly he slide down the wall, is head in his hands. Tsunade took a stepp closer.

"Don't you come any closer." Deidara shouted. Tsunade shook her head in surprise. 'What happened to him, he was so nice before so why.' Tsunade thought. Just than Deidara wrapped is arms around his legs again and hid his face in his knees.

"Deidara what's wrong, are you in pain?" Tsunade asked. Deidara didn't answer but mumbled something. Tsunade came closer to hear what he was saying.

"It's alright, it's alright. Danna will be here soon. He will save me from the scary doctors." Deidara mumbled. Tsunade almost hid her head when the realization struck her. Deidara was afraid. She didn't know what spooked him but she had to do something. Tsunade turned around and walked to the door.

"Deidara, please try to calm down, I'll go get you a phone so you can call Sasori." she said exiting the room and closing the door behind her. Deidara was crying again while thinking what the doctor had said. 'Wait a phone, why would I need a phone.' he thought. Before Deidara had a chance to figure that out Tsunade came back in. she installed the phone next to the bed, then she walked over to the door again.

"Mister Akasuna told us to let you use the phone to call him. He also told us you would know the number." Tsunade said to him.

"You are lying, you did something with that phone trying to poison me or something. Sasori would never say to call him because he doesn't want to be disturbed unless it is important." Deidara said angrily. Tsunade shook her head.

"Mister Akasuna left us with that instruction, so please just call him. He will be able to explain things to you. You don't need to be afraid." she said.

"I'm not afraid off you!" Deidara yelled. Tsunade only nodded and closed the door again. Deidara got up slowly and walked to the phone. He hesitantly took it off the hook and dialed the number. After two rings the phone was answered.

"Sasori Akasuna." Sasori said through the phone.

"Danna, Sasori danna? Is that you un?" Deidara said between sobs.

"Dei, what's wrong. Why are you crying?" Sasori asked worried.

"W-Where are... you. Why..did you leave...me?" Deidara managed to say.

"Calm down Dei. It's okay. I just went to get you your clothes and toiletries." Sasori said trying to calm the blond.

"Danna... I think... I'm having... a panic attack...I can't breathe." Deidara struggled to breath.

"Dei, listen to me, just breath slowly, in and out." Sasori sounded almost angry. Deidara tried but he was just too scared. He was hyperventilating.

"God dammit, Deidara listen. Breath in and out." Sasori yelled trough the phone. Deidara was startled by the loud voice, it snapped him out of it. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out again.

"Yes that's it Deidara, in and out, keep it up." Sasori said relieved. He parked the car still comforting the blond. He quickly pulled the two bags out off the trunk and walked inside.

"Danna, I am really scared!" Deidara said, he had calmed down enough so he could talk. Then he heard noises in the background.

"Where are you danna, surely you're not at home. Are you leaving me here while you go out to have fun?" Deidara said angrily. Just as he said it the door opened. Deidara jumped at the sound and turned around. Sasori stood in the doorway slightly panting.

"No!" Sasori growled. Deidara started to cry again as he lunged at his danna. Sasori dropped the bags just in time to catch Deidara. He held his blond close to his chest, stroking his hair.

"Ssh, it's okay Dei. Everything is alright. I'm here, ssh, calm down." Sasori comforted his lover. Deidara buried his face against the redhead's chest, crying uncontrollably. Sasori walked into the room and closed the door with his foot. Then he walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled Deidara into his lap and let him cry, stroking his lovers back.

"D-danna, I..I was...so scared." The blond said between sobs.

"I know you were Dei. But you need your stuff and since you were asleep I thought I could make it back before you woke up." Sasori said apologetically. Deidara nodded ready to accept his apology.

"I'm glad...you're back." Deidara answered. Finally calming down.

"I am too Dei." Sasori said. They were disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Sasori said. The door opened to reveal Tsunade. She came in and closed the door.

"I have some good and bad news," she said looking at Sasori. "What do you want first?" she continued. Sasori looked at Deidara who nodded.

"The bad news first." he answered.

"Alright... well I have consulted another gynecologist and she says we can't guarantee the health off this baby, but we will keep you here only for one night. She thinks the baby is fine now but just to be safe. That was the good news. We need to keep you at regular check ups at the clinic though." Tsunade said. Sasori nodded and Deidara looked a bit sad though.

"So there is a great chance my baby won't make it?" Deidara asked his voice shaking. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes that's true but that is also for female pregnancies. There is always a great chance of miscarriage in the early state of pregnancy. But if we keep an eye on you the chance of miscarriage is a lot smaller." she explained. Deidara nodded, he looked relieved.

"If Deidara is going to stay here tonight, can I stay too?" Sasori asked, changing the subject.

"Well normally we want family to go home-" Tsunade was cut off.

"No, I don't want to stay here. Danna please take me home?" Deidara pleaded.

"As I was saying, normally you can't but considering the circumstances you can stay tonight. I'll ask Tamari if she can arrange another bed." Tsunade said ignoring Deidara.

"Good, but we won't need another bed, we don't want to cause you trouble," Sasori grabbed Deidara's hands forcing them open. "Don't do that Dei, you'll hurt your hand mouths." Sasori said still looking at the doctor.

"If you say so, do you need anything else?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes one other thing. May Deidara leave this room?" Sasori asked, stroking his thumb over the palms of Deidara's hand.

"Yes he may, but don't leave the clinic. You can buy food in the staff restaurant and there is a bathroom behind that door." Tsunade said pointing at the door opposite off the room door. Deidara and Sasori both nodded.

"If there is anything you need just call for a nurse, and now I really have to go, patients are waiting." Tsunade said, then she turned and left the room. Leaving Sasori and Deidara alone.

"Danna, I want to go home un." Deidara said. Sasori shook his head, looking into Deidara's eyes.

"I know Dei, but it is only for one night. Just think of it as an early check up for our child." Sasori said stroking the blond's hands with his thumbs. Deidara nodded, looking at the ground. Then they heard a growling noise. Both looked down at the blond's stomach and if to affirm their question the growling noise sounded again. Deidara placed his hands against his stomach chuckling.

"It seems someone is hungry." Sasori said also chuckling. Deidara only nodded, he didn't want to look Sasori in the eyes.

"Alright, let's go get you something to eat." Sasori said as he hopped off the bed, the blond still in his arms. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Danna, would you carry me if I asked you?" the blond asked.

"I think you already know the answer Dei, but right now you have to walk." Sasori replied. Deidara pouted but let go off the redhead. They walked to the door end opened it. Just then Sasori's phone rang. The redhead stopped and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sasori, thank god you answered your phone. Pain just told me why you need to go for such a long time." Konan said with a sigh.

"He did?" Sasori asked, his voice calm but his face almost panic. Deidara gasped when he heard Konan say that. He shook his head and almost started crying again.

"Yes, he said it was very important that you remain there until you know for sure the ninjas off Sunagakure won't attack us in our hideout." She replied. Sasori almost let out a sigh of relieve but held it in.

"Yes that's right, but if you don't mind I need to get back to spying." Sasori said.

"Oh, yes off course I only called to let you know Hidan's birthday is coming up next week and I would really appreciate if you two could find the time to come over. You know suna isn't that far away and you have a car now so that wouldn't be a problem." Konan replied.

"Oh alright, I'll see what I can do." Sasori answered, then he shut the phone. Deidara was nervously hopping from one foot to the other when Sasori turned to him.

"Is everything alright danna?" He asked. The redhead nodded and walked to the hallway.

"Konan wanted to tell us we need to attend Hidan's birthday next week."

"Oh alright." Deidara said as he followed the redhead, closed the door and entwined his fingers with his danna's. They walked into the staff restaurant and sat down.

"What do you want for dinner Dei?" Sasori asked. Deidara shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't care, I'm not really hungry." the blond replied.

"Alright, but you have to eat so I'll bring you something." Sasori said and walked over to the queue in front off the cash register. Deidara watched him go and smiled.

"He beautiful, why are you sitting all alone?"

Deidara turned around to see a fairly familiar face. He was staring in onyx eyes. The man had black hair that reached almost to his shoulder blades. Deidara opened his mouth to say something but the man cut him off.

"You are by far the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My name is Uchiha Sasuke what's yours?" he said. Deidara was shocked, 'did he hear that right? Was that man a Uchiha. Than that must mean this was Itachi's little brother.' Deidara's mind started racing.

"Are you alright, you seem startled." Sasuke said. That snapped the blond back to reality. He nodded and blushed.

"My name is Deidara and I... well it's been a while since I last heard that name, un." He said softly. Sasuke wasn't surprised at his comment.

"Yeah well, the Uchiha name has quite a history." Sasuke said sighing. He stepped closer to the blond, placing his hands on the back of his chair.

"What are you doing un?" the blond asked.

"You didn't answer my first question. How come you are here alone?" Sasuke asked again. The blond shook his head.

"I'm not alone, un. My partner is right over there." the blond said as he pointed at the redhead. Sasuke followed the finger and watched as the redhead moved one place forward in the waiting line. Sasuke chuckled softly as he turned his head back to Deidara.

"What does a beautiful woman like yourself, do with a man like that?" the Uchiha asked. Deidara felt his anger rise inside off him.

'How dare the Uchiha insult his danna and e was a guy.' Deidara thought. The blond clenched his fists.

"Danna is my everything, he is way better than you'll ever be. And if you must know I'm not a girl I am a guy." Deidara hissed. Sasuke was shocked, this blond was a guy. He quickly regained his composure though.

"Oh, well you wouldn't say, with the way you look I mean. But if you are a guy, you're pretty damn beautiful." Sasuke said. The blond gritted his teeth, he didn't like the kid, he should make that clear.

"Sasuke, I hate to ruin your mood but I'm taken so please leave so I can eat in peace with my danna." Deidara said. Sasuke just shook his head leaning closer to the blond.

"I know you can't be happy with him. He doesn't have the good name, but if you would go out with me, you could have everything your heart desires." Sasuke whispered. Deidara couldn't hold his temper, he pulled his arm back and punched the Uchiha in the face. A sickening crack was heard and then the Uchiha held his nose. Blood spurted out onto the ground and over the Uchiha's clothes. Sasuke shot him a death glare.

"You asshole, I'll get you for this." Sasuke yelled, his eyes turning red. Deidara gulped, he knew what sharingan could do, he experienced it himself. He tried to break eye contact but he couldn't. Then suddenly his vision was black.

"If I were you, I would walk away right now and don't bother him again." the familiar voice off his danna calmed the blond. He heard someone grumble something and then stomping footsteps distancing him from Deidara and Sasori. Deidara let out a sigh of relief and lean against his danna. Sasori removed his hand from the blonds eyes and turned him around so he was facing him.

"Are you alright Dei, did he hurt you?" the redhead asked worried. Deidara shook his head.

"No, I'm fine but I think I broke his nose danna, un." Deidara said sadly. Sasori chuckled softly and kissed the blond on his lips.

"Well he had it coming calling you girl wasn't his brightest move." Sasori said after he pulled away from their kiss. Deidara wanted to explain that it wasn't that but decided against it. Instead he looked over at the table, eyes on the food.

"Wow danna, that's great, it looks really tasty. I'm a little bit hungry." the blond said happy again. Sasori laughed and sat down opposite from Deidara. He pushed the tray towards Deidara. The blond quickly started to eat. He didn't feel nauseous anymore. After the blond was finished eating they returned to the room.

"Danna, do you mind if we go to bed. I'm tired." Deidara said.

"No Dei, I don't mind. Let me grab your pj's for you." Sasori said. The blond nodded as he sat down on the bed. Sasori quickly walked over to the closet, rummaging through the bags. After a minute he pulled out the desirable clothing. He walked over to the blond who had laid down on the bed almost asleep.

"Come on Dei, you need to change." Sasori said pulling the blond up. Deidara whined when he was pulled up and leaned against the redhead's chest. Sasori sighed as he put the clothes on the bed and helped the blond out off his shirt. Then he quickly put the pajama top on and laid the blond on the bed. Then he pulled the blonds pants off. Deidara gasped at the cold temperature and quickly grabbed his pajama pants and put them on. Sasori chuckled and pulled the covers back so his blond could get into the bed. Deidara quickly did, then Sasori draped the blankets over Deidara and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm going to take a shower Dei, just go to sleep okay?" the redhead said. Deidara nodded ans cuddled into the blankets.

"Hurry danna." the blond said sleepy. Sasori walked into the bathroom shaking his head. The blond was just so cute sometimes. Sasori quickly stripped down to his boxers, then turned the water on and waited till it got warm. When the water was hot enough he pulled his boxers down and got under the running water. He washed his hair and then let the water wash away the stress. After a while Sasori got out and dried off, pulling his pants back on. He walked backt to the other room and got in bed with the blond. Deidara cuddled against the redheads chest, sighing contently.

"Goodnight danna." the blond whispered.

"Goodnight Dei." Sasori said, wrapping his arms around the blonds waist, pulling him closer to his chest. Soon they both were asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Deidara awoke to the sound off a door opening. He sat up in bed to see who came in, but there was nobody. The door was closed. The blond looked around the room, noticing Sasori wasn't there. Deidara began to panic. He jumped out of his bed not seeing the note on the nightstand. Deidara walked to the bathroom to calm himself. He decided to take a shower and then worrying about Sasori later. Deidara undressed and hopped under the running water. The hot temperature made his tense muscles relax and he felt calm. He took the shampoo and started to wash his hair. Suddenly he heard someone call out to him. Deidara panicked again. Sasori wasn't in the room so he was alone. Some nurse or doctor could do anything to him now.

"Mister Iwa, are you in there?" A voice called out again, followed by a knock.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but the doctor asked me to check up on you. My name is Hinata, you met me yesterday." She said. Deidara quickly rinsed the soap out off his hair and turned the water off. Just when he stepped out and reached for a towel the door opened. The nurse called Hinata stood in the doorway. Deidara screamed, trying to cover himself.

Sasori walked back to the room they were staying at. He went out to grab some food. Suddenly he heard a scream and immediately recognizing it as Deidara. He quickly walked to the door opening it to see a nurse standing at the bathroom door.

"Stay away from me!" Deidara yelled.

"Please mister Iwa, just calm down. I have to examine you so I can tell the doctor my findings." Hinata said in a calm voice.

"No, don't come near me, I have to dress first and I want my danna!" the blond screamed again. Throwing a shampoo bottle to the nurse. Sasori quickly placed the tray down and walked to the nurse, who had her hand against her head, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me just calm him down, we'll be out soon." Sasori said brushing past the nurse and walking to Deidara. The blond was crying by now and lunged at Sasori when he saw him. Sasori caught the blond wrapping the towel around Deidara's waist. The blond almost choked the redhead in his panic.

"Dei, let go, can't breathe." Sasori said, prying at the blonds arms. Deidara loosened his grip a bit and nuzzled the redhead's neck. The blond slowly calmed down and stopped crying. His danna's scent always calmed him down.

"Where are your clothes Dei?" Sasori asked as he looked around the room. Deidara pointed at the shower cabin. Sasori turned around, the blond still in his arms, as he walked over to the pile of clothes. Sasori gently pulled the blond's arms away and made him stand before him. Then he quickly helped the blond dress and led him out the room. Hinata was still waiting in the other room.

"Can I measure your blood pressure and your temperature now?" she asked a little annoyed. Deidara nodded and sat down. Hinata quickly took the measurement, writhing them down. She thanked them and then walked out of the room.

"Danna, I'm still scared." the blond said laying down on the bed. Sasori walked over to the blond sitting on the edge off the bed. He started to stroke the blond's hair.

"I know it's hard to keep calm but right now we can't do much else. We have to wait until the doctor comes with the news." Sasori said. Deidara nodded as he laid his head into the redhead's lap.

"I just want to know if our child is alright." Deidara said. Sasori nodded and then kissed the blond lightly on the lips. They both watched as the door opened to reveal Tsunade. She walked over to the two artists, a nervous look on her face.

"I have to apologize to you." She said quietly, looking at the floor. The two artists watched the nervous doctor and at her words they looked at each other. Finally the blond turned to her.

"Why would you need to apologize?" he asked. Tsunade slowly looked up at him.

"Well, I kind of made a screw up, taking the ultrasound. I used the wrong gel so it appeared there was something wrong, but in fact everything is fine. There were no reasons to indicate anything was wrong. So to make it simple you and your child are perfectly fine." Tsunade said. Deidara didn't understand what she was saying. It didn't sink in. Sasori on the other hand felt relieved and was sighing.

"So we were worried for nothing?" Sasori said almost angry. Tsunade nodded backing up to the door. Sasori lifted the blond's head of off his lap and got up.

"You kept my Dei, in this clinic for nothing. He is just fine." Sasori asked in a boring voice but in the inside he felt the rage. Tsunade nodded again, not knowing what she could say.

"If that is the case, I want you to go over to Deidara and beg him for forgiveness, because he's frightened as hell that he is no good for his child." Sasori hissed suddenly stepping forward and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her to the bed, forcing her on her knees. Deidara finally realized what was going on and sat up. He watched as Sasori forced Tsunade on her knees.

"Danna, she doesn't..." Deidara trailed off as Sasori shot him a glare.

"Deidara, I'm sorry. I know how uncertainties can make you crazy so I am really sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Tsunade asked as she watched the floor beneath her. Deidara couldn't help but cry. He started sobbing, hiding his face in his hands. All the fear and anxiety came out.

"Yeah... I'm just...glad...everything is alright." Deidara said between his sobs. Tsunade nodded and sighed in relieve. Sasori pulled her to her feet and pushed her out off the room.

"We are leaving right after Deidara is calmed down and I want some sort of compensation." Sasori said quickly before he slammed the door in her face. Then he turned to Deidara and walked over to him.

"Dei it's okay. Stop crying." Sasori said. Deidara shook his head, wiping his eyes.

"I can't help it. They just keep coming. I can't stop it." Deidara said sniffling. Sasori sat down beside the blond wrapping his arm around his waist.

"We can go home now Dei." Sasori said making the blond smile.

"I shall go change that." Deidara said as he got up and walked over to the closet. As Deidara searched for his clothes Sasori gathered their stuff. They really didn't want to stay longer than needed.

"Danna?" Deidara's voice came, drawing the redhead's attention.

"What is it Dei?" Sasori answered.

"Can we go to the store on our way home. I want to shop for a present for Hidan." Deidara said. Sasori stopped what he was doing and watched his boyfriend fiddle with his fingers. He looked so cute when he was nervous.

"Sure we can Dei. We can also do some grocery shopping afterwards." Sasori said, he continued to gather everything, throwing it in the bags.

"What do we get Hidan?" The blond asked. Sasori shrugged his shoulders. Deidara quickly pulled his shirt over his head and then looked back at Sasori.

"I don't know yet, do you have any idea?" Sasori asked checking the room one last time.

"Well he likes to sacrifice things and he is a Jashinist so why not get him something like a torch or something?" the blond said, putting his pants on. Sasori nodded as he took the blond's pj's and placing them in the bag. Then he zipped them close and lifted them up. Sasori turned towards the door the blond followed him. Suddenly the blond felt very nauseous and dizzy. He retched, bringing his hands to his mouth. Sasori noticed something was wrong, he turned around and saw Deidara retch. He was very quick to pull the blond in front of the sink, where the blond puked his guts out. Everything he eat last night came back out. Sasori held his hair back and with his free hand rubbed circles on the blond's back. The redhead knew he had to stand there a while. He was a little angry this pregnancy made his Dei feel sick but he couldn't help him. Sasori looked over to the door when he heard it opening.

" Is everything alright in here. I heard someone vomiting so I came to check." Hinata said, her voice slightly trembling. Sasori only stared at her but then turned his attention back to Deidara.

"I'm fine. That's what you get when you're pregnant. Stupid morning sickness." Deidara said standing up and wiping his mouth. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and quickly kissed his forehead.

"You sure, you're alright?" Sasori asked worried. The blond nodded, leaning into Sasori for support. He did feel a bit weak in the legs but other than that just fine.

"Okay then, let's get you home." the redhead said, motioning for the nurse to step aside. They walked to the door and Sasori picked up the bags as they exit the room. Hinata didn't say anything as they walked into the hallway. When they were out of site she shook her head.

"Some man are really over protective." she muttered to herself closing the door.

Sasori placed the blond in the passenger seat and placed the bags in the trunk off the car. Then he walked to his side off the car and sat down. Deidara was very tired, he even couldn't put his own seatbelt on.

"Danna?" the blond asked quietly. Sasori immediately looked over at his blond. "Could you help me, please?" Deidara asked, holding his seatbelt in his hands. Sasori bend over and quickly clicked the seatbelt in place.

"So done. You can sleep on our way there." Sasori said. The blond nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open. Sasori smiled at him, kissed his forehead and than started the car. He drove into the street and made his way to the center of town. It didn't take long to reach the center so Sasori parked the car in the parking lot and shut the engine down. He watched his sleeping blond with a smile. He really didn't want to wake him up. Sasori decided to write a note and go shopping himself.

Deidara woke up from a ray off sunshine on his face.

"Uh what time is it un?" the blond asked himself. He looked around, noticing he was still in their car. Then he noticed the note Sasori left for him. The blond took it to read.

Dear brat,

I'm going out to buy the present for Hidan and also do the grocery shopping. If you wake up and I'm not there just go back to sleep. I don't think it will take me a long time but just in case. I have placed a sandwich in the glove compartment. Enjoy

Love Sasori.

Deidara read it over two more times before he registered what his danna had wrote. Then he stretched and yawned, he felt much better now that he had slept. But now he was hungry. Good thing his danna did plan ahead. He reached in the glove compartment and took the sandwich.

"Yeah, a peanut butter, banana sandwich my favorite." the blond exclaimed and then dig in. When he finished the sandwich he was bored. 'I wish danna was back already.' the blond thought. Deidara opened his door and after undoing his seatbelt he got out. He walked to the front off the car and sat down on the hood. The sun felt really good on his skin, it was rather warm. The blond sat there until he saw Sasori coming towards there car. Deidara jumped up and ran towards his danna. They hugged each other, Sasori still holding the shopping bags.

"Well someone seems eager to see me." Sasori said as he stepped away from the embrace. Deidara pouted and stole a quick kiss from the redhead.

"I didn't sleep that long and I already ate the sandwich so I needed to wait a very long time." Deidara said as he pulled away from the kiss, his arms still around the redhead's neck.

"Well, I already did all the shopping so now we can go home." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and quickly opened the door and jumped in. Sasori laughed at the blond's behavior as he placed the bags in the backseat and got in his seat. They both put their seat belts on and then Sasori drove home. Sasori pulled up the driveway and parked in front of his garage. Deidara quickly got out off the car and ran inside leaving Sasori in the car. Deidara made his way to the bathroom just in time to empty his stomach in the toilet. He felt someone pull his hair back and rubbing his back.

"Dei are you alright?" Sasori asked as he watched the blond take a deep breath. Deidara nodded and slowly got up. He walked over to the sink and rinsed his mouth.

"Dei you sure you're alright because it seems you are even more puking then before we went to the doctor." Sasori asked worried. Deidara shook his head.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm not feeling sick anymore. I think it was that sandwich it tasted funny but now everything is alright." Deidara replied. He walked over to his danna and hugged him, placing his cheek against the redhead's chest. Deidara sighed and closed his eyes. He felt really tired right now.

"Danna, can I take a nap. It seems like I haven't been sleeping at all last night." Deidara asked. Sasori held the blond close to his chest and chuckled.

"Off course you can Dei. You go sleep for a bit and I'll go out to find myself a job." Sasori said, then kissing the blond's forehead. Deidara pouted.

"So you won't be home tonight?" he asked as he let go off his danna. Sasori shook his head.

"I'll be back before dinner Dei. Don't worry, I'll never let you sleep alone if not necessary." Sasori picked his blond up and carried him to their bedroom. He gently placed him on the bed and tucked him in.

"Now go to sleep and I will be back in a few hours." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and snuggled deeper in the covers closing his eyes. Sasori turned around and left the bedroom. He went into the kitchen and placed the groceries into the right place. When he was done with putting the items away he checked the fridge for products who were beyond there expiration date. Now his blond couldn't eat or drink something that could make him seriously ill. Before Sasori left he wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge so Deidara could find it. Knowing the blond he wouldn't remember where he went and would panic.

Deidara awoke with a start. He looked around the room, noticing Sasori wasn't with him.

"Where is danna un?" he asked out loud. 'Maybe he is in the art room, right now is perfect for working on his puppets.' the blond thought as he got up. He noticed he was still fully dressed. Deidara stretched and yawned, he felt better now he had slept. He went over to their artroom. The door was already open so Deidara looked inside. 'He's not here.' Deidara thought. Slowly he turned around walking towards the kitchen peering in every room he came across but no sign off his danna. The blond decided to get something to eat and then call Sasori on his cell. He walked over to the refrigerator and noticed the note. The blond took it and started reading.

Dear brat,

I'm out to find a job. Just to let you know so you don't worry about me I left you this note. Since you probably forgot I told you I was going out to find a job. There are some sandwiches in the fridge in case you might get hungry. I'll be back around four.

Love Sasori

Deidara read it over two more times before he even registered what his danna had wrote. He sighed and looked at the clock.

"Almost 3.30, so danna will be home in about half a hour. Well I think I can wait a bit longer before I eat." he said to himself as he turned to tv on. Deidara nervously flipped through the channels not really interested in any off them. He was curious if his danna had succeeded to find a job. Then finally the front door opened and Sasori called out to him.

"I'm in the living room danna!" the blond yelled back. He waited impatiently for the redhead to reach him. When Sasori turned the corner the blond jumped up and ran over to his danna. They hugged each other, Sasori still holding a folder in his hand.

"Well just as eager to see me as before I see." Sasori said as he stepped away from the embrace. Deidara pouted slightly but stole a quick kiss from his danna.

"I didn't sleep that long, so I waited for you to return home. And now I'm really hungry." Deidara said as he pulled away from the kiss, his arms still around the redhead's neck.

"Good thing I already did the shopping than." Sasori answered as he turned to the kitchen. Deidara jumped up and held onto his danna like a little monkey. They entered the kitchen and Deidara went over to the table as Sasori pulled out the ingredients he needed. Sasori started to prepare the food.

"Danna, can we go to the birthday party early?" Deidara asked as he walked over to Sasori and took over the cutting. Sasori watched him with mild surprise.

"Off course, but why would you want to go early?" Sasori asked. Deidara shrugged his shoulders.  
"Oh I promised Konan I would help her decorate the base before we left. I just want to keep that promise." he said, then he turned to look at his danna's face. Then suddenly he felt the urge to kiss his danna. Deidara bent forward, Sasori who picked up his mood, also bent towards his boyfriend and started kissing him. Deidara happily returned the kiss. Sasori teasingly licked the blonds bottom lip begging for entrance. The blond gladly gave in and let his danna's tongue play with his own. They battled for dominance, Sasori winning as always. After a minute they parted for much needed air.

"Danna, we need to finish cooking if we want to eat." Deidara said, trying to catch his breath. Sasori smiled, he knew Deidara was right, but he also felt his pant becoming very tight.

"Yes we do. If you go watch some t.v. I'll prepare dinner." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and gave a quick and teasing kiss on the redhead's lips and then walked to the living room. Sasori shook his head. The blond would pay for that, but first he should cook dinner. Deidara's health was more important than his needs. With that in mind Sasori started to cook.

"Dei, dinner is ready!" the redhead yelled as he put two plates down. Deidara turned the tv off and quickly walked over to the kitchen. He sat down and watched the food on his plate.

"It smells really nice danna. What exactly is it?" the blond asked. Sasori watched as Deidara sat down and also took a seat.

"Well I've made rice with chicken. I wanted to make spicy chicken but then I remembered the doctor told me you can't eat hot spices. So... I decided to make normal chicken with white rice." Sasori replied.

"Oh alright. That's a shame really. I do like spicy chicken very much." Deidara said disappointed. Sasori chuckled as he watched the pouting face off the blond.

"It still tastes really good Dei. Don't worry it's only for a couple off months. After that you can go back to eating everything you want." Sasori said.

"Yes well, you can still eat everything that you want." the blond argued. Sasori sighed, he knew he couldn't win this argument even if it was really obvious he wouldn't eat anything the blond liked. Besides he didn't eat much anyway.

"Just eat Dei, you'll need the energy for what I have in mind for us this evening." Sasori said as he started eating. Deidara followed his example and started eating as well thinking about what the redhead had said. They eat in silence until both had finished their plate.

"Danna, I don't think I can eat any more. It was so good." Deidara said as he pushed his plate away and rubbed his stomach. "I'm really full now."

"Are you sure you're full. I have a desert, a chocolate desert to be exact." Sasori said. Deidara's eyes widened at the comment and started to smile.

"I want desert, please danna." Deidara pleaded.

"Alright Dei, but don't overeat. I don't want you to become ill." Sasori replied standing up, picking up his and Deidara's plates, returning them to the kitchen. When he came back into the room Deidara was bouncing in his chair, waiting for desert. Sasori placed a bowl in front off the blond, who quickly looked what was in it.

"chocolate ice cream!" the blond yelled excitedly. Sasori smiled at his blond and handed him a spoon.

"Thank you danna." the blond said, then he dug in. Sasori watched his blond eat his desert, he himself didn't want any but he enjoyed watching the blond eat with such delight. When Deidara was finished, Sasori took the bowl to the kitchen to clean it. When everything was cleaned up he took the blond's hand. Pulling him close to his chest.

"I remembered you and I had something to finish." the redhead whispered seductively into the blond's ear. Deidara shivered as he felt shocks off pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Why don't you take me to the bedroom than." Deidara whispered back. Sasori smiled wide as he pulled the blond into his arms, lifting him up bridal style.

"I will, don't you worry Dei." the redhead said. They walked to their bedroom where Sasori placed the blond on the middle off the bed. Sasori quickly pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it in the corner off the room. He started kissing the blond again, making Deidara moan in pleasure. Their tongues fought for dominance, the redhead winning over the submissive blond. Deidara felt Sasori's fingers undoing his pants clasp. He also felt the puppet stroke his hard member, moaning into Sasori's mouth once more. The redhead pulled away from his lips and started kissing and nipping the blond's neck.

"Mmmm, my little Dei, you're so cute. I could just eat you up." Sasori said as he kissed his lover. Deidara moaned at the puppets tongue movement on his skin and as he was once more stroked from base to tip.

"Ngh, danna, uuuunnnnn." Deidara moaned. The redhead smirked and moved down to the blond's cock, running his tongue over the tip, rewarded with a louder moan from Deidara. Sasori took his manhood in and started twisting his tongue over the tip, causing more moans of pleasure to erupt from the blond pinkish lips. Sasori felt two hands entangle themselves in his hair, pushing his head down to take more off him in. Sasori smirked again and started humming causing the blond to cry out in ecstasy. It wasn't long till the blond cried his name and released into his mouth. The redhead swallowed and gave the blond a smile.

"Danna...I...want...more." Deidara panted. "Fuck me un." Sasori quirked an eyebrow. The puppet moved up to the blonds face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Are you sure my little Dei?" Sasori teasingly asked. In answer he pulled into a passionate kiss. He deepened it, massaging the blond's tongue with his own. They both pulled away to pull Deidara's shirt off. As soon as it had been thrown across the room, they returned to kissing. As Sasori kissed him, he pulled the blond's pants and boxers off throwing them off the bed. He felt the blonds fingers ripping off his own pants letting them fall off the bed. Sasori grounded their erections together, both off them letting out a moan. Sasori kissed the blond gently on the cheek and brought three fingers to Deidara's mouth.

"Suck." the redhead ordered. The blond took his digits in and sucked on them eagerly. Sasori stared down at the blond blushing face with a smirk. He was truly a work off art. Sasori pulled his fingers out off Deidara's mouth once he deemed them lubricated enough and immediately put one into the blonds heat. Deidara gave a small cry off pain.

"Danna, not so rough un." Deidara cried out.

"Sorry Dei, just try to relax." Sasori said, thrusting his finger in and out off the blond. Deidara gave a small nod. Sasori leaned down and locked lips with the blond once more, distracting him for when he entered the other two fingers. The blond yelped into his mouth and bit the redheads lower lip. Sasori pulled back, running his tongue over his lip which was now a bit swollen.

"You okay Dei? We can stop if you wa-"

"No!" Sasori was pulled back down into another passionate kiss. Sasori smiled seductively into the blond's lips. He started the stretch the blond's heat, earning a moan when he caressed the blond's prostate. He pulled his fingers out, the blond letting a whine of protest slip into his mouth. Sasori continued to kiss the blond, thrusting his manhood into his heat. Deidara screamed into the redhead's mouth and tears fell down his face. Sasori pulled away and started to kiss the tears away.

"Danna! It hurts!" Deidara cried out. He grabbed the redhead's shoulders tightly.

"Ssh, don't worry Dei, I promise it will get better." Sasori said, kissing the blond lightly on the lips.

"Yes I know but it still hurts." Deidara pouted cutely. The redhead waited for the blond to adjust, signaled by the blond squirming beneath him, Sasori pulled mostly out suddenly thrusting back in. The blond let out a moan as the redhead continued to thrust in and out of his heat. Deidara let out a scream of pleasure when Sasori suddenly slammed into his prostate.

"D-do that a-again unnnn." Deidara had a trail of drool trailing down his lips. Sasori was fixated by the blond delicious begging face, crimson blushed with beats off gleaming sweat.

"D-danna?" the blond asked a little worried. Sasori shook his head to cleat his thoughts, he hadn't realized that he had been transfixed with the blond's beauty. He trust back in suddenly, once more hitting the blond's prostate. Both of them let out cries off pleasure.

"You're so tight." Sasori smirked and trust back into the blond's heat.

"DANNA!" the blond released onto both their stomachs, vision impaired for a good few seconds. The hot walls clenched around Sasori's manhood, driving him over the edge. Sasori cried out in pleasure and cummed inside the blond. Deidara curled his toes at the feeling of the redhead's seed being released inside of him. Sasori laid down on top of the blond, not bothering to pull out. He kissed the blond repeatedly all over the red blushing face, stopping to kiss him on the blond's drool coated lips. He slipped his tongue between them and explored the blond's sweet tasting mouth.

"I love you Dei. I love you so much." Sasori said smiling down at the blond, who was still blushing and coated in a thin layer of sweat. He looked so beautiful.

"S-Sasori...you're...crushing...me...unnn." Deidara growled. Sasori quickly pulled out and lay down next to him. Deidara rolled over and laid his head on the puppet's chest cavity, listening to the slow beating of the heart inside.

"I love you too Dan-" the blond fell asleep before he could finish the sentence. Sasori smiled down at the blond...his blond. He pulled the blankets over the both of them and fell into blissful sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Sasori woke with a yawn. He looked around the bedroom to see Deidara wasn't there. The redhead slipped out of bed. He put his boxers on but didn't bother to slip his shirt back on and walked to the kitchen. He heard the sound off the fan above the stove, along with someone singing a familiar song.

" **When your legs don't work like they used to before.  
** **And I can't sweep you off of your feet.  
** **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love.  
** **Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks."**

Sasori watched the figure of Deidara stirring a pot of porridge over the stove.

" **And darling I will be loving you 'till we're seventy.  
** **And baby my heart could still fall as hard as off twenty three."**

Sasori continued to listen to Deidara's soft singing. It was one of Deidara's favorite songs. The song was from when they first met.

" **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.  
** **Maybe just the touch of a hand.  
** **Oh me, I fall in love with you every single day.  
** **And I just wanna tell you I am."**

Sasori smirked because the next part of the song was his favorite part.

" **So honey now, take me into your loving arms.  
** **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.  
** **Place your head on my beating heart.  
** **I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are."**

Sasori chuckled silently. Deidara was always so melodramatic about that part of the song.

" **When my hair's all but gone and the memory fades.  
** **And the crowds don't remember my name.  
** **When my hands don't play the strings the same way.  
** **I know you will still love me the same."**

Sasori finally spoke out.

"My my, Dei, are you really sure about that." Deidara jumped, having not noticed Sasori in the doorway. Deidara gave a pout.

"Don't scare me like that, danna un! You nearly gave me a **heart attack un!"**

Sasori chuckled. He walked to the stove and gave Deidara a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What cha cooking Dei?" he asked, slipping his arm around the blond's waist.

"Porridge un." Deidara answered as he leaned into the touch.

"How are you feeling?" Sasori asked after he had kissed the blond once more.

"Still a bit confused un...Hey danna...you don't mind that I'm pregnant...do you? Because I can always get an abortion if you don-" Sasori placed two fingers to Deidara's mouth, shutting him up. The redhead smiled down at his lover.

"Deidara, I am overjoyed that you are pregnant. When I was little I always wanted to become a father. I stopped wanting one when I fell in love with you because that for a kid I had to cheat on you or break up with you. Two things I never want to happen. So I stopped wanting to be a father. But somehow you are pregnant, and I will finally get to be a father." Sasori told him. Deidara blinked at him.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said danna un." Sasori rolled his eyes, though still smiling.

"In other words, I want to keep this child." Deidara's face brightened up and he jumped at Sasori, wrapping his arms around the puppet. He rubbed his face into Sasori's bare puppet chest.

" **Thank you, thank you, thank you un! You're the best danna ever!"** Deidara yelled enthusiastic. Sasori chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Don't you forget that." He said smiling, then his face changed to serious. "Dei, there is something we need to talk about" Sasori said as he stroked the blond's back. Deidara watched his danna with worried eyes.

"Okay un. What about?" the blond asked.

"Well since we will be living here for a while and the Akatsuki doesn't know why we are here, we need money to pay the bills. And well since you are pregnant it's obvious I will need to find a job." Sasori explained. "That is also why I need to go out today. But I really don't want to leave you home alone." Sasori said.

"It's okay danna, I can survive one afternoon without you." Deidara said, hoping to be helpful. He also didn't want to be alone but sometimes he knew it was necessary and he would have to get used to it because if Sasori went to his job Deidara would be alone. Sasori nodded as he nuzzled the blond's neck.

"Okay, so where are we going tonight?" Deidara asked. Sasori shook his head and smiled mischievously.

"I won't tell you where we will be going. But I would like to ask a favor." Sasori asked. Deidara looked at him with question in his eyes, but still nodded.

"Wear a dress tonight, please. It's not that I would like for you to be a girl but it's just easier for what I am planning. I would be most grateful and I will reward you." Sasori almost pleaded. Deidara wrinkled his nose.

"Danna, you know how much I dislike being mistaken for a girl. So why would I wear a dress?" the blond whined. Sasori looked his blond in the eyes.

"Please Dei, just for tonight. I won't ask for anything more I promise." Sasori pleaded. Deidara sighed and than nodded.

"Alright danna, how can I refuse when you keep pleading." Deidara said, caving for his danna. Sasori laughed and soon Deidara joined him. The blond suddenly stopped.

" **Gah! breakfast."** he shouted. Deidara quickly pulled away and stirred the porridge before it burnt. Sasori kissed him on the cheek.

"Sit down Dei, I will finish it." Sasori said.

"You sure un?" Deidara asked hesitatingly.

"Course Dei, you need you're strength." Sasori assured him. Deidara gave a nod and handed the wooden spoon to Sasori. The blond grabbed two spoons from the cutlery draw and sat down at the table. Sasori soon finish cooking the porridge and put it into two bowls, smothering Deidara's with sugar just the way he liked it. He poured two glasses of milk and brought them to the table. He then went back and grabbed the porridge bowls,setting Deidara's in front of him. Sasori sat down opposite of Deidara. Both started to eat their breakfast.

"So danna, any idea of what kind of job you would want?" Deidara asked. Sasori watched the blond as he thought about the question.

"Well I don't mind what kind a work I have to do if it brings in money, off course I would be more happy with a job that has to do with my puppets, but if that's impossible I will take anything else." the redhead answered. Deidara nodded and continued to eat. When they finished eating Deidara took the bowls and went to the kitchen to wash them. Sasori got up and walked back to the bedroom. He gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Sasori quickly stripped down to his boxer and turned the water on. When the water was warm enough he pulled his boxer down and got under the running water. He let the water wash over him and felt how it relaxed him. Sasori reached for the shampoo when he heard a scream. He sighed 'not again.' he thought as he put the water off and stepped out . It had to do. Then he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the kitchen. He looked around but didn't see his blond so he went to the living room, calling for the blond.

"I'm in the hallway danna! I can't get up." the blond yelled back. Sasori sighed again as he made his way to the hall.

"I hope you have a very good reason for screaming like that, because I wasn't ready showering yet." Sasori said as he turned the corner. He froze when he saw his blond lying in the hallway, his hands against his head.

"Dei, what's wrong?" Sasori asked as he knelled down. Deidara had his eyes closed as he tried to sit up. His left hand went to the ground to support his weight as his right still held his head.

"Deidara, what happened?" Sasori asked more worried. Deidara hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"I'm not sure danna, I think I slipped and fell. I hit my head. Hurts." Deidara whispered. Sasori pulled away the blond's hand to look at his head. Luckily there was no wound. Deidara winced as Sasori felt at his head. He hissed and grabbed the redhead's wrist.

"Don't danna, it really hurts." Deidara said through clenched teeth. Sasori retracted his hands.

"I'm sorry Dei. I just wanted to make sure you didn't got hurt too badly." Sasori said. "You'll probably have a killer headache tomorrow."

"Well at least there is nothing wrong with our child. Just help me up." the blond said. Sasori shook his head but did as the blond asked. Sasori helped him back to the couch and then went back to the bathroom to get dressed. When he came back into the living room the blond was lying on the couch , eyes closed and breathing even. Sasori walked over and sat down on the edge beside the blond. He stroked the blonds cheek, hoping he would wake up in his own. Deidara suddenly opened his eyes smiling at his danna.

"Hey danna. I was just resting my eyes. My head hurts a lot less now." Deidara said as he struggled to sit up.

"I'm sorry Dei, but I need to go. This puppet needs to find a job." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and then smiled weakly. It seemed like the blond didn't want his danna to go but he didn't stop him either. The blond knew he had to go, they needed the money. Sasori walked to the hallway and put his jacket on. Then he walked over to the blond and gave him a goodbye kiss. The redhead turned around and walked back to the hallway.

"Danna!" the blond said, stopping Sasori. He looked over his shoulder. "Be safe and good luck danna." the blond continued. Sasori smiled and waved his hand, signaling he had heard the blond. Then he left the living room and walked out the door. Deidara watched his danna leave and waited till he heard the front door close. He let his head fall back to the couch and closed his eyes again. 'How did I end up falling down again. I remember feeling a bit dizzy but then nothing until I was on the ground. Luckily danna was home to help me again.' the blond thought. After a couple minutes the blond felt sleep overtake him.


	11. Chapter 11

The blond awoke with a start. He looked around searching for his danna. He started to panic but then remembered his danna went out to find a job. Deidara looked at the clock, almost five o'clock.

"Can't be long now before danna comes home. Better get ready." Deidara said to himself as he made his way to the bedroom. 'Good thing I got that dress from Konan.' he thought. Deidara opened his special drawer, pulling out his loaned dress. He turned to the large mirror holding the dress in front of him. Deidara really didn't want to admit it but the dress really looked good on him. After he went to the bathroom to relieve himself he quickly put the dress on. Then he went back to the bathroom to put on some eyeliner and eye shadow. Last but not least he put on some lipstick. Deidara looked in the mirror and tried different hairstyles. He settled on putting his hair up and placed two chopsticks in his hair to hold it in place. Suddenly the doorbell rang, so Deidara walked over to the door. He opened it slightly to see two police officers standing outside. "Yes." Deidara said in a feminine voice.

"We're sorry to disturb you madam, but we are looking for the owner off this house." one off the police officers said.

"Why are you looking for him?" Deidara asked still posing to be a female.

"Well, you see. There have been coming complaints about sound disturbance and the neighbors told us they have not seen the owner in a couple of weeks. Only a redheaded man and a blond female, who according to the neighbors are not the owners and might have done something with him." the police officer explained. Deidara was taken aback a little. 'Oh no, if they find out danna killed him they will take him away from me. I can't do this alone, must think of something.' the blond thought as he watched the police officers. When Deidara couldn't come up with something he started to panic.

"Madam are you alright. You don't look so well." the police officer said. Deidara started to hyperventilate and grabbed the door more tightly to prevent him from falling. He bent over holding one hand against his stomach while the other clenched at the door. His vision became blurred and he felt lightheaded. 'Danna, please help me.' the blond thought as he felt himself lower to the floor.

"What is going on around here!" a voice asked loudly. The two police officers turned around to see a redheaded man coming towards them.

"Danna." the blond panted. He couldn't stop his hyperventilating and was really panicking now.

"Sir, we need to ask you a couple questions." the police officer said but Sasori ignored him and quickly stepped past the two man and walked towards Deidara, whom hugged him trying to calm himself down.

"It's okay Dei, just breath in and out, take it easy, deep breath." Sasori said, then giving the example. He breathed with the blond for awhile. Still ignoring the police officers behind him. He breathed with Deidara until he calmed down.

"That's it, just in and out." the redhead said encouraging the blond in his arms. Deidara slowly steadied his breathing and loosened his death grip on the puppets arms. Sasori calmly turned Deidara in his arms so he could put his arm around his waist and then faced the police officers. He silently asked for a explanation.

"My colleague and I came here to check some complaints. We already told this lady what they were about." the policeman said pointing at Deidara, whom had let his head rest on the redheads shoulder.  
"Yes, I figured you had spoken with my girlfriend. That is why she was so upset." Sasori answered.

"Danna, please don't be mad at them. They only startled me that's all." Deidara said, trying to calm him down before he did something stupid.

"I'm not mad Dei, I was just really worried when I saw you hyperventilating. You know it isn't good for the baby and to think if I hadn't shown up in time, you could have lost the baby." the redhead said, sounding angry anyway.

"Are you pregnant miss?" the other police officer asked. Deidara nodded slightly watching the ground beneath his feet.

"Dei, why don't you go back inside, I will handle this further. If we need you again I'll call." Sasori asked. Before the blond could reply he gasped and placed his hands on his head as he bent over.

"Aah danna...it hurts...again...please?" Deidara moaned in pain. Sasori quickly pulled the blond close to him so he wouldn't fall.

"Sssh, it's okay Dei. Don't worry it'll fade soon." Sasori said to the blond as he rubbed his back. "I'm sorry officer, I will lay her down and then I will be back." the redhead said, picking Deidara up bridal style. "I'll be right back." Sasori said as he turned around, closed the door and quickly walked inside and placed Deidara on the couch.

"Alright Dei, you can stop faking now." the redhead said, but Deidara only groaned. "Dei, are you really in pain?" Sasori asked as he knelt down beside the couch. The blond nodded, groaned again and crawled into a tight ball, clenching his head more tightly.

"Okay Dei, stay here I'll handle the police and then come back." Sasori said as he walked back to the front door. He opened the door and faced the man again.

"Is everything alright with the miss?" the man asked. Sasori nodded then sighed.

"So what is it that you want to ask me?"

"Do you know the owner off this house?"

"Yes I do, you are talking to him."

"Uhm, I think you don't understand. According to the neighbors, the owner off this house has brown hair and is taller then you are sir."

"You mean my cousin, he isn't the real owner off this house. He watched my house while my girlfriend and I were away on business. But now that we are back he left, that was the agreement we had." Sasori answered.

"What is the name off this cousin?"

"His name is Kankuro, he will be back at his siblings house by now. They live in the high part of town. You know where the Kazekage lives."

"That is fine, but just to make sure can we take a look inside your house?"

Sasori sighed but then opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"Go ahead, I'll be with Deidara if you need me." Sasori said, then he walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled Deidara against him.

"Why are they inside danna?" Deidara asked as he rubbed his belly soothingly.

"They are here to search the house for the old owner. They won't believe he left. I tried to tell them he is my cousin and he had been looking after the house, not that he did a very good job but still. The police thinks we keep him locked up somewhere in the house." Sasori explained as he rubbed the blonds back.

"But danna, they will...ruin the new room." Deidara groaned.

"What new room?" one of them asked as he watched Deidara trying to sit up.

"I can't tell you. It's just a new room we built. You can see it but please don't touch anything." Sasori said, supporting Deidara.

"But danna...then I want... to see to it." Deidara said as he tried to stand up straight.

"Deidara, don't you'll only hurt yourself. Stay here on the couch till the pain subsides." Sasori said worried.

"No! I need to make sure... they don't break anything." the blond said stubborn. Sasori grabbed the blond's wrist and pulled him down into his lap.

"They need to do their job. And you need to stay calm and try to relax." Sasori said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. He nodded to the man and they went to work. Deidara tried to struggled but it was no use. Sasori kept a firm grip on his hips so he couldn't stand up. Deidara soon stopped fighting as the pain only intensified. He put his hands against his stomach grumbling to himself.

"Stupid pregnancy, you sure know how to get me mad kid and you're not even born, yet you have me all worked up and in pain." Sasori loosened his hold on the blond so he could place his hands over the blond's.

"I'm sure the kid doesn't mean to but too much stress would freak me out to. Besides that he probably is shaken up because off the lack of oxygen just a while ago. Remember when you hyperventilated." Sasori said sticking up for their unborn child.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it already. Now stop hurting me kiddo." Deidara said, his voice softer than before. They stayed like that until the police man came back in the living room.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sasori asked.

"No we didn't so you were right. It's just protocol. Well thank you for your time sir, hopefully everything is alright with the lady." the policeman said. Sasori nodded, "yeah, she should be fine now that the pain has subsided." then he turned around and followed his colleague to the police car. Sasori and Deidara followed them to the front door and waited until they were gone.

"Danna, were are we going tonight?" Deidara asked as they went back inside. Sasori smiled but didn't answer. He walked to the bedroom, Deidara close on his heels.

"Danna! Please tell me." the blond whined as he sat down on the bed. He watched as his danna stripped from his clothes.

"Dei, I'm not going to tell you. I want to surprise you so please don't ask anymore. I'm going to take a shower and when I'm done we are going." Sasori said, then turned and walked to the bathroom. Deidara looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was ruined so he got up and also entered the bathroom.

"Dei, I said I wouldn't tell you. So you don't have to try and seduce me." Sasori said from under the shower.

"I don't want to pry any further. My hair is a mess so I want to fix it before we go. I don't know why I do it though because you haven't even seen what I am wearing." Deidara said as he pulled his brush through his hair.

"Oh, I did see what you are wearing but because off the police I couldn't say anything." Sasori replied. He quickly washed his hair and when he was done rinsing his hair he turned the water of and stepped out.

"Aah danna, put a towel on or something." Deidara shouted as he saw Sasori naked. Deidara held his nose and turned away. Sasori chuckled and reached in front of Deidara to grab a towel. Deidara grabbed some paper towels and wiped his nose. Then he followed Sasori to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Danna, do I need to take something with me?" the blond asked as he watched Sasori put his clothes on.

"No you won't need anything. Just let me surprise you." Sasori answered. Then he walked over to the blond and kissed him on the forehead. Deidara chuckled at his danna.

"Well, let's go Deidara, I don't want to be late." Sasori said, he grabbed the blonds hand and pulled him out the door. They got in their car and drove off.

"Wow danna, it's huge and fancy." the blond exclaimed when they entered the restaurant. Sasori smiled at his boyfriend. 'this was going to be the best night yet.' Sasori thought. He walked to the counter.

"Can I help you sir." the clerk asked.

"Yes I have a reservation for two." Sasori answered.

"Alright sir which name?"

"Akasuna." Sasori said almost in a bored tone. The clerk nodded and lead them to their table.

"Can I get you something to drink than?" the clerk asked. Sasori nodded.

"I would like a green tea. Deidara?" Sasori asked.

"Uhh, well do you have hot chocolate?" Deidara asked the clerk. He nodded, wrote their order down and walked away.

"Hot chocolate Dei?" Sasori asked a little mockingly.

"Yeah, well, I can't help it if I have cravings." Deidara said. Sasori nodded and smiled again. His blond really looked good in a dress. Not because he resembled a girl, because you could still see he was a guy but it was just hot to see so much skin.

"Here you go sir, one tea and a hot chocolate. Can I get you the menu's then?" the waiter asked. Deidara nodded eagerly. The waiter handed them the menu's and then went to the next table.

"Danna, what are you going to have. I remember you don't eat very much. I thought you couldn't anymore?" the blond asked.

"Well, I still have some human organs like my stomach so I can still eat, but I don't need to eat. My body doesn't absorb the nutrition." Sasori explained. The blond nodded again while he scanned the menu.

"The dishes are really pricey danna. Are you sure we are able to eat here?" Deidara asked.

"Yes Dei, I am very capable of giving you a real night out. Especially since I have a job at Delteks that is." Sasori said. Deidara dropped his menu and gaped at his danna.

"Are you serious danna?" the blond asked stunned.

"I surely am Dei. I'm going to be teaching puppetry." Sasori said. Deidara cheered.

"That is amazing Danna. I love you so much." Deidara screamed. Sasori smiled but put his finger to his lips.

"Sssh, Dei. People are trying to eat in peace here." Sasori said but he was still smiling. Just then the waiter returned and took their order. They talked until their food came and than they ate in silence. The waiter came to take their plates away. But Sasori stopped him.

"Could you do me a favor and get me the special desert I ordered before." Sasori asked. The waiter nodded and then walked away. Deidara watched Sasori with suspicious eyes.

"What are you planning danna?" he asked.

"You just have to wait and see." Sasori answered and then took a sip of his drink. Deidara pouted but didn't pry any further. He really wanted to know but he had to wait. 'Danna really hates waiting and let other people wait so why does he let me wait.' Deidara thought as he also took a sip of his drink. They sat in silence until the waiter returned with a great plate. What was on the plate was covered up by a metal bowl. Deidara quickly sat up and watched as the waiter put the plate down in front of him. The waiter put his hand on the handle and then watched Sasori for the mark. Sasori grabbed something inside his jacket pocket and then nodded. The waiter turned to Deidara, who was almost jumping in his seat, and lifted the top. Deidara watched the cake in front of him. It was a nice yellow cake with much decorations, but Deidara's eyes didn't see that, because they were drawn to the text in the middle. After a couple seconds the blond looked up to see Sasori stand up.

"Danna..." was all Deidara could say before Sasori got down on one knee and took the blond's hand.

"Sasori!" the blond gasped, not knowing what to think.

"Deidara, I've loved you since the day I met you and I don't want to live anymore if you are not there to live with me. So Deidara Iwa, will you please marry me?" Sasori asked as he opened the box and held it out to the blond. Deidara didn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes started to tear up and he sobbed.

"Yes." he said in a strangled voice as tears rolled down his cheeks. Sasori quickly put the ring around the blonds finger and hugged him. He then got up and kissed the blond. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping their hands, some even whistled. But that went unnoticed by the two.

"I really wanted to wait for after the firework show but I just couldn't any longer." Sasori whispered. Deidara put his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him close for another kiss.

"I really don't mind you asking right now. But we can watch the fireworks from our home as well so what do you say to call it a night. I'm having a craving too." Deidara said. Sasori raised his brows.

"What could you possibly be craving, you have just eaten for four." Sasori asked taken aback.

"You." was all Deidara said. Sasori started laughing and then turned to the waiter.

"Can you bring me the check please?" Sasori asked as he sat down in his chair again. The waiter nodded and walked to the counter. He quickly returned with the check.

"Was everything alright?" the waiter asked. Sasori nodded and put the cash in the box.

"It was really delicious. The service was also good. We will be sure to come back soon." Deidara said. Then Sasori got up and took the blond by the hand. They left the restaurant and walked back home. When they walked into their street, Sasori came to a stop quickly. Deidara also stopped walking looking around for any danger. On their driveway their was a police car.

"What is the police doing at our house again?" Deidara asked Sasori. The redhead shrugged and lead the blond to the front door. The two police officers from that afternoon were standing in the doorway.

"Hello again. We are really sorry to bother you again. Our chief wanted us to take you two to the station to give a statement." the younger policeman said. Sasori shook his head.

"We didn't do anything wrong, still you come here to our home to harass us. Who do you think you are?" Sasori said. He gently pushed Deidara forward to get past the police officers but they hold them back.

"We asked nicely but if need be, we will use force." the older man said as he grabbed the blonds hand. He held a firm grip, so tight it hurt the blond. Deidara tried to get his arm free.

"Let go of me, I didn't do anything." the blond said. In his almost panic he forgot to disguise his voice.

"how is that possible?" the younger man asked. Deidara and Sasori both looked at the man.

"What un?" the blond asked, but as soon as the words left his mouth he knew what they meant. "oh." he said before they could answer. The older man let go in disgust. Deidara quickly got to Sasori.

"I think we need to explain this Deidara. I don't think these man know what is going on." Sasori said. He turned to Deidara, quickly kissing his forehead. Then turned back to the police men.

"Alright, listen. I know it seems really weird but we are having a baby. And before you ask, yes we both are guys. Deidara just has a birth defect no one knew about until it was to late." Sasori tried to explain.

"I won't listen to this!" the older man yelled. "In my opinion you are just a couple criminals trying to get away with whatever you did. There is just no way in hell a guy can get pregnant."

Deidara was startled by the loud voice and he started to whimper and hide to Sasori's chest.

"Danna, I'm scared. That man...yelled at me." the blond said, between sobs. Sasori pulled Deidara tighter against his chest, stroking the blonds hair.

"You have already searched my house. So you already know we didn't do anything wrong. You caused my Dei enough stress. Now leave before I make you." Sasori said in a threatening voice.

"You don't have the right to speak to us like that. We arrest you for insulting a public official." the younger officer said. Then he walked over to them and put his hand on the blonds shoulder.

"I also don't believe any shit about him being pregnant." he said. Deidara grabbed hold of his danna's shirt as he tried to pull his shoulder free. Suddenly the policeman let go but grabbed his waist. Then after he yanks a couple times Deidara needed to let go off Sasori to grab the arms around his waist as he cried out in pain.

"Don't please, you'll only hurt my baby, please." Deidara pleaded as he tried to pry the arms loose. Sasori wanted to help Deidara but the older police officer pulled his gun and pointed it at his heart.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." he said as he walked back to their car. Deidara struggled with all his might but it didn't work. It only hurt him more.

"Danna! Please don't let them take me!" the blond cried, still trying to break free. Sasori started to panic slightly he couldn't use his stomach cable. Then he saw a woman with blue hair coming their way.

"Don't worry Dei. Everything is fine, they can't take you." Sasori said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Konan yelled as she saw Deidara struggle. The officers turned to her.

"None off your business. Get lost." the younger man shouted. Konan clenched her hands into fists, then she breathed deeply to calm herself.

"I would advice to just leave Dei alone and never to bother him again. If you don't right now, I have to make you leave and that means I have to use force." Konan growled. When the officers just started laughing she snapped. She lunged forward and hit the first officer in the face. He was thrown back a couple meters. Then she turned to the younger one.

"Let Deidara go this instant." She said. The police officer shook his head still holding Deidara and to empathize his point he gave another yank towards the car. Deidara cried out again. He was beginning to feel faint. Konan quickly dashed forward and stopped in front off the officer. She grabbed his hands and pulled them away from Deidara. The blond fell to his knees crying and holding his stomach. Sasori ran over to the blond holding him close. Konan turned the arms off the officer on his back and pushed him against the car.

"Let me make one thing clear, you didn't see me. And as for Sasori and Deidara you wont bother them again. If you do I'll come back and hunt you till you are death. Do I make myself clear?" Konan hissed. The man nodded, then after Konan released him, he grabbed his partner and disappeared in their car. Konan walked over to the other Akatsuki members. Deidara sat on his knees but was bend over resting his head on the ground before his knees, whimpering at the pain. Since Deidara never was any good with pain the yanks really hurt him. Sasori placed his hands on the blonds shoulder to comfort him but when he did the blond cried out.

"I'm sorry Dei. I don't mean to hurt you I just want to help." the redhead said.

"It's okay danna...just give me...a second." Deidara answered in between heavy breaths. Sasori waited until the blond was ready to get up. Just then Konan knelled down besides them.

"Deidara, tell me were it hurts the most. Are you injured badly?" she asked sternly.

"No I'm not injured. My stomach just hurts a lot and my back too." the blond said through gritted teeth. Konan nodded.

"Alright. Deidara we are going to help you up but it will hurt a lot. Since your muscles are cramping we need to go and stretch them." she warned, then she nodded at Sasori, who knew what she meant and took Deidara's arms.

"Well can't be much worse thaaaaah..." the blond cut himself off with a scream, when he was forced to stand up. He tried to henge over but Konan grabbed both his arms and pulled them towards her. At the same time she placed her knee in the blonds back. Deidara cried out in pain again, tears stinging in his eyes. She held him in that position for a while and to the blonds relieve the pain started to fade. Sasori watched with amazed eyes at what the woman did. He wanted to scream at her for causing the blond more pain but stopped when he saw the blond relax. Deidara let out a sigh off relieve, that's when Konan let him go. Now that the restrained was gone the blond stumbled forward. Sasori caught him, immediately hugging him.

"Thank you." the redhead mouthed over the blonds head. Then returned to holding the blond. They all turned to the door and walked inside. Deidara walked straight to the couch and sat down, pulling Sasori beside him. Konan took a seat opposite off the two artists.

"So... wanna tell me what that was all about?" the blue haired woman asked. Deidara and Sasori both looked at each other than back at the woman. They shrugged there shoulders while holding there hands up saying they didn't know. Konan sighed, but than smiled.

"Guys I know everything. Pain told me." Konan said. The blond's face went blank but Sasori kept his cool.

"Yes that's true. Well let me explain than. The other ninjas in town don't want us around, they don't know we are from Akatsuki but they have seen Deidara play with his art so now they know he has some sort of gekkai kenkai. They probably thought they could get rid of us by throwing us in jail." Sasori explained. Deidara nodded but didn't say anything.

"Okay, that seems logic but why do I get the feeling you two are hiding something?" Konan asked. Deidara panicked and started to ramble on about some random stuff till Sasori put his hand over the blond's mouth.

"Let me just say we can't talk about it." Sasori answered. Konan shook her head then sighed again.

"I can't believe you don't trust me. Even when Pain already told me everything about your mission you really won't tell me anything?" she asked.

"Well danna already told you, un." Deidara said pulling Sasori's hand away from his mouth. Suddenly the blue haired woman's eyes grew wide.

"Dei, since when are you wearing a ring?" she asked. Deidara watched his hand and started laughing.

"Oh this thing. That is a really old ring nothing special. I wear it all the time, un. You never noticed?" Deidara asked nervous. Konan shook her head and took his hand. She studied the ring for a while.

"This is not just a ring Deidara, this is a engagement ring. Who gave it to you?" she asked.

"I don't know." the blond answered not sure what he could say.

"You don't know? Then that means you got it from someone you don't want to mention to me." Konan concluded. The blond shook his head.

"No that's not it."

"Well who is it. Was it Itachi? Oh don't tell me it was Hidan." the blue haired woman asked.

"No way, I wouldn't let Dei be with a weasel or even an immortal like myself." Sasori said angrily.

"Ooh so it was you Sasori. Does this mean you two are engaged?" she asked. Deidara was still shaking his head but Sasori placed his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"It's okay Dei, she can know. It's not like they won't find out." Sasori said. The blond's mouth fell open. 'How can he say that, after all the trouble he went through to get me someplace safe.' the blond thought as he tried to process what just happened.

"Yes, I asked Deidara if he would marry me and he said yes." Sasori said before the blond could protest. Konan squealed like a little girl and smiled.

"This is perfect, I can fix your hair and go shopping for a dress Deidara." Konan said. The blond got out off his daze when his name was mentioned.

"Huh oh yes off course." the blond answered quickly.

"When would you like to get married. Did you two pick a date already?" she asked. Deidara didn't know when he wanted. He had just said yes, they hadn't thought about anything yet.

"I would like to get married as quick as possible. But I really don't know what Deidara wants. We just came home and it was only tonight when I asked him." Sasori replied. The blue haired woman nodded.

"Oh off course well if that is the case maybe you could marry after Hidan's birthday party. I know it's rather early but like you said the sooner the better. What do you say Deidara?" she asked. The blond nodded still lost in his own thoughts. He unconsciously put his hand on his stomach.

"Deidara...Deidara...DEIDARA!" the blond jumped when Konan yelled his name. He looked at her a little startled.

"I'm sorry Konan, it is just so much to process. I think you lost me around picking the date." Deidara answered. Konan nodded and sat down beside the blond.

"What is wrong Deidara. You don't look well. Are you sick again?" Konan asked. The blond shook his head.

"No, I'm fine, just a little nauseous nothing big." the blond answered. Then he looked at Sasori and smiled to reassure his love.

"Oh okay if you say so." Konan answered, she was still a little worried but what could there be wrong with the blond.

"Why are you here actually?" the blond asked suddenly. Konan was a little taken aback but she recovered soon.

"Well since Hidan's party is in a couple off days and I wanted to know if you two were coming over. I thought why not go ask them." she answered.

"Are you sure you wanted to ask us personally or are you just lonely now Deidara isn't around the base." Sasori asked. Konan looked away and watched her hands not able to answer.

"Danna, don't be mean to her. Off course it's lonely. Now she doesn't have someone to gossip with." Deidara said. Konan shook her head and sighed.

"Thank you Deidara, but I'm fine. I really just wanted to make sure you two were coming to the party since Deidara promised to help me decorate." Konan answered. Deidara nodded and Sasori just sighed.

"Alright Konan, a promise is a promise and danna and I already talked about it. He said it wasn't a problem to get there a little early so I could help you out." Deidara said as he cuddled up against Sasori. Konan squealed again at the cute sight before her. She jumped up and hugged her friends.

"Well it was good to see you again, but now I have to get going before Pain notices that I'm gone." She said as she got up. She walked over to the front door. The artist following her.

"You mean, he doesn't know you went to visit us?" Deidara asked. Konan smiled and shook her head.

"Well you're lucky he loves you or else you would be death by now. Oh and Konan you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Pain. I would like it to be a surprise." Deidara said grinning. They stopped at the front door and watched as Konan walked away over their driveway. She quickly looked back.

"Alright Deidara. I promise not to tell anyone but if you don't announce your engagement at Hidan's party I will tell everybody. Well see you in a couple days Deidara. Don't be late!" she yelled, then she jumped into the trees and was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Deidara leaned against Sasori as he breathed a sigh of relieve.

"I thought she was on to us danna. Luckily she noticed the ring and thought we're hiding our engagement." Deidara said looking up at his danna. The redhead nodded and then turned them around.

"Yes, but are you sure she will keep quiet?" Sasori said as they walked back into the house.

"Yeah I think she will keep it a secret. She is the most trustworthy person I know." Deidara said as he walked to their bedroom followed by Sasori.

"What are you doing, Dei?" the redhead asked as he watched his blond search around their room.

"I'm looking for my coat." Deidara answered.

"Huh. Why do you need your coat?" the redhead asked.

"It's cold outside."

"Yes but why would we go outside? I thought you had a craving." Sasori answered. Deidara smiled at him but then went back to searching. When he finally found his coat he grabbed Sasori's hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

"I do have a craving, but it has to wait because the mood is ruined by those police officers. Right now I just want to watch the firework show." Deidara said as he pulled the redhead onto the roof.

"Alright Dei, but after the show is finished we will answer to your craving." Sasori said with a smirk. Deidara nodded and also smiled. He tried to find a good spot on the roof where he could see the show.

"Danna, we can't see the fireworks from here. That apartment building will block off most off the view. Can't we get someplace higher?" the blond asked in a whining voice.

"Well we could try to get on the roof of the building. That way he doesn't block your view." Sasori answered. Deidara nodded vigorously and started walked back to their stairs.

"Wait Dei, we won't get in through the front door so we have to climb up the building. From our roof it's not much higher so why don't we jump to the building and then climb further up?" Sasori asked. Deidara shook his head.

"I can't do that danna, that means I need to use my chakra and with the baby and all I can't because I will get nauseous." Deidara said.

"well you can't use your chakra but I can use mine. Here hold on to me." Sasori said as he turned his back towards Deidara as he unbuttoned his shirt. Deidara nodded and walked over to Sasori. It was a good thing he had adjusted his hight so now the redhead was taller then the blond. The blond climbed on the redhead's back and soon was being stringed to the puppets back with his stomach cable.

"This way you won't slip away and I can focus on climbing." the redhead said. Then before the blond could say anything Sasori took a step back but then started running towards the end off their roof. He jumped over the busy street and landed against the glass wall of the building. He quickly climbed up to the open window without being seen. When they were inside the redhead released the blond but Deidara didn't want to let go.

"Dei, you need to walk, just for a little bit." Sasori said as he gently pulled the blonds arms away. Deidara whined but did as the redhead said. They walked to the hallway and made their way over to the elevator. They had to wait until the elevator would arrive. The blond soon grew impatient, afraid he would miss a part of the show. Sasori wrapped his arms lovingly around the blonds waist. Deidara flinched when he felt arms at his waist.

"What's wrong Dei. Did I hurt you?" Sasori asked, quickly pulling his arms back. Deidara shook his head and pulled the redhead's arms closer around him.

"No it's okay danna. I just remembered..." Deidara trailed off but Sasori knew what his lover was about to say.

"Don't worry Dei. They won't bother us again." Sasori said. Deidara nodded and leaned into the touch off his danna. They released one another when the elevator arrived. Deidara started to walk in but jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"He blondy, how are you doing. You sure look like a woman right about now." Deidara turned around to scowl at the man.

"Hidan, I would strongly advise not to mess with me today. I have a really bad day already without you making it worse." Deidara said glaring at the immortal. Hidan just laughed at him.

"Wow seems someone is rather touchy today. What happened?!" Hidan asked as he pulled his hand back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Deidara asked, ignoring the silver haired male.

"We are on a mission." Hidan exclaimed just as Kakuzu walked into the hallway.

"Don't lie Hidan. Just tell them we're on a date. It's no big deal, besides Sasori and Deidara already know I asked you out." Kakuzu calmly explained. Hidan just grumbled something under his breath and pushed the button again, since the elevator already left. Sasori shook Kakuzu's hand and started talking about their so called mission. Deidara was happy Sasori could lie without blinking an eye. He wouldn't be able to. When he lied he always started to play with his hair.

"So you two here on business or are you two also out for some fun?" Hidan asked the blond bomber.

"Well we came to watch the firework show so you can call this fun." Deidara answered as he stepped closer to Sasori. He didn't know why but something about the immortal made him a little scared. Maybe it was his maternal instinct kicking in but he knew for sure that Hidan meant trouble. Sasori noticed his blond shuffling towards him and quickly wrapped his arm around the blond's waist.

"So you two are also going to watch the show?" Sasori asked the miser.

"Well we really didn't want to go but since we knew you two were going to be here we also came." Kakuzu answered. Sasori nodded and grinned at Kakuzu.

"Are you serious about all this?" Sasori asked. Kakuzu shrugged and then turned towards Hidan.

"Come over here Hidan, you seem lonely over there by yourself."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking miser. I'm never lonely." Hidan shouted, scaring away the remaining persons in the hallway.

"That is not what you told me last night when you came into my room." Kakuzu said teasing.

"Shut up. You fucking told me to fucking visit Deidara when he was in Suna. I didn't fucking wanna go. It was your idea to go talk with them in the first place." Hidan shouted again. Kakuzu shook his head.

"I just wanted to know if they were alright and if they needed anything from the Akatsuki when they stay here. It's not like there were any volunteers for this freaking mission. So just to punish them Pein made them do this mission. Even if he knows Deidara is still ill and can't fend for himself. Look how dependable he is off Sasori." Kakuzu answered. Deidara gritted his teeth. So they think he is ill and can't defend himself. Well maybe they're right but he wouldn't admit to it. He was pregnant not disabled.

"Well listen up you two. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't do anything. Danna just keeps an eye on me so I don't over strain myself." Deidara snapped at all of them. Then he turned around and walked over to the staircase. After he shot a glare over his shoulder he started to climb up the stairs. Hidan and Kakuzu stared after the blond and then turned to Sasori an question in their eyes.

"What the hell was that about?" they asked simultaneously. Sasori just shrugged and when the elevator arrived he walked in. The immortals followed him inside. The redhead quickly pushed the button for the roof and then they went up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry everyone,**

 **I have been stuck in the story but tried to update asap. It took me a while because I have been rewriting it up until now. So i hope you enjoy the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Sasori quickly stepped out of the elevator looking around in search of Deidara. The blond was nowhere to be found.

"Seems like someone isn't very fast right now." Hidan said as he saw Sasori looking.

"Shut up Hidan." Sasori growled as he ran to the stairs.

"What the fuck was that about?" Hidan asked his lover. Kakuzu just shrugged and pulled Hidan towards the edge off the roof.

Sasori quickly descended the stairs till he reached the blond. Deidara was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. He had his head on his knees and his shoulders were shaking. Sasori sat down beside him pulling the blond against his chest. The blond grabbed the redhead's shirt with both his hands and sobbed in his chest.

"Dei, what's wrong?" the redhead asked as he stroked the blonds hair.

"I thought I didn't matter to you since you never followed me up the stairs." Deidara said still sobbing. Sasori sighed.

"Deidara Iwa, how can you think you don't matter to me when I asked you the most important question in my live just a couple hours ago?" Sasori asked. The blond looked up to watch the redhead's eyes.

"Was that really the most important question in your live danna?" the blond asked. Sasori nodded and kissed the blond on the forehead.

"You really mean that danna?"

"Yes I do Dei. You are the most important to me. So I won't let you think otherwise." Sasori said.

"So you asked him the big question then?" Kakuzu asked as he came towards them. The artists were a little startled.

"uhh, what do you mean?" the blond asked, trying to sound innocent. Kakuzu shook his head.

"You two know exactly what I mean. Now tell me, when will you to announce it?" the miser asked. Deidara couldn't answer as he was beginning to panic.

"We don't have to announce anything." Sasori said the threat eminent in his voice.

"Well I just thought you wanted to do it yourself, but if you don't want to I'd be pleased to do it for you." Kakuzu answered.

"Don't you dare tell them anything." the blond snapped. "If there is anyone to tell them it's me."

Sasori shook his head and held the blond down. He wasn't sure what the blond would do in his state of mind.

"Deidara calm down. I just want you to announce it first so Hidan and I can follow your example." The miser answered.

"You want to marry Hidan?" Deidara exclaimed. The miser smirked and then nodded.

"Well he doesn't know yet because I haven't asked him, but yes eventually I want to also marry Hidan. That is the reason why I want you to announce it as soon as possible."

"Alright. What do we get in return?" Sasori asked still holding the blond down.

"I'm going to fill your storage room with whatever you two want." the miser answered with a grim look on his face. Deidara and sasori exchanged a look and then they both nodded.

"Alright than, we will announce it at Hidan's birthday party." Sasori answered.

"What are you going to announce on my birthday?" Hidan asked as he joined them on the staircase.

"Oh just something really important." the blond said teasingly. Hidan crossed his arms over his chest and just glared at the blond.

"Kuzu we have to hurry if we want to see any off the show. It has already started." Hidan said in a whining voice. Kakuzu nodded but before they could start going up the stairs they were pushed aside.

"Come on danna, I don't want to miss it hurry!" Deidara said as he pulled Sasori up the stairs. Hidan was screaming at them but the blond didn't care. He ran to the roof to see the show. A little later they were joined by the two immortals and they all watched the show.

When the show was finished the artist said their goodbyes and went back home. Luckily nobody saw them go up so now they could exit the building the normal way.

"Danna, do you think it's a good idea to tell Kakuzu about it. I mean will Kakuzu keep his mouth closed?" Deidara asked as they walked inside their house.

"Well we have to wait and see." Sasori answered. Deidara yawned then nodded.

"Alright danna."

"Let's get to bed, it's really late." Sasori said, walking into their bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori turned around in his bed and reached over to hold his blond. When he didn't find him his eyes shot open. The redhead quickly got up in search of his lover. He walked to the hallway when he heard the sound of vomiting. Sasori walked in the bathroom to find his blond with his head over the pot.

"Good morning Dei. You feeling alright?" the redhead asked. He knew it was a pretty stupid question but he didn't know what else to say. Sasori knelled beside the blond and held his hair back.

"Noooo!" the blond whined when he was done vomiting. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then leaned into Sasori.

"It's no fun to be pregnant. My stomach hurts so much and I have been throwing up since early this morning. I would think there is nothing left to throw up." the blond said in a whining voice. Sasori grinned and rubbed the blonds back soothingly.

"It'll be okay Dei. Normally the morning sickness will fade when you are around twelve to thirteen weeks along."

"That is still so far away. I'm only five weeks along." The blond answered. Sasori nodded but didn't say anything.

"Oh danna, when will you start working your new job?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"Next week. So I will be able to prepare before I really have to start teaching. It's not like I need to learn how to make a puppet or how to work them. So it should be easy." Sasori answered. Then he lightly pushed the blond aside and got up. He grabbed a cup from the bathroom counter and filled it with water. He gave it to Deidara.

"thank you danna." The blond said gratefull.

"He Dei, do you think we need to go to the doctor to check you out? I mean since your stomach hurts so bad?" the redhead asked a little unsure.

"No it will be alright, it's fading already so I don't think anything is wrong. Even the doctor thought nothing was wrong so it should be fine."

"Okay Dei, if you say so." The redhead said, then he helped the blond on his feet and took him to their bedroom.

"Danna, why are you pulling me to our bedroom?" Deidara asked surprised.

"If I remember correctly you had a craving yesterday." Sasori said smirking.

"Oh yeah your right. I still do but first I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat first?" Deidara asked. The redhead sighed and pushed the blond onto the bed.

"Alright, wait here and I'll get it for you. What would you want to eat?" Sasori asked a little irritated.

"I want an omelet with two slices bread and a glass of orange juice. Can you bring me that danna?" the blond asked. Sasori nodded and turned to the door.

"You just sit tight and I'll be right back. Don't move of off the bed." The redhead said and then he was gone. Deidara giggled at the mood his danna was in. 'Good thing he loves me or else I wouldn't be able to get anything from him. It hasn't always been like this.'

 _Flashback_

" _Hurry it up brat. I don't to be late because of you." Sasori growled from inside the puppet._

" _But danna I am really tired and it has been a day since we left for the base. Can we just take a break please danna." Deidara asked in a whining voice. They had been walking since early that morning. The mission was finished and now they were on their way back. It was one of the first missions the blond had since he was forced to join the Akatsuki._

" _No we can't. we have to be at the base in four hours and if we take a break now we won't make it in time, brat." The redhead spit out the last word. 'why in the world have I been paired with this brat. He isn't even an official member yet but still we get the worst missions.' The redhead thought as he resumed walking. Deidara pouted as he followed the ugly puppet. 'why am I paired with this old geezer. It's really no fun to be around him. But on the other hand he is really handsome if he would come out off that ugly puppet.' The blond was thinking while he walked behind his danna. They walked in silence till they arrived at the base._

" _Brat I'll go report to Pein you just go back to your room." Sasori said then turned around and walked away. The blond was silently fuming over his partner. 'How can he be so heartless. I'm not some mud on his shoe. I am also a member of this organization so why is he so mean to me.?' The blond asked himself._

That was a long time ago. Since then the redhead has proven to be really in love with the blond. He even died for the blond. Deidara began thinking about that unfortunate moment in their history. While the blond was thinking about all that he was slowly closing his eyes and then he was asleep once more.

 _Dream_

 _Deidara stood on a hill and saw his danna fighting. His opponent was the pink haired lady who killed him. The blond wanted to run over to his danna to save him. He knew what was going to happen but he couldn't move. He tried to scream a warning but he couldn't find his voice. All the blond could do was watch his danna being killed._

Sasori was cooking the omelet when he heard Deidara call. He sighed and turned the stove on low.

"Dei you just have to be patient. I know you are hungry but I can't prepare your food any faster than this." Sasori yelled back.

"DANNA, NO DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE." The blond screamed. Sasori sighed again and turned the stove off and walked back to their room. He walked inside to see his blond twisting and turning in their bed. He was still screaming his lungs out. Sasori quickly crawled on the bed and took hold of the blonds shoulders. He shook the blond lightly trying to wake him up. The blond's eyes shot open and he flung his arms around the redheads neck.

"Danna you're okay. Please don't leave me again. I saw you, you were death." The blond cried in his danna's neck. Sasori stroked the blonds back soothingly.

"Sssh it's okay Dei, I'm here. Don't worry about it. I won't ever leave you." Sasori said. Deidara pulled back to look at his danna's face. Then he pressed his lips against the redheads soft ones. Sasori was taken aback by the blonds actions but soon answered the kiss. Sasori deepened the kiss and let his tongue slip into the blonds mouth. Deidara moaned at the feeling, he needed to be close to his danna now. When they pulled away for some much needed air the blond quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Then he grabbed the hem off his danna's shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Easy Dei, you don't want to rush anything now would you." Sasori asked. Deidara nodded and pressed his body against the redhead's.

"Danna, just take me, now." The blond demanded. Sasori complied and pushed the blond back into the pillows. Then he started to kiss the blond letting his hands roam around the blonds chest. Deidara moaned at the feeling of the skilled hands of his danna. The redhead pulled away so he could get his pants off. Then he pulled the blond's pants and boxer down. Deidara gasped at the cold air against his hot member.

"You are so hard already Dei." Sasori teased. Deidara blushed.

"Shut up, just take me already." Deidara said. Sasori complied by putting his fingers in the blonds mouth. Deidara sucked on them till they were evenly coated in saliva. The redhead pulled his fingers away from the blond's mouth and put one inside the blonds heat. Deidara gave a yelp as the finger brushed his insides. Soon the blond was panting and begging for more. Sasori kissed the blond as he added his two other fingers. Deidara moaned into the redheads mouth. Sasori stretched his blond till he hit his prostate.

"Aaah danna, do that again." The blond moaned. Sasori pulled his fingers out getting a whine of protest from the blond.

"Are you ready Dei?"

"Just give it to me already. I'm tired off waiting."Sasori positioned himself and with one quick thrust he buried himself inside the blond. Sasori waited for the blond to adjust.

"M-move un." The blond said. Sasori nodded and pulled almost entirely out only leaving the tip in. then he quickly thrust forward. He started a steady ritme changing his angle till he found that spot inside the blond.

"Aaah yes Danna, more." The blond screamed. Sasori smirked and picked up the pace.

"Danna faster, harder." Deidara screamed even louder. Sasori continued to thrust into the blond.

"Danna, I'm almost there." Sasori started to pump the blond in time with his thrusts making the blond cum on their chests. The walls around the redheads member tightened making the redhead cum also. Sasori screamed the blonds name as he released inside the blond. Sasori collapsed on the blond, breathing heavy. They laid there till the blond's stomach growled.

"Well seems you are still hungry Dei."Sasori said as he pulled out of the blond. Deidara whined in protest at the feeling of his danna leaving his body. Sasori grinned and started to dress.

"Hurry up Dei, get your clothes on and I will make you breakfast. Do you still want that omelette?" Sasori asked.  
"Yes, please." Deidara said as he gathered his clothes. "I'm going to take a quick shower." he said as he went to the bathroom. Sasori sighed again and walked to the kitchen. He turned the stove back on and made that omelet the blond had asked for. When he was ready he called to the blond.

"Dei, breakfast is ready!" He called as he put the plate on the counter. Deidara came into the kitchen, he yawned and sat down at the table.  
"How was your shower Dei?" Sasori asked as he brought the plate over to his lover and sat down also.  
"It was just fine danna. However I was just thinking about today. We have to go back to the base and be with the others." Deidara said softly.  
"Yes, because you wanted to help Konan with the decorating." Sasori answered.  
"Well yes but I'm not worried about Konan. It's just... I don't want anybody to know about our..." Deidara fell silent. Sasori watched as Deidara lowered his head as if he were ashamed.  
"Our what Dei, our engagement?" Sasori asked. The blond just shook his head. "What is it Dei, you don't want them to know about our baby is that it?" Sasori asked. Deidara's head shot up, his eyes were tearing up and he tried to hold in the sobs. Sasori quickly got up and walked over to the blond.  
"It's okay Dei. You know they will find out eventually don't you?" Sasori asked as he stroked the blonds hair. Deidara nodded but still didn't stop crying.  
"I just don't want them to think I'm some sort of freak." Deidara said. Sasori kept on stroking the blonds hair as he thought about what to say now.  
"Dei, you're not a freak. You have mouths on your hands and your pregnant. that is nothing if you count the immortal, the Jashinist, the plant, the puppet and the good boy." Sasori answered eventually. Deidara looked up at Sasori and then he smiled.  
"Yeah you're right, but still I don't want them to know right now. We can announce our engagement though." Deidara said smiling. Sasori nodded and also smiled. 'Well seems he is experiencing the mood swings already.' Sasori thought. Sasori sat down again and watched as Deidara ate his omelet.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Sasori was driving back to the base for Hidan's birthday party. Deidara was asleep in the passenger seat. Sasori sighed, 'thank Jashin he is asleep. He was really driving me crazy back there.' Sasori thought. He drove of the highway and turned to a dirt road. They were almost at their destination. 'Better wake him up.' Sasori thought before he shook the blond awake. Deidara flinched when Sasori shook him and he glared at Sasori.

"I'm sorry Dei, but we are almost there so you have to wake up." Sasori said as he returned his hand to the steering wheel. Deidara relaxed his muscles and turned in his chair.

"It's okay danna, you startled me and then I got offensive." Deidara answered. He leant in to kiss Sasori on the cheek.

"Alright apology accepted. But don't pull that stunt when we are in the base because I have to act uncaring then." Sasori said as he parked the car at the side of the road. Deidara looked depressed, he sighed and then nodded.

"Alright I'll try to stay calm, I don't want them to know. I really don't know what leader will do when he finds out." Deidara said. Sasori stroked the blond's hand mouth like he always does when Deidara is upset.

"It'll be okay Dei, he has to get past me to get to you. You know that right?" the redhead asked. Deidara nodded, then he changed his face to a happy one and jumped out of the car.

"Come on danna, hurry." Deidara yelled excitedly as he ran to the entrance of the cave. Sasori sighed and put on his emotionless face. He didn't like it that he had to pretend but it was for his blond, so he put up with it. He followed Deidara into the base and was greeted by a happy Konan.

"Hey glad to see that you two made it. How have you two been this past few days?" Konan asked as she walked over to them. Sasori didn't say anything and only stared at her.

"I feel a lot better thank you Konan. So tell me, what do I have to do?" Deidara asked. Konan hugged her friend and then turned to Sasori.

"I know you two have a lot going on and all but would you mind if I take Deidara with me. We have a lot to talk about and you would probably just think of it as annoying." Konan said not really friendly.

"Uh Konan, maybe you can be a bit nicer to danna. I mean we are going to get married you know." Deidara said before Sasori could give a reply. Konan hmmped and then turned around and walking off to the living room dragging Deidara along. Deidara looked back over his shoulder and smiled at his danna. He was standing with his arms crossed and his face emotionless.

"Don't make me wait, you know how much I dislike waiting, brat." Sasori called after them. Deidara nodded and then walked with Konan to the living room. Sasori walked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. 'This is going to take a while.' Sasori thought as he sat down at the bar.

"Alright Dei, let's put the decorations up before Hidan and Kakuzu come back." Konan said, then she walked over to the bags on the table. Deidara followed her and helped her to put the decorations up.

"So tell me Dei, did you get some lately?" Konan asked.

"W-what?" Deidara answered a little shocked.

"Oh come on Dei, you have been alone with him for the last few days. Don't tell me you didn't do anything. I don't believe you even if you did tell me because you have this glow over you." Konan explained. Deidara laughed nervously and shook his head.

"I don't know what you are talking about Konan. Don't be silly I don't glow. That is something for girls." Deidara said as he hung the decoration on the lamp.

"Dei I was just teasing you, don't be mad."

"Alright, I'm not mad. Now about something else, do you know if Kakuzu and Hidan are still together?" Deidara asked suddenly.

"Huh, why are you asking that?" Konan asked confused.

"Well I wanted to know how Kakuzu reacted when he found out Hidan has only one testicle." Deidara said smiling. Konan started laughing.

"You mean Hidan has only one testicle. How do you know?" she asked.

"Well you see I've blown him up a little while ago."

"Yeah, you were so pissed. After he had destroyed that clay sculpture you made for Sasori's birthday." Konan said.

"Yes well he just had to break it when it was already hard. That's why I was so mad. But after I blew him up. He came to me and threatened to kill me because he couldn't find his other testicle. That is how I know he has only one." Deidara explained. Konan started laughing again but soon stopped and stared at Deidara.

"What! What are you looking at Konan? Is there something on my face?" Deidara asked confused. The blue haired woman shook her head.

"No I was just thinking how great it must be to be engaged. I mean, you have found someone who loves you for you. Not because of some stupid rules about honor or because you are pregnant and not married. If I think about my parents, they didn't marry out of love but because my mom was pregnant with me." Konan said depressed. Deidara nodded but now he was thinking about his own engagement.

"Well let's just finish up here. Danna will be mad if I take too long and besides Hidan and Kakuzu can be back any minute." Deidara said, then he turned to one of the last decorations.

"Oh Dei, you really need to lighten up. Just don't worry too much. Today we party till we drop and we can drink all the booze we can handle." Konan cheered. Deidara stopped and turned around.

"You mean Kakuzu spent money to buy booze for the party?" Deidara asked a little shocked.

"Yes he did and not just booze but also food and this decorations to." Konan said giggling.

"No way, why would he do that?" Deidara asked.

"Why do you think Dei. Hidan is celebrating his birthday and he is Kakuzu's lover after all." Konan said. Deidara nodded and quickly finished the decorating.

"Alright all done. Let's go see danna." Deidara cheered as he walked over to the kitchen.

Sasori was sitting at the bar, and talked to Itachi when he heard Deidara and Konan talking in the hallway. He was planning to lecture the blond about why you don't make people wait but when he saw his blond, who came at him, he forgot all about that. Deidara stepped into the kitchen and when he saw Sasori he raced over to him and hugged him. Sasori didn't respond and when the blond let him go he just stared at him. Deidara's eyes started to tear up but then he noticed the Uchiha in the kitchen.

"Hello Itachi." The blond said with venom in his voice.

"Hn." Was all the reaction the blond got. Then Itachi turned back to Sasori.

"Remember what I told you Sasori. You can't keep secrets from our leader you know. He will find out." Itachi said and then left. Deidara was confused. 'what was that all about. Did Itachi know about their baby?' the blond thought as he watched the weasel leave.

"Alright that was weird. So Sasori how is the mission going, since you have time to come back I assume it's going well." Konan asked the redhead. Sasori nodded and then he turned his attention back to Deidara.

"So did it go well with the decorating?" Sasori asked and then sipped his coffee. Deidara nodded and quickly kissed the redhead on the cheek.

"Let's go to the living room to wait for them to come home so we can party!" Konan yelled and then pulled the two along towards the living room. They sat down on the couch while Konan ran off to get the other members.

"I don't know danna, but it just seems like everybody already knows about our engagement. Do you think we have to announce it anymore?" Deidara asked as he looked outside. Sasori shrugged.

"We just have to tell them and then we will be going home again. The longer we stay here the more possibility there is off somebody finding out about you know." Sasori answered. Deidara nodded but kept on watching the window. Sasori took the blonds hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Then suddenly Konan came racing in the living room followed by all the other members and leader sama.

"Quickly everybody hide!" the blue haired woman yelled. Everybody sighed and then took cover behind the couch.

"Why are we hiding anyway. It's not like Hidan doesn't already know we are here. Our car is parked outside." Deidara said to her.

"Shh. Maybe they won't notice. They have been together for the last two hours you know." Konan answered. Then everybody stayed quiet and waited for the immortals to return. Twenty minutes past but they were still not there.

"Were are those two. It's impolite to keep people waiting." Sasori grumbled.

"Danna, don't be so impatient. They will be here don't worry." Deidara said.

"As if you have room to talk. You are sometime even more impatient as me."

"Be quiet you two there they come." Konan shut them up before they could really be fighting and ruin everything. Itachi who sat beside them sighed and then looked back at the door. His eyes light up in a red color and then he nodded. He poked Kisame who laid beneath him so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Huh what is it Angel?" the shark asked sleepy.

"It's time." Was all the weasel said. Then everything went silent. They waited till they heard the immortals enter the living room.

"We're back you motherfuckers. Hey where are they Kakuzu?" Hidan yelled. He turned back to Kakuzu and in that moment everybody jumped up from behind the couch yelling "surprise." Hidan jumped and started yelling to them.

"It's so nice to see you again Hidan. I hope you had a good time." Deidara said clearly meaning the opposite. Hidan watched the blond laugh and then he raced forward.

"Yeah I really had a good time even if it was your fault if I couldn't anymore you know." Hidan said as he stopped in front of the blond. Deidara smiled and did a step back.

"What is it blondy. Are you afraid of me now?" Hidan asked mockingly.

"No, but you know you have a smelly breath."

"Why you little fucker." Hidan yelled and just when he jumped towards the blond he was captured by Kakuzu's threads and Sasori's chakra strings.

"Let me go. Let me kick his butt." Hidan yelled again.

"No Hidan, we are not going to fight today. Remember it's your birthday and I spent money to celebrate so you will not go fight and wreck everything." Kakuzu said. Hidan immediately stopped struggling.

"You remembered today is my birthday and did you really spent money on my behalf?" Hidan asked dumbstruck. Kakuzu nodded and then released the immortal.

"Alright everyone let's party." Konan yelled and then everybody started to talk and congratulate Hidan. Deidara stayed behind them all waiting until he could congratulate the immortal himself. He knew it wouldn't be wise to go into the mass right now. They didn't know about his fragile state and he didn't want them to know. Suddenly his hand was grabbed and he was being pulled towards Hidan.

"Don't worry Deidara, he is not going to attack you when you have a present." Konan said then she shoved the blond in front of Hidan. They watched each other for a moment but then shook hands.

"happy birthday Hidan. And I'm sorry about your testicle." Deidara said. Hidan nodded and then took their present. He quickly unwrapped it and smiled when he saw it.

"Whoa, a new knife set to perform my rituals. Thank you blondy." Hidan said.

"It's not from me alone. It's also from danna." Deidara said and then he walked away. Sasori also congratulated Hidan and wished him the best, then he followed the blond to the table with food.

"Hey Dei, are you hungry?" Sasori asked as he stood beside his blond. Deidara shook his head and sighed again.

"No not really, I'm a little nauseous, probably just stress off being here." the blond answered. then they heard a explosion and someone cursing. When they turned around to see what was going on Hidan came at Deidara with a murderous intend on his face. Sasori stepped in front of Deidara so Hidan couldn't reach him.

"You fucker, first you say you're sorry and then you give me a fucking bomb to blow me up again." Hidan yelled at them.

"What, I didn't give you a bomb. We just gave you a set of knives. I really don't know what you are talking about Hidan." Deidara said on the verge of tears.

"Oh so you don't know about the clay bird that was inside a other present with your name on it?" Hidan asked. Deidara shook his head, taking a step back.

"No and even if I did it, the sculpture wouldn't explode on its own. You know I need to make the hand signs to make it detonate. You can ask anyone in this room that I didn't made the hand signs." Deidara said. Hidan tried to struggle against the chakra strings but he couldn't break free.

"Alright even if I would believe you. How does a sculpture of you end up a present of mine?"

"Well I don't really know. The only explanation I can think of is that it was a sculpture left behind when danna and I went on the mission." Deidara answered, still a little scared. Suddenly they all heard a scream of anger.

"Sasori sempai, you need to let Hidan sempai go so he can take revenge on Deidara sempai since he blown Hidan sempai up." Tobi walked forward.

"Tobi, was it you who gave Hidan the sculpture?" Sasori asked. Tobi didn't answer, he only stared at his feet.

"Tobi, you answer the question and be honest." Konan commended. Tobi looked up at all the members and then slowly nodded.

"Yes I gave Hidan the present, but just so he would get his revenge on Deidara for blowing him up. They made up before Hidan could so I thought it was not good." Tobi explained. Sasori released Hidan but took hold of Tobi.

"So you wanted Hidan to hurt Deidara just because you thought it would be good?" Sasori asked in a threatening voice. Tobi shivered and tried to escape but it was no use. The chakra strings were too strong. Sasori pulled the boy closer till they were face to face.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you Madara. If I see you ever trying to hurt Deidara again, you won't life to tell the tale, you hear me?" Sasori said. Tobi nodded and then Sasori threw him across the room.

"Alright everyone let's all forget about all this and focus on the party." Konan said and then everybody relaxed again. Deidara saw Kisame standing alone so he went over there.

"Hey Kisame who is live treating you?" Deidara asked as he stopped in front of the shark. Kisame shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just the same as always nothing special." Kisame answered as he was looking for something. Deidara noticed this.

"Are you looking for something?"

"No not something, but someone." Kisame answered. Deidara put two and two together and also watched the room.

"So Itachi's not here, but he was just a minute ago." Deidara said.

"You think he was here but in fact he wasn't. What you saw was just a clone of him. Itachi is really still outside but he will be back soon. Our mission went on a little longer than expected so he sent me back with a clone so leader wouldn't find out." Kisame explained to the blond.

"Oh okay than I'll just go and talk to someone else alright?" Deidara asked. Kisame nodded, but then looked at him.

"Deidara something just caught my eye. What the hell are you wearing?" Kisame asked, horror in his voice.

"Huh oh this," Deidara said as he looked over his outfit. "My Akatsuki clothes were ruined yesterday by some enemy ninjas so I had to pick some of danna's old clothes to wear today." Deidara lied smoothly. Kisame nodded, still a bit horrified.

"Alright, be sure to pick up some new clothes than because you really don't look like yourself in those clothes." Kisame said then he turned back to searching the room. Deidara went around the room talking to the rest of the members until most of them were up to date about the mission and all. Then Sasori came to him and grabbed his hand. Before the blond could react Sasori had slipped the ring around his finger and asked for silence in the room.

"Excuse me for the interruption but I would like to make an announcement. As some of you may already know, I have fallen in love with Deidara. And since it has been about a year since we started going out as a couple I wanted to take things a bit farther. So last week while on the mission I proposed to Deidara and he said yes. To make it simple for all of you, we are now engaged." Sasori told them. The room was quiet for a little while but then they could hear all the cheers from the other members.

"Alright, if you two make it public so will I. Hidan and I are also getting married." Kakuzu yelled above the noise. Everyone was shocked at that but soon they were also congratulating the immortal couple. Suddenly the room was filled with excitement but not all were participating in that mood. Tobi who was just getting his drink, let it fall to the floor. His eyes started tearing up because they didn't get permission to get married but the other couples didn't even ask leader sama.

"No it's not fair. Why can they get married and I can't leader sama, tell me!" Tobi screamed. Everyone fell silent and watched as Tobi stared at leader. Nobody spoke and nobody dared moving.

"Tobi, listen to me. You are the only one who asked to get married. They all asked their partner without coming to me first. If they did, they would have got the same answer you got. Besides I never said you couldn't get married, I just said it would be difficult to find a marriage registrar willing to marry two man." Pein said.

"So if I said I already planned my wedding and we would have done it in secret you wouldn't mind." Tobi asked. Pein shook his head.

"It's your life so if you choose to get married I won't stop you. Just know that even if you are married you still work for me and you have to follow my orders." Pein said. Then everybody started cheering again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Everyone was enjoying themselves, some were drinking and talking others were eating the food Kakuzu bought for this party. Deidara was just talking to Konan about the proposal when he felt his stomach contract. He placed a hand on his abdomen a little shocked that he was having pain again.

"Deidara, are you alright. You seem a little pale." Konan said as she felt his forehead.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that I'm pr-." Deidara stopped himself just in time. He almost said he was pregnant.

"You're pr… what you can tell me." Konan said. Deidara nodded.

"I'm just pretty tired so I'll just go to my room for a while. Can you tell Hidan I'm sorry. I'm just not feeling good at the moment." Deidara answered. Konan nodded and then turned around to go talk to Pein. Deidara walked through the door into the hallway. The pain he had felt return a little more intense but not so bad he couldn't handle it. He made his way over to their old room stopping now and again when the pain became worse. Deidara opened their door and walked into the room, flopping down on his bed. He laid down on his side rubbing his belly to try and make the pain go away.

Sasori was just talking to Itachi when he saw his blond leaving. At first he thought the blond was just going to the bathroom but when he didn't return he became a little worried. Then he saw Konan talking to Hidan, who cursed and stomped out the room. Sasori shrugged it off for now and continued talking with Itachi.

Konan watched as her best friend left the living room to go rest in his old room. She was worried for his health because he has been sick for a long time now. Konan quickly walked over to Pein and told him Deidara was still not better. Pein just shrugged and walked away. Then Konan walked over to Hidan, she knew if she told him the immortal would go find her best friend. You wouldn't really say but the blond and immortal had grown a little closer since the time Deidara blew Hidan up.

"Hidan, are you having fun?" Konan asked so she had a excuse to talk to him.

"Fucking yeah. Kakuzu told me he even spent a lot of money to buy all the fucking things needed for the fucking party." Hidan answered, then he looked around the room.

"Well that's good then. I just wanted to tell you Deidara went to his room to rest a bit. He says he's just tired but I think there is something else. Would you mind to go check up on him. I think he doesn't know how to react to his engagement so if you could talk to him." Konan said. Hidan shook his head.

"Why the fuck should I care about fucking blondy?" Hidan asked, but he turned around anyway and stomped out of the living room. He walked to the artist room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Deidara called.

"Who the fuck do you think blondy?" Hidan said. Deidara quickly got off the bed and to the door. He opened it to a angry Hidan.

"Why are you here?" Deidara asked as he closed the door behind the immortal.

"Konan told me you were going to rest but she thought there was something else. She is worried about you." Hidan told him. Deidara nodded and in that instant he had another cramping. Deidara hissed and clutched his stomach.

"Wow, what's wrong with you blondy. You seem in pain." Hidan said smirking. Deidara took a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah I am. It's just because I haven't been eating properly the last few weeks and tonight I probably just ate too much. It will fade away but right now I don't feel so good. My stomach is making loops." Deidara said, hoping to make Hidan leave. Hidan pulled his nose up at the idea of the blond puking. He quickly turned around and walked to the door.

"Alright, you rest here for a bit and when you're ready you can come back to the party." Hidan said without his cursing for once.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm in pain. They will think I'm a wimp." Deidara said. Hidan nodded then walked out of the room. A smirk on his face as he walked back to the living room. Deidara closed the door behind the immortal then he fell to his knees. The pain had only intensified in the short time Hidan was in the room. Now the blond wished he had brought his cell phone.

Hidan walked into the living room seeing everyone enjoying themselves except Konan who came to him .

"And? Is there something wrong with Deidara?" she asked really worried now.

"Nah, he'll be fine. He said he had some stomach cramps but that they are normal. He actually said I couldn't tell you all." Hidan said raising his voice so everyone heard him. Itachi chuckled and watched Sasori sigh.

"What's wrong Sasori. Do you have to go comfort him as a momma now do you?" he said mockingly. Sasori shook his head.

"No but I have to go clean the room. When that brat says he has stomach cramps then it won't be long before he pukes his guts out. And most off the time he won't reach the toilet. But if you want to go that is fine by me." Sasori said. Then everyone shook their heads and went back to what they were doing. Sasori sighed and then started towards their room. As soon as he was out of sight he walked faster. He didn't like the sound off what the immortal had told him. He rushed to their room knocking on the door.

"Don't come in." came the weak voice of Deidara.

"Dei, it's me open up." Sasori said.

"I can't." the blond answered in a strained voice. Sasori turned the handle finding it unlocked. He opened the door and quickly stepped inside closing and locking the door. Then he saw Deidara on the floor, he was holding his stomach and there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dei, what is it."

"I don't know danna, it just started when I was talking to Konan, but it's much worse now." Deidara said groaning. Sasori picked the blond up and laid him down on the bed. Then he pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number.

"What are you doing danna?"

"I'm calling the doctor's office." Sasori said as he put the phone to his ear. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"doctor's office south, Tsunade speaking."

"Hello, it's Sasori Akasuna. I'm calling because Deidara suddenly is in a lot of pain."

"Alright, when did the pain start?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know." Sasori said in the phone.

"Well ask Deidara. You ask him, when the pain started, what kind of pain it is and what number he gives the pain."

"Alright give me a sec." Sasori said as he lowered the phone. "Dei, the doctor needs to know a couple of things."

"Okay." The blond groaned.

"When did the pain start? What kind of pain is it and on a scale from one to ten what is your pain?" Sasori asked.

"the pain started over thirty minutes ago…. Gasp…..it feels like cramps….gasp….a five but it's getting worse." Deidara said as Sasori held the phone to the blonds mouth. Then he quickly put the phone back to his ear.

"Okay, just one more thing. Did he experience a lot of stress lately?" Tsunade asked. Sasori sighed.

"Yes he did. I proposed to him and we are hiding the pregnancy for some friends where we had to go to. It takes a lot out of Deidara." Sasori answered.

"I see. Well you can rest assured. There is nothing wrong with Deidara or the baby. He just needs to take it easy and try to avoid stress. When his body is worked up it will affect the baby who then produces a hormone that causes cramps and hard bellies. So try to calm him down than the pain will fade away." The doctor said. Sasori nodded and stroked the blonds hair.

"Alright thank you very much. Have a nice evening." Sasori said and before the doctor could reply he hung up the phone. He told Deidara exactly what the doctor had told him and calmed the blond down. After a while the blond started to relax his body and sighed.

"Is the pain gone?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded, he got up carefully and hugged his danna.

"Yeah everything is alright now. I think I just worried to much then." Deidara said.

"Yes I think you did. Everything will turn out okay Dei. Let's just get back to our friend for now and have fun for the rest of the evening. It is still early." Sasori said. The blond nodded and got up. Then they walked back to the living room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

When they came back in the living room Konan was just handing out glasses of champagne. She went around the room and ended with them.

"Here you go Deidara, Sasori. Since there are so many people getting married I thought it was time for a little speech." Konan said as she handed them their glasses. Deidara watched Konan as she walked back to Pain and then asked for all their attention.

"Alright everyone. I know you don't like long speeches so I will keep it short. I want to congratulate everyone who did find that special person and are going to get married. I really wanted to be one of you right know, oh well. Here's to all the engaged." Konan said then she lifted her glass. Everybody held up their glasses and then quickly gulped the content down. Deidara only lifted his glass but didn't drank from it. He didn't want to endanger the health off their baby.

"He blondy, why don't you drink yours?" Hidan asked suddenly. All the other members quickly looked over at him. The blond started to panic but then Sasori grabbed his hand.

"Deidara is still not feeling well so I don't think it is such a good idea to let him drink alcohol." Sasori reasoned and then quickly grabbed the blonds glass and gulped it down.

"So now he won't be able to get even sicker." Sasori contemplated. Itachi and Kisame suddenly started to make out, meaning they really had too much to drink, but it broke the tension in the room. At that point nobody paid any attention to the artist any more. Deidara looked at his danna and thanked him. The party went on till after midnight when everybody except Deidara and Sasori were passed out either from drinking or just tired. The artist decided it was the right time to get back to Suna. They didn't bother to tell anyone since they knew the artist had to go back to Suna because off their mission. Deidara quickly walked over to the car.

"Hurry up danna, I'm tired from standing almost all evening." Deidara complained as he waited by the car. Sasori shook his head.

"You know Dei, it's really not safe to let me drive. I drank too much to drive safely. Can you drive us home?" Sasori asked. Deidara was a little startled at what his danna said. How was he able to drive them back if he never ever drove a car before.

"Danna, you know I can't drive. Why would you tell me to get us home if I don't even know how to drive." Deidara asked a little mad. Sasori chuckled and then walked over to the driver's side of the car.

"I'm sorry Dei. We have to sleep in the car if we want to be safe because I really don't think I can drive like this." Sasori said opening the car. Deidara huffed and got in the car.

"If my back is killing me tomorrow I'll blame you!" Deidara said, then he pushed the chair all the way flat and tried to get comfortable.

"Don't worry Dei, you know the car isn't the worst to sleep in. we did it before." Sasori said as he also got into the car. He only tilted his chair back a little to get comfortable, since he was a puppet he didn't need the luxury off a soft ground to sleep on. Deidara didn't answer to him, he was too angry to say anything anymore. He just closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Sasori also tried to sleep but he couldn't. instead he listened to the soft breathing of his blond beside him. It was quiet outside since they didn't exactly have to base in the middle of town but deep in the forest. After a couple hours of just sitting there and not doing anything the redhead started to get bored. He watched the digital clock in the car and noticed it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning. What means he was able to legally drive again. Sasori started up the car and after putting his chair back in the original position he drove off.

When Deidara awoke he didn't know where he was. The last thing he remembered was sleeping in the car but now he was lying in a bed. The blond blinked his eyes to get the sleep away and then looked around. He was back in their bedroom in Suna. The sunlight was shining in the bedroom through the gap in the curtains, which told the blond it had to be noon. Deidara looked beside him but didn't see his danna. He quickly got out of bed and went to the kitchen. As he walked through the hallway he heard voices coming from the front door. Deidara carefully made his way over there wondering who could be at the door.

"Don't you guys never give up? You have searched my house, harassed Deidara and still you think you can come back here and trouble us some more?" Deidara heard Sasori say.

"Well, we really didn't want to come back here but it was either this or get fired. I have a family back home who count on me so I can't get fired. We just want to ask the address for the cousin you spoke of. That is all." The voice said. Deidara heard Sasori sigh and then turn around. The blond walked into the entry hall towards his danna.

"He danna, what is going on, who's at the door?" Deidara asked as he got closer. He pretended not to know. Sasori looked up from what he was writhing.

"It's the police again. They want the address to my cousins house." Sasori said as he held out his hand to the blond. Deidara grabbed it and walked closer to his danna and then kissed him.

"Ahum. We're sorry to interrupt but we are kind of in a hurry." The older policeman said. Deidara stepped a little away from Sasori so he could tear the paper from the pad and hand it over to the police. Sasori walked over to the door still holding onto the blond and pulling him closer to his body.

"Here you go and now I don't want to see you two ever again. We like our peace and quiet. Have a nice day." Sasori said and then closed the door. Deidara watched as Sasori sighed and than grumbled something incoherent. They turned to the kitchen but just as they wanted to go the doorbell rung again. Sasori let go off Deidara and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want now?" the redhead yelled before he noticed who was at the door.

"Hey Sasori-sempai. You don't have to yell because Tobi is a good boy. We just came over to bring you this." Tobi said happily as he handed the redhead a white envelop.

"What is it?" the blond asked as he looked over the redheads shoulder.

"Deidara-sempai are you feeling better? Is Sasori-sempai being nice to you?" the masked nin asked. Deidara just nodded.

"Madara, what the hell is this?" Sasori asked. Tobi looked back at Sasori and than fidgeted.

"It's the invitation for our wedding. Zetsu-san and I would like you to come. We don't have any family left and even if we did, we couldn't invite them. So we invited all of Akatsuki. Would you please come to?" Tobi asked looking like a six year old who invited you for his birthday party.

"I don't know if we can make it. When is it anyway?" Sasori asked. Deidara grabbed the card and read it over.

"danna, I think you are right. We won't be able to be there since the mission isn't finished then." Deidara said before Tobi had any chance of saying anything.

"But that is just it. I already asked leader-sama and he told Tobi it's alright for you to get a day of. And since it is in two weeks you have plenty of time to go shopping." Tobi explained. Sasori nodded but Deidara just looked confused.

"Why would we need to go shopping?" the blond asked.

"You'll see in the card. Alright see you at my wedding Sasori-sempai, Deidara-sempai. Bye bye." Tobi said and then he was gone. The blond didn't understand but wasn't about to ask his danna. He didn't want Sasori to think he was too stupid to even read an invitation. Sasori just closed the door again and quickly walked to the kitchen. He was in need of coffee. Deidara followed the redhead and sat down at the table, still looking at the card but not able to see why he had to go shopping. Deidara soon grew tired of it and put the card down. Deidara watched as Sasori poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down beside the blond.

"So did you sleep well Dei?" Sasori asked his blond lover. Deidara nodded and then looked over at the redhead's coffee. He really wanted some but knew he wouldn't get it.

"Deidara no. Coffee is bad for the baby. I know you like coffee but you have to go without it for a little while." Sasori said. Deidara pouted and tried to look cute, but failed. Sasori got up and went to get something. When he came back he brought a glass of milk and some bread.

"Here you go Dei, eat up. You need to keep a healthy diet." Sasori said as he put the food in front of the blond. Deidara sighed but then started to eat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

It had almost been a week since Tobi came by to give them the invitation and Deidara still didn't know why they had to go shopping. Sasori on the other hand had been searching the internet for the article and had something ordered without the blond knowing.

"Danna, I'm hungry. Can you get something to eat please?" the blond whined. Sasori got up from the couch he was sitting on and walked to the kitchen. There Deidara was sitting at the table his head on it.

"Why can't you get it yourself Dei. You are also in the kitchen while I had to get here from the living room." Sasori said a little irritated. The redhead had worked all week and now on his first day off Deidara would call all the time.

"I'm still a bit dizzy and I don't want to risk falling down. You know I'm still having morning sickness every morning." Deidara reasoned. Sasori sighed, he knew the blond was right. If Deidara would fall down because he was dizzy he would have to lecture him again.

"Okay, it good that you called for me. I really don't want something happening to you or our child. So what do you want to eat?" Sasori said as he walked to the refrigerator. Deidara just shrugged. He really felt horrible and sick but he knew he had to eat something. Sasori shook his head when he didn't get a reply, meaning the blond had shrugged his shoulders. The redhead started to cook some bacon and eggs and poured the blond a glass of milk. Tsunade had told him that since pregnant woman needed to drink one glass of milk a day, the blond needed to drink even more milk. Sasori quickly finished the eggs and brought them to the blond. Deidara sat up straight when Sasori tapped his leg. He watched as his danna placed the plate and the glass in front of him.

"Thank you danna." the blond said as he started eating. Then the blond noticed Sasori didn't have anything to eat himself.  
"Danna, you have to eat too. Don't you?" Deidara asked a little unsure. Sasori chuckled and then shook his head.

"I already eat Dei, don't worry about me." the redhead answered before venturing back to the living room. Just when he sat down on the couch again the doorbell rang. He sighed and got up again. Sasori walked to the front door and opened it. He was shocked to see who was standing before him.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?" the redhead asked. Gaara just started at him without saying a word. They stood there, neither saying a word. Sasori composed himself and glared at the other redhead. They stood there for a couple minutes and just as Sasori would close the door in his face Gaara started to speak.

"I know you killed him. You don't have to play innocent because I already talked to the police. I also know he had it coming and I also told him not to go to your house, but you know how Kankuro can get if he wants something. I still want to take revenge for the lost years we could have had but for now I just wanted to warn you. The police still thinks you did it but since they don't have any prove they can't arrest you. Be on your best behavior from now on." Gaara said, then he turned around. "Oh one more thing, I'm the new Kazekage since my father passed away and I won't tolerate any more killing from you. If you kill on other person even if it is a bad one I will lock you up until you turn to dust."

"Nooo!" a voice screamed suddenly. Sasori and Gaara both turned towards the sound. Gaara with a look of surprise and Sasori with a look of disappointment.

"Who is that?" the Kazekage asked as he walked up to Sasori. The blond had his hands over his mouth to cover the sound but it was no use, the damage was already done. Sasori quickly walked to the blond and wrapped his arms around him.

"This is Deidara." was all the redhead said before turning the blond around and pushing him towards the living room. He hoped Gaara didn't ask any more but off course he did.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing with her, I thought you were gay." Gaara said. Sasori turned around pushing the blond behind his back. Deidara held on to the back of his danna's shirt. He didn't want to be discovered but when the kage said something so awful he couldn't help it.

"It is none off your fucking business." Sasori yelled so loud the blond flinched. He had rarely seen his danna so mad.

"As your Kazekage it is my business to know what my citizens are up to so tell me before I really throw you in jail." Gaara threatened.

"I'm a boy." Deidara shouted before the redhead could say anything. The blond straightened his back and stepped away from his danna. "And if you really wanna know. I am also his lover and fiancé." the blond said quickly. Then he turned his back to the Kazekage and buried his face in the redhead's chest sobbing quietly. Sasori glared at Gaara, while he stroked the blond's hair hoping to calm Deidara down.

"Alright that is fine but why are you crying now. It's not like I attacked you in any way." the kage said confused.  
"You said I'm a girl and you were mean to danna." the blond said sobbing. Sasori wiped away the tears with his thumbs. He held the blond close as he shot a death glare at the kage.

"And that is the reason you're crying?" the kage asked still confused. Deidara didn't respond, he was sobbing into his danna's shirt. Sasori was boiling with anger, he made his blond cry and isn't apologizing.

"Deidara means a lot to me and sine you made him cry I want you to leave, now." The redhead said, still glaring at the younger man. Gaara couldn't believe his ears. The fearsome Sasori Akasuna had feelings and cared for someone other than himself.

"Remember my warning Sasori. I will follow through with it if necessary." Gaara said, then he turned around and walked away. Sasori quickly closed the door and comforted the blond.

"Dei, don't worry about the kage, he is Kankuro's younger brother. He just wanted to tell me he knows what happened and that he will keep a eye on me from now on." Sasori said as he guided the blond to the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Stop crying Dei, he won't do anything to us if we behave. It's not like we will go on a killing spree so it will be alright."

"But danna, how do we know we can trust him. I mean he can throw you in prison just because he is feeling like it. There will nobody to stop him since he is the kage." Deidara said still crying. Sasori sighed, he hoped the blond wouldn't know about his other family but it seems like he had no choice.

"Listen to me Dei. Gaara has one other sibling, his sister Tamari. You met her at the doctor's office. She works there as a receptionist and in her spare time she helps out the kage. So Tamari probably told Gaara she saw us there." Sasori explained. Deidara nodded but didn't say anything.

"She is also the only one Gaara would listen to. So it's not all that bad. I mean she likes you a lot and since she is a kind person I don't think she will let me be thrown in jail." Sasori explain further. Deidara nodded and started to calm down a bit. Suddenly he retched and he ran to the bathroom. Sasori followed him and held his hair back as the blond emptied his stomach.

"I don't get why I need to vomit so much." The blond stated as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Sasori shrugged his shoulders and helped the blond to his feet.

"I don't know Dei. Do you want to take a nap or something?" the redhead asked. Deidara nodded and yawned. Then he walked to the bedroom and flopped down on their bed. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. The doctor was right when she told him to much stress would only intensify his vomiting.

"I have to go take care of something Dei. Will you be okay by yourself?" Sasori asked the blond.

Deidara turned around to face his danna. "How long will you be gone?" He asked a bit worried.

"I won't be long, so it should be okay. I just wanted to make sure your alright." Sasori said. Deidara nodded. "Alright, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, I'll just get some sleep." The blond said. Then he pulled the blankets over himself and closed his eyes. He was really tired. Sasori smiled and quickly kissed the blond on the cheek.

"I will be back soon." Sasori said then he got up and walked out off the room closing the door behind him. The redhead needed to make sure the body in his basement would disappear before the police came back again. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a garbage bag and some air freshener. Then he went to the basement and cleaned. He put the body into the garbage bag and carried it back to the car. He opened the trunk and put the bag inside. Then he quickly grabbed the keys and his jacket and got into the car. When he drove away he hoped the police didn't came back before he was home again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

Sasori drove into the driveway and killed the engine. It was a long drive but he managed to dump the body where nobody could find it. Now he just wanted to shower and be with his blond. Sasori got out the car and started to walk to the front door when his eyes caught movement. His instinct told him to be careful. The redhead turned around and saw a man coming towards him. He was carrying a box and a clipboard.

"Hello, are you Mr. Akasuna?" the man asked.

"Who wants to know." Sasori answered.

"I'm sorry. I work for this transporting company and I had to deliver this package to a mister Akasuna." The delivery man answered. Sasori relaxed a little bit and nodded.

"Alright, if you would sign here please?" Sasori did what the man asked and took the package. The delivery man thanked him and then went back to his van. Sasori walked to the front door and got in. he expected the blond to be mad at him since he was gone much longer than he had meant for. But he didn't saw the blond. Sasori put the package down in the hall and went to the living room. He called for the blond but got no answer. Sasori quickly searched the house but still couldn't find the blond. He ended up in the kitchen and when he walked past the fridge he noticed a note. He pulled it down and read it.

Danna,

Don't worry, I'm just getting some groceries so I'll be back soon. If you would clean the bed I would be really happy. I have had a accident and now the bed is wet. I'm really sorry, I wanted to clean it myself but then I got hungry and then I noticed we don't have any melon any more. So I'm just getting some. Please don't be mad at me.

Love Deidara.

Sasori sighed. The blond could be so easily distracted. The redhead shook his head, throwing the note in the garbage he went to the bedroom and started to clean the room. He washed the sheets and mopped the floor. Then he got some clean sheets and made the bed. As if he didn't have enough to do as it is. When he was done with the room he went to his study and started with the preparation of his lectures for the next week. Sasori was so caught up in his work, he didn't notice he had been working for two hours. When he saw the time he quickly walked to the kitchen to get something to drink and to search for his blond. Sasori knew the blond could get distracted and then forget the time, but he was getting a little worried when the blond wasn't home yet. Sasori tried calling the blond but he didn't pick up. That was when the redhead became really worried and couldn't stay in the house. He had to go look for the blond. Sasori got his coat and went outside. He walked over to their car. A note underneath the wiper caught his eye. The redhead pulled it free and started to read.

 **We have Deidara.**

 **If you want to get him back alive.**

 **Come to the park where we first met in Suna.**

 **Don't bother calling the cops, they only listen to me.**

Sasori crumbled the note. He knew exactly who took his blond. The redhead closed his jacket, then started running towards the park.

"You'll pay for this Gaara." The redhead grumbled under his breath.

Sasori reached the park within fifteen minutes. He quickly searched for the blond but didn't see him anywhere. Just when he was ready to search someplace else there was a silhouette in the distance. Sasori waited till the man came closer so he could talk to him.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the redhead snapped as Gaara stopped in front of him.

"It seems we struck a nerve now isn't it Sasori. You didn't hesitate to kill Kankuro, so you have to be glad I'm giving you the chance to save your beloved." Gaara said bitterly.

"You get him back to me right now." Sasori demanded.

"I don't think so. Tamari told me something very disturbing and I don't really know if I believe what she said."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The redhead said.

"Oh really, well than you won't mind if we drop Deidara from that building." The kage said as he pointed at the two story house across the street. Sasori quickly turned around and watched as Deidara stood on the roof of the building with Tamari right beside him.

"Danna, don't let -." The blond screamed before he was cut off by a hand over him mouth. Sasori saw his blond was tied up and was being held very close to the edge of the roof. When Sasori tried to get to the blond Gaara quickly stepped in front of him.

"No you don't. we just want to know what happened so just tell us." The kage said.

"I don't have to tell you anything, but if you really want to know you have to release Deidara." Sasori answered. Gaara shook his head and then nodded. That's when Tamari pushed the blond over the edge. Sasori knew this was going to happen so he had summoned his puppet and positioned it so he would catch the blond. Deidara screamed as he fell and when the blond would have hit the pavement Sasori fell to his knees.

"Well even if he would have survived that fall you won't be becoming a father anytime soon." The kage said, then he turned around towards his sister and walked to the building. Sasori made his move and ran to the other side of the park, where his puppet was already waiting for him. Deidara was unconscious but he seemed fine. Sasori made sure the blond was safe and then went back to the kage and his sister.

"You know if you want to blackmail someone, you need to make sure he doesn't have anything up his sleeve." Sasori said as he stood behind the kage. He was searching for the blond but couldn't find him.

"You! How did you pull that off. I know I could safe him with my sand but you can't do something like that." Gaara said. The redhead shook his head.

"I have my methods, but to come back to your question. You want to know what happened to your brother? Then I will tell you under one condition, agreed?" Sasori said. Gaara's face stayed emotionless but Tamari nodded her head.

"What will your condition be?" the kage asked almost sounding bored.

"I want you to leave us the hell alone. If you don't, I will make sure Deidara is safe. I don't care what I have to do. Even if that means I have to fight you." Sasori said.

"I will leave you two alone as long as you don't do anything illegal." The kage agreed.

"Alright. Well I should tell you Kankuro was suddenly standing inside my house claiming it to be his. He hadn't seen me but he met with Deidara and just as you he had mistaken him for a girl. He started threatening Deidara and he went so far as to hurt him. When I heard Deidara scream I rushed to his side and Kankuro didn't even recognize me in the first place. He went so far as to throw a poisonous kunai at me and Deidara. Since he didn't know me special ability he thought he had killed me and didn't saw me throwing the same kunai back at him. I really didn't mean to kill him but he was not paying attention. The kunai hit him and the poison probably killed him." Sasori explained.

Gaara nodded but Tamari started screaming.

"You want me to believe Kankuro just attacked Deidara!" she yelled at Sasori. The redhead just stared at her with a blank face.

"Well I told you what happened so now I will go and you won't bother us anymore." Sasori said. Gaara nodded again and then Sasori walked away.

"Hold on, I'm not done with you yet. I won't believe any of what you say. Kankuro would never attack without reason." Tamari yelled. Sasori turned back around.

"So you mean to say I'm a liar. I'll tell you one more thing and then I don't want to see you bother us again." Sasori said as he watched Tamari fall to her knees and leaning against her younger brother.

"You will find his body in the desert, at about 40 km from the town's borders." Then the redhead turned around and walked through the park towards his blond.

Deidara was slowly waking up. 'I don't remember falling asleep, what happened?' the blond thought as he opened his eyes. He was startled when he was looking into the face of a puppet. The first thing the blond did was protect his stomach, but when he noticed the puppet didn't do anything he relaxed enough to really look at it. Then he saw the puppet looked familiar. The blond tried to get up but couldn't because the puppet had a tight grip on him. Just when he wanted to hit the puppet's head he heard someone approaching. The blond braced himself.

"Oh good, you're awake. I was worried." The blond immediately recognized the voice and relaxed. Sasori came into his field of vision and took the blond into his arms. The puppet that had been holding him disappeared.

"Danna, I'm so glad you found me. They didn't want to let me get back home before they could have you. I really didn't mean to get captured but when I was in the supermarket, they jumped me and dragged me to their house." Deidara said. He was trembling in the redheads arms.

"Shhh, it's okay Dei. You are safe now. Don't worry. They won't bother us again, unless I kill another citizen." The redhead said. He slowly put the blond back down on his feet but kept a arm around the blond's waist.

"Let's go home Dei." The redhead said as they started walking. Deidara only nodded feeling the adrenaline leave his body and making him feel a little weak. The blond flopped down on the couch as soon as they came back home.

"Danna. What is that package that is standing in the hallway?" The blond asked as Sasori sat down beside him.

"Oh that is just something I bought for the wedding." Sasori answered.

"What. Why didn't you tell me you were already planning our wedding. That is just not fair." The blond said displeased.

"Dei, don't get it the wrong way. I didn't buy that for our wedding. It is for the party. You know the wedding of Tobi and Zetsu." Sasori said with a sigh. He didn't know the blond would jump to conclusions like that.

"But if you want, we can begin with our preparations. I mean, we want to be married before the child is born right?" Sasori said. The blond started to blush and then nodded.

"Yes. I really don't want to get married with me being fat so we should be hurrying anyway."

"Alright, just wait here for a sec." the redhead said as he got up and walked out the room. A couple minutes later he returned with a laptop and a notebook.

"You must know I have been searching for a good wedding location but I wouldn't decide without knowing your opinion on the matter. So don't be mad." The redhead said, sitting down. The blond nodded and sat up straight. They watched the screen as Sasori showed the blond all the locations he found. Deidara wasn't impressed by any of them until they came across a site with a wide open space in a forest.

"Danna, I think that one is a nice place. It would be perfect for our wedding." The blond said bouncing in his seat.

"Alright Dei. The forest it is. There is only one problem. For us to get married, on must wear a dress because they don't support gay-marriage here in Suna." Sasori said. The redhead expected his blond to be complaining or at least to be mad but nothing like that happened.

"Okay danna, if that is what it takes. I'll wear a dress. But then it has to be the most beautiful dress everybody ever saw." The blond said. Sasori laughed at that. They kept making preparations until they went to bed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

The next week went by very quickly for the blond. He would be preparing for the wedding until the redhead came back from work. When they finished dinner the blond would get all excited about the wedding and discussed everything he found with the redhead and they would decide what they wanted to do.

"So then all we have to do now is for me to pick a dress and then everything is settled." The blond said. Sasori furrowed his brows and watched the blond scroll through everything they decided.

"Dei, you know we also have to pick a date and arrange a priest." The redhead said a little tired. The blond quickly looked up, he didn't understand how he could forget that. He had been so busy with everything else he would forget the most important thing.

"When do you want to marry?" the blond asked quietly. The redhead shook his head.

"If it was me I would marry you today but you need to pick a date and think about what to wear. You don't want the others to know about our pregnancy so it has to be on short notice." The redhead said. Deidara nodded again.

"Alright, then I will go shopping for a dress tomorrow and then go and get me a priest." The blond said with a smile. Sasori nodded and then got up.

"I have some work to do, so don't wait up for me." The redhead said, walking off to his study. Deidara pouted a bit, he didn't want to get to bed all alone. He had been sleeping alone for the last five days. The redhead would work until past midnight and would be going to work in the early morning. The blond had tried to make breakfast for Sasori but he'll always say he didn't have time. Deidara has had enough. He couldn't handle being left alone all the time. It felt as if the redhead didn't love him anymore but on the other hand he would stay after dinner to prepare the wedding with the blond. Deidara sighed and walked over to the study as well. The blond knocked on the door and then walked inside. The redhead was currently on the phone so the blond walked over to him. Sasori watched as he came closer and sat down in his lap.

"I'll make sure the papers are spellchecked at the end of the week." The redhead said to the one on the other side of the line. That someone said something back but the blond didn't hear it. Deidara nuzzled the side of his danna's face and then kissed his cheek.

"Yes very well. Have a nice evening. See you in the morning." Sasori answered. Then he put the

phone away and watched Deidara with a question in his eye. The blond just kissed him on the lips, hoping to make his point. Sasori was stunned for a moment. He couldn't remember the last time the blond had kissed him like that. He quickly kissed back, grabbing the blond's hair and pulling it, making the blond tilt his head back. When they parted, they were both panting.

"What was that for Dei?" the redhead asked when he caught his breath. The blond said nothing but smirked up at the redhead as he lowered himself to the floor. The blond quickly undid Sasori's pants and pulled out his member before the redhead could even do anything. The blond sucked the member into his mouth and sucked lightly. Sasori groaned but didn't stop the blond, he was enjoying it too much. Deidara licked the top of the redhead's member teasing him.

"I want this danna, can we go to the bedroom. It's been such a long time." The blond said seductively. Sasori smirked and pulled the blond up into his arms. The redhead kicked out his shoes and pants and then walked to their bedroom. Sasori placed the blond gently onto the bed and pulled the shirt over the blonds head. Deidara shivered in anticipation and licked his lips. Sasori didn't wait long for his own clothes to disappear. He climbed on the blond straddling his hips. He placed three fingers onto the blonds bottom lip. Deidara gladly took them in and coated them evenly with saliva. When the redhead deemed them coated enough he pulled them from the blonds mouth and with his other hand he pulled the blonds pants and boxer from his legs. The blond shivered at the cold air but didn't let it bother him. Sasori pushed one finger in but soon followed with another one. The blond was horny enough not to notice the displeasure and soon rocked his hips to get the fingers deeper. Sasori pumped and scissored his fingers looking for the blond's special spot.

''Aaah danna, right there." The blond screamed. 'found it.' The redhead thought smirking. Then Sasori slipped his third finger in and made the blond scream in pleasure.

"Danna, hurry up I want you in me right now." The blond yelled. At that the redhead pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his member. The blond groaned and the redhead held still.

"M-move." The blond said when he was getting used to the feeling. The redhead complied and started to move slowly in and out searching for the blonds special place. Keeping a steady pace.

"Faster danna, harder." The blond screamed.

"As you wish Dei." The redhead said before moving faster. Sasori changed his angled successfully pounding into the blonds special spot. The blonds vision turned with for a good few seconds.

"Aaah danna, right there." The blond screamed. Sasori felt the coil in his stomach tightening. He grabbed the blonds heated member and started pumping in time with his trusts.

"Aaah danna, I'm gonna…I'm gonna." The blond screamed as he came unto both their stomachs. The muscles tightened around the redheads member sending him over the edge. Sasori collapsed onto the blond panting. After some time the blond groaned.

"Danna…heavy." The blond managed. Sasori rolled of the blond pulling out of his lover. They laid there as Sasori threw the blankets over the two.

"Goodnight danna." The blond said already half asleep.

"Goodnight Dei. Sleep tight." Sasori said as he watched the blond fell asleep.


End file.
